Matrimonio
by Makie Karin
Summary: Veanlo como quieran, tan bello como un sueño o tan feo como una pesadilla, no importa Lavi no cambiará su forma de ver el matrimonio, no importa cuanto Lenalee insista, él no va a cambiar nada... ni siquiera la relación que tiene con Kanda, aunque... nunca se sabe. /Lavyu/ Allena/.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no son míos.

 ** _Pareja:_ ** Allena, Lavyu

Hola, sí, sí, lo sé, otro Lavyu viene a mi lista, pero es que no pude evitarlo esta vez, ya que hace poco leí una historia de esta pareja, me inspiró tanto que decidí hacer una historia y luego... vi un manga y vino la inspiración completa. Además es la primera vez que escribo en presente, mayormente es pasado... de alguna manera me gusta más así. Dejaré de aburrirles, a leer.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

 ** _Convencimiento._**

* * *

– ¿En serio es necesario?

Lavi está sentado en una silla de algún restaurante, mientras que va tomando el café que pidió, siente como esta conversación se va a poner incómoda, inconscientemente ve a Kanda, que está a su derecha, intentado hacer caso omiso a lo que acaba de oír. Aun así, con el poco interés que tienen ambos, Lenalee no hace más que endurecer la mirada, lista para reñirles.

– Claro que sí.

– Yo no lo veo necesario. ¿Tú lo ves necesario Yu?

– No, no es necesario, deja el tema Lenalee.

– ¡No, Kanda!, es muy necesario, ustedes dos están equivocados.

– Entonces, dime Lena ¿Por qué es necesario?

– Bueno, ¿Tú quieres a Kanda?

– Sí, lo quiero.

– ¿Tú lo amas?

– Em…

– Lavi…

– Ya, sí, sí, lo amo –acaba diciendo con algo de rubor en sus mejillas–.

– ¿Y tú Kanda amas a Lavi?

Hay un momento de silencio, donde Lenalee fija su mirada al japonés, Allen hace lo mismo y Lavi… él solo intenta no reír, aunque está interesado por la respuesta que va a dar Yu, pero parece que no va a ver ninguna, después de todo Kanda no responde a ese tipo de preguntas a pesar que él insiste casi cada día para que le dé una respuesta. Conoce a Kanda, así que no le culpa, aun así no hace nada para detener la insistencia que da Lenalee.

– Kanda…

– ¿Por qué tengo que responder?

Lenalee se enoja, ya que por el momento no hay respuesta y ella quiere una, así que solo se queda viendo al azabache, sin querer perderle de vista.

– Porque es importante, ahora responde, por favor o si no voy a tener que preguntarle a Tiedoll.

– ¡¿Y ese imbécil qué tiene que ver con mi respuesta?!

– Tú no quieres responder –argumento ella– así que no tendré otra opción más que llamar a Tiedoll.

Kanda sabe que Lenalee tiene celular y así mismo el número del hombre que le adopto, además que con la mirada de la chica, está seguro que ella está dispuesta a hacerlo. Solo se le ocurre maldecir en su mente por un rato, maldiciendo al francés, un poco a la china y otro poco al pelirrojo, ya que este no hace más que tomar su estúpido café.

Pasa unos cuantos minutos, en donde el silencio abunda en la mesa, cuando Lenalee se está por rendir o Lavi se está por aburrir del silencio y estaría listo para intervenir, es cuando Kanda solo señala que se vaya Moyashi, lo que significa que está cerca de una respuesta. Allen se va de mala manera, ya que tanto Lenalee como Lavi le insisten de irse. Luego que se fue el estorbo, hubo otros minutos de silencio… el pelirrojo piensa que es una pérdida de tiempo, que no va a ver nada, así que vuelve a tomar su café, Lenalee desvía un rato la mirada para ver donde esta Allen, mientras que sus manos sacan su celular, con el simple propósito de ver la hora.

– Sí… –es un pequeño susurro, parece que nadie lo escucha, así que solo desvía la mirada, sabe que se ha vuelto colorado– lo… amo.

Lavi sonríe mientras toma su café, Lenalee no lo ha escuchado.

– Oh, Lena, deja en paz a Yu, él solo ama a Alma y a mí –acerca a Kanda poniendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros– Me amas ¿cierto? –el rubor en las mejillas de Kanda aumenta y solo desvía la mirada–.

– Ya cállate idiota –es lo que responde y luego se enoja con Lavi, ya que a éste recién se le ocurre intervenir, solo desea que no haya escuchado lo que hace poco dijo–.

La china pestañea un poco intentando asimilarlo, ya que estaba distraída y por un momento se le olvida de que hablan, así que para asimilarlo y pensar un poco, toma tiempo haciéndole señales a Allen para que regrese.

– Bueno –dijo ella, ya entendiendo lo que pasa– ambos se aman y han estado juntos por cinco años… ¿Así que no creen que es hora de pasar a otro plano?

– No –niega Lavi– Mira Lena, porque tú has estado saliendo con Allen por tres años y ahora están por casarse, no significa que yo y Yu seamos iguales a ti.

– No digo que se casen, solo digo que vean la posibilidad de hacerlo, porque Lavi ustedes no nos dijeron cuando empezaron a salir hasta que les descubrí… –Lenalee se pune roja, mientras que Lavi y Kanda solo desvían la mirada– tú entiendes, así que al menos yo quiero saber si va a pasar algo así.

– No Lena, lo que quieres es vernos casados, ya que temes que Yu se quede soltero hasta su muerte y que yo no tome una relación en serio, ¿verdad?

– No –niega a pesar que Lavi le leyó completamente– no es cierto, solo… ya sabes, quiero verlos felices.

– Aja, sí claro Lena, ahora dime… ¿Qué hay de bueno en el matrimonio?, es solo un título dado por la sociedad, en donde ahora un persona es legalmente tuya y si pasa algo para que termine la unión, puedes tú quitarle a la otra persona la mitad de sus cosas, además que con las relaciones de largo plazo, en muchas ocasiones se muere la chispa y se muere el matrimonio, así que viene luego las infidelidades, peleas y demás. La verdad Lena, yo no veo lo bueno que hay en el matrimonio.

Acaba de hablar y luego nota que ya no queda más café en la taza, vuelve a ver a Lenalee que parece no saber qué hacer, si enojarse o aceptar lo que él dijo, ella parece poyarse en Allen, ya que lo ve intentando hacer que él le dé una respuesta, el albino tampoco sabe qué hacer, pero después de un momento, el chico suspira.

– ¿Lavi no crees que exageras las cosas?, haces ver al matrimonio como si fuera algo feo, pero en verdad es una cosa muy bonita, ya que ambas personas se quieren mucho y quieren vivir una vida juntos desde el momento en que se casa hasta que se mueren. En el mismo matrimonio no un "tuyo" o "mío", ya que ahora es un "nuestro", no debe haber secretos y tampoco hay que desconfiar en la otro persona, es la unión de las dos personas que se aman y si se separan, es porque así lo quiso Dios.

Lavi lo ve, por un momento piensa que Allen es muy obstinaste y estúpido, tal vez por eso quiere casarse con Lenalee; luego ve a la chica, que parece que ahora está decidida con eso de casarse y hacerlos casar, así que solo suspira, pensando que ahora viene la verdadera charla de casarse.

– Tú eres muy optimista Allen, lo único bueno de casarse es que puedes acostarte con tu pareja sin que lo vean malo. Yo lo sé Allen, sé que quieres casarte solo por la noche de bodas ¿cierto?

– ¡No! –exclama totalmente rojo–.

– ¿Entonces por eso no quieres casarte Lavi? –interrumpió la china–.

– ¿De qué hablas Lena?

– Tú dices que lo único bueno del matrimonio es que puedes... hacer el amor ¿cierto? –Lavi traga saliva sabiendo a lo que quiere llegar– así que no quieres casarte porque eso ya lo hiciste, digo, lo haces con Kanda.

– Ese no es el punto –agrega el pelirrojo algo incómodo– Además dije que lo único bueno era que no lo ven malo, pero cuando tú nos viste, era la peor cosa del mundo. Y sigo recalcando que ni yo ni Yu vemos que es necesario casarnos o algo así, entonces Lena ¿Nos dejas en paz con ese tema?

– ¿Pero no creen que sería bonito vivir juntos en una casa?

– Em… Lena… tú no sabes donde vivo ¿cierto?

La chica abre grandes los ojos, al igual que Allen. Kanda prefiere hacer como si ahí, no existiera él.

– ¿Vives con Kanda?

No hay respuesta, solo una sonrisa pícara de Lavi.

– ¿Desde cuándo?, ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

– ¿Cómo Bakanda lo acepto?

– Bueno… técnicamente Yu propuso la idea.

Kanda le da un codazo al pelirrojo, para indicar que se callara, mientras que les dejan impactados a Lenalee y Allen. Lavi sonríe un poco más y susurra un _"ups"_ que solo es escuchado por Kanda, el japonés revuelve los ojos algo molesto, sabiendo que el parchado es muy boca suelta para su gusto de él o de cualquiera.

– ¿Cómo? –Allen se sobresalta–.

– ¿Qué pasó?

– Nada, nada –agita la mano– no hagan caso chicos. Yo fui el que insistió para ir a su casa ¿Verdad Yu?

– Imbécil.

– Eh, no ayudas –le susurra en el oído–.

– Y tú tampoco, boca suelta.

Lavi hace una mueca medio molesta, pero ahí mismo se da cuenta que aun las miradas de los otros dos, están fijas en él y en Kanda, solo sonríe.

– No, Lavi, ¿Cómo que Kanda te propuso la idea?

– Em… dejemos eso, ¿No que hablábamos del matrimonio?, ¿Cuánto falta para el suyo?, ¿Tres semanas?, yo creo que deberías estar pensando en eso, y no en mí y en Yu.

Ella suspira, sabe que Lavi no quiere tocar el tema, que no le va a decir más de lo que le dijo, así que antes que se pierda el tema, ella solo dice:

– ¿Alguna vez te pusiste celoso Lavi?

– ¿Y a qué viene eso Lena?, quieres decir que ahora mismo sientes celos o acaso…

– Solo responde Lavi.

– Bueno, aquí está la respuesta clara: no. Creo que ya debería decirte que… mi relación con Yu no es como la tuya con Allen, tú, Lena, sabes mejor que nadie que a mí me cuesta mucho mantenerme fiel, así que yo y Yu tenemos una relación… abierta, en donde no importa si yo voy a acostarme con una chica, mientras que no tenga nada fuerte con ella, Yu lo acepta y por si alguna razón a Yu le gusta una persona y quiere tener algo con él/ella, yo también lo acepto, aunque esa opción no creo que sea muy posible, a menos que Alma vuelva a la vida. De igual manera, es así, por eso yo no siento celos y Yu tampoco los siente.

Kanda revuelve los ojos, piensa que a pesar de lo que dijo Lavi es cierto, eso de no tener celos no era algo que en la práctica fuera totalmente… verdad, al menos de parte del pelirrojo, ya que él nunca sintió celos.

.

 _No está con el pelirrojo o al menos en ese momento no lo está, él camina hacia su casa con la típica actitud dominante de tiene su caminar, pero antes de siquiera poder ver el edificio donde vive, escucha una voz, algo similar por cierto, era un simple "hola Kanda" que se notaba la sorpresa y algo de felicidad en el hablante. Voltea para ver quién es y se encuentra con la sonrisa algo picara que tiene Deisya, él solo suspiro en su interior, ya que ver a su hermano adoptivo significa que su "padre" está en la cuidad. Se sorprende de no ver a Froi por ahí._

– _Deisya, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

– _¿Así tratas a tu hermano?, oh, hombre, tú nunca cambias._

 _Revuelve los ojos, cansado de esto._

– _¿Por qué estás aquí?_

– _Por nada, solo pasaba por aquí, no me esperaba encontrarte, así que no te preocupes, Tiedoll hoy no va a ir a visitarte._

 _Barry pone su mano en el hombro de Kanda, puesto que él está acostumbrado a hacerlo para molestar al japonés, sabe que a su hermano no le agrada el contacto físico, pero Kanda no hace nada, no se molesta por el tacto, puesto que está algo feliz porque Tiedoll no molestara por ese día, así que parece algo aliviado y deja que el contacto siga por un rato más._

– _¿De qué hablan? –viene otra voz, era más feliz–._

 _Ve a Lavi que aparece de la nada, él sonríe y pone sus manos en los hombros de Kanda y Deisya._

– _Hola, yo soy Lavi, el novio de Yu._

 _Kanda abre los ojos de inmediato, se sorprende, ya que nunca antes el pelirrojo se había presentado así, además que Kanda había especificado de mantener su relación en secreto de su familia, sobretodo de Tiedoll, sabe que si alguien se entera… si Tiedoll se entera, va a ser un dolor de cabeza. Así que luego de su sorpresa viene el enojo, aunque sabe que el conejo no conoce a Barry y así mismo no puede culparle totalmente. Bota ambas manos que estaban en sus hombros y ve al pelirrojo que aún sigue sonriendo. Puede preguntarse qué es lo que le sucede al idiota esta vez._

– _¿El novio de "Yu"?, bah, y yo que recién me entero –Barry parece sorprendido, divertido y algo… algo le dice que esto va a acabar mal– oh, bueno, Lavi, yo soy Deisya, el hermano adoptivo de Kanda._

 _Al fin el conejo se da cuenta de su error, solo parece algo pálido y nota la mirada fría –enojada– que da el azabache. Lavi sonríe más, sabiendo que al llegar al piso en donde viven, ambos van a tener que hablar de esto._

– _Oh…, el hermano de Yu, es un gusto conocerte._

– _No, el gusto es mío, dime… ¿Desde cuándo sales con mi hermano?_

 _Ríe un poco, algo nervioso. Kanda no hace nada, solo intenta no matar a Lavi._

– _No, eso es mentira, solo soy su amigo, pero me gusta molestarlo así, ¿Verdad Yu?_

– _Tú, tan imbécil como siempre, vuelves a hacer eso y te corto la cabeza._

 _Parece que lo cree Barry, ya que ríe con Lavi. De igual manera, Kanda no está satisfecho con este resultado, ha creado una duda y eso es suficiente para que Tiedoll haga un lío. Después de eso, Deisya se va, diciendo que iba tarde a un partido, Lavi se despide, Kanda no dice nada._

 _Cuando llegan al lugar en donde viven, Kanda se enoja, Lavi sabe que esto es por su descuido._

– _¿Por qué te presentaste así?_

 _La voz de Kanda se nota enojada, el pelirrojo no contesta de inmediato, ya que no tiene una respuesta clara._

– _No lo sé… –habla despreocupado, pero luego sonríe un poco más de lo normal– solo lo hice y lo siento, no sabía que era tu hermano –levanta las manos– nunca más va a suceder._

 _A pesar que Lavi es un gran mentiroso, Kanda lo conoce lo suficiente para saber cuándo miente y en ese momento lo estaba haciendo, así que solo frunce el ceño y le manda al diablo, sabe que Lavi no le dirá la verdad del por qué de su actitud rara._

.

Después de recordar lo que había pasado hace una semana, solo gruñe despacio. Lo que no sabe es que Lavi es el único que escucha ese gruñido, el pelirrojo quiere reír, ya que parece que Kanda piensa que él ha tenía celos y eso es mentira… mentira, el único que tuve celos fue Kanda, él nunca.

.

 _La chica es bonita, le habían roto el corazón muchas veces así que ella cae fácilmente con algunas palabras bonitas y promesas falsas, el pelirrojo para comenzar con lo quiso desde un principio, le roba un beso que ella acepta gustosa. En medio del beso él abre los ojos, solo para ver de nuevo a la chica que besa, ahí, justo ahí, puede ver una figura que los ve, algo impactado y medio asqueado, aquella figura se queda viéndoles por lo menos unos segundos, Lavi no puede decir quién es, solo piensa que es algún mirón que no tiene mejor cosa que hacer más que verlos besarse, pero una vez que esa persona decide irse y pasa muy cerca de ellos, nota dos cosas, una: que el tipo está cerrando los ojos, dos: esa persona es Kanda._

 _Casi de inmediato tiene ganas de seguirle, no sabe por qué, pero piensa que Kanda está molesto. La chica se da cuenta que el pelirrojo deja de corresponder y solo se queda sin moverse, se aleja de él y lo ve por un rato, pregunta qué le pasa; Lavi no sabe qué decir, no sabe qué hacer, puesto que Kanda estaba molesto… pero luego de quedarse callado por un rato, sonríe y piensa que eso es su imaginación, después de todo no cree que Kanda puede enojarse con él por algo así._

 _Después de acostarse con la chica y dejarla sola, Lavi regresa a donde vive con Kanda, al estar en la puerta se da cuenta que de nuevo se le había olvidado las llaves, así que la toca intentando hacer que Kanda lo escuche. Pero parece que Kanda no está o que no quiere abrir la puerta, así que él solo suspira y va donde el conserje del lugar, para que le preste la llave de repuesto. Él anciano conoce a Lavi, así que solo ríe y le entrega la llave sin ningún problema._

 _Una vez adentro, se encuentra con Kanda recostado en la cama, con la mirada fría, por lo que indica que no quería abrirle. El parchado se acerca, el azabache parece molesto, no sabe por qué._

– _Hola Yu… ¿Pasa algo?, he estado tocando la puerta por un largo tiempo… ¿No me escuchaste?_

 _Kanda no responde, lo único que hace es ponerse de pie y pasar cerca de Lavi, sin siquiera darle importancia a su existencia. El pelirrojo se siente muy confundido, a lo que recuerda no había hecho nada malo, así que… solo lo sigue para tener alguna aclaración._

– _¿Estás enojado? –de nuevo no hay respuesta– Yu, joder, al menos responde algo._

– _No._

 _La voz de Kanda es más áspera de lo normal, parece que ahora si estaba molesto… aun así, no sabe por qué._

– _¿Me puedes decir… qué es lo que niegas?_

– _No estoy molesto._

 _Yu es un caso grave, puesto que es muy evidente el enojo que tiene, pero como es… Yu, lo va a negar hasta su muerte. Lavi está algo cansado, siente como esta charla no lleva a nada y antes que el japonés decida volver a ignorar su existencia, decide agarrarle de la mano, evitando que se vaya a la cocina._

– _Bien… lo siento, sé que estás enojado, pero si hice algo malo… lo siento._

 _El azabache se suelta del agarre, parece más molesto que antes._

– _Yu me estoy cansado, si está molesto al menos habla, grítame, no sé, haz algo, pero no te quedes callado._

 _Los ojos azules lo ven por un rato… ahí Lavi recuerda que ayer, Kanda le había encontrado con aquella chica y que ahora que lo pensaba, desde ese momento que lo siente molesto, por un rato no cree posible que este molesto con eso, ya que hicieron un trato en donde no pueden tener… celos. Intenta negarlo, pero no puede evitar pensarlo. Vuelve a la realidad cuando escucha un leve suspiro dado por Kanda._

– _Tsk, no estoy molesto, estoy cansado de abrirte siempre la puerta, no entiendo como no llevas tus llaves si dices que tienes memoria fotográfica._

 _De nuevo piensa que es imposible, pero nota el pequeño aun notable enojo que tiene el azabache, aun así decide seguirle con el juego y solo ríe._

 ** _._**

Solo suspira un poco, ya que ese recuerdo de dos semana atrás aun lo sigue, ahora está seguro que eso eran celos, de igual manera no piensa decir eso a Lenalee. La chica que está enfrente de él lo mira por un rato, ella está enojada y Lavi, que por un momento divago, piensa que Lenalee y Kanda se parecen mucho, ya que justo ahora, no sabe de qué estaba molesta la chica.

– ¿Una relación abierta?

Tanto Kanda como Lavi tragan saliva, no es porque le tienen miedo, solo es auto-reflejo, ya que esa pregunta… era obvio que Lenalee se molestó y mucho, además que gracias a eso ambos serían gravemente reñidos.

– ¡¿Entonces no se toman su relación en serio?! –ella grita, olvidándose que se encuentran en un lugar público–.

– No es eso lo que quiero decir Lena, así que… ¿Podrías bajar el volumen de tu voz?

– ¡No!, esto es inaceptable, ¡¿Kanda cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con eso?! eso quiere decir que Lavi te va poniendo los cuernos cuantas veces quiera y para colmo tú debes aceptarlo. Estoy segura que no se han puesto de acuerdo, si no que tu Lavi… tú –Lavi está listo para escuchar el grito de Lenalee, pero ella se contiene, porque Allen se acerca y la calma lo suficiente para que su reñida, sea en… algo parecido a voz baja– tú eres el colmo, Lavi me has decepcionado… pensé que… en serio querías a Kanda, pero parece que simplemente lo ves como un juego.

Antes que siquiera Lavi pueda articular alguna palabra, Lenalee decide que es hora de irse, agarra a Allen de la mano y se lo lleva, dejando así solos al pelirrojo y al azabache. Ambos sienten esa aura incómoda, el silencio abundante y… Lavi ríe, intenta hacer que todo esté mejor, menos incómodo; lo único que consigue es la mirada de Yu.

– Vaya… Lena está muy molesta.

– Es tú culpa.

– ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?

– Tú le contaste acerca de… tú sabes.

– Ah, pero eso fue para que nos dejara en paz, ¿Acaso querías que Lena nos obligara a casarnos?

– No, pero ahora ella está molesta, sabes que eso va a ser peor que su intento vano.

Lavi suspira, de alguna manera… Kanda tiene razón.

* * *

¿Qué tal?, la verdad es que la historia.. no se cuantos episodios serán, pero dudo mucho que pase de diez, además tengo la inspiración suficiente para acabarla pronto -¡vuelvo a mis tiempos de antaño donde mis episodios eran largos!- así que de eso no hay problema.

Espero que les guste, la trama es que... bueno, de lo que trata el capitulo, ahora sería esto la pregunta ¿Qué hará Lenalee molesta?

Lo verán en el próximo capítulo.

Hasta la otra.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí viene otro capítulo y la verdad es raro que sea tan rápido mi actualización, no sé por qué pero esta historia me inspira y mucho.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2._**

 ** _Celos._**

* * *

– ¿Has visto a Lenalee?

– Nop, no sé nada desde que nos gritó, hace unos tres días.

La conversación se acaba, a pesar que Kanda es de pocas palabras, Lavi nota que ahora el japonés habla menos de lo acostumbrado, no sabe por qué, pero tampoco se le ocurre preguntar. Tiene la leve sospecha que es por lo que pasó con Lenalee, ya que… él no vuelve a tocar el tema, piensa que todo ya está claro, puede ser que el azabache este preocupado, ya que la china puede hacer alguna que otra cosa para "darles una lección", la verdad que él también está algo preocupado.

Suena su celular, haciendo que él se sobresalte un poco. Al ver aquel artefacto que hace ruido, se da cuenta que es una llamada de un número que no conoce.

– ¿Hola?

– _¿Hola?, ¿Lavi?_

– ¿Quién habla?

– _Em… Hashiko o Chomosuke._

– ¡Oh, Chome!, de cuánto tiempo. ¿Qué pasó con tu vida?

– _No mucho la verdad, solo quería que sepas que estoy en la cuidad y que si quieres nos podemos encontrar, te puedo contar mejor en persona._

– ¿Aún no te gusta usar el celular?

– _No, aun no me acostumbra mucho –ella ríe– pero… ¿Qué tal si nos vemos en la tarde?_

Instintivamente ve a Kanda, pero este mismo no le dirige la mirada, así que… solo continúa.

– Podría ser… voy a ver si no tengo algún compromiso.

– _Ok, entonces me avisas. Nos vemos._

– Adiós.

– ¿Quién era? –Kanda habla–.

– Em… una amiga, no sé si conocías a Chomosuke.

– No, no la conozco.

Siente, de alguna manera, que esta conversación se está poniendo rara, algo incómoda, algo… algo le dice que tal vez Kanda siente celos. Lavi solo ríe un poco, se para y se sienta junto a al japonés en el sofá, se acerca y lo abraza de la cintura, Kanda se estremece un poco, pero al estar acostumbrado no hace nada.

– Si quieres me quedo en casa Yu, ya sabes, yo solo salgo cuando tú lo quieres.

Kanda le ve por un rato, mientras que el pelirrojo se acurruca en él. Sin decirle a nadie, al azabache le gusta el momento, con esa calma y la comodidad única, son esos momentos que hacen que deje de pensar, que solo quiera cerrar los ojos y disfrutarlo en silencio. Pero Lavi insiste.

– ¿Entonces?

Él gruñe un poco, ya que el momento se pierde y ahora es la insistencia de una respuesta.

– Has lo que quieras.

Bookman jr. quiere decirle "¿Y eso que significa Yu?, ¿Quieres que vaya o no?", pero no puede hacerlo, ya que suena el teléfono. Lavi suspira y pregunta si esto era una broma, mayormente no había llamadas para ellos, ya que nadie busca a Yu y él nunca da su número. Se aparta del japonés y se levanta, tiene ganas de botar el teléfono, pero no lo hace, así que solo contesta.

– ¿Hola? –se nota enojado–.

– _Hola… em… ¿se encuentra Kanda?_

Se queda en un leve shock, ve a Yu y este le devuelve la mirada, solo que estaba algo confundido. Aparta el teléfono.

– Yu… misteriosamente alguien te busca, y no es Tiedoll o ninguno de tus hermanos, a menos que Tiedoll haya conseguido a una chica… o contratado a una para que te llame.

El japonés está igual o más sorprendido que el pelirrojo, así que solo se levanta a agarra el teléfono.

– ¿Quién es?

– _¿Kanda?, hola no sé si me recuerdas… soy Emilia._

Piensa un rato… no, no la recuerda.

– ¿Quién?

– _La amiga de Lenalee…_

– Ah, ¿Qué quieres?, no sé nada de Lenalee.

– _Yo no te busco por Lenalee, quería preguntarte si quieres salir hoy, no sé, a pasear por ahí y recordar viejos tiempos._

– ¡Claro!, él acepta, ¿te parece si se encuentran a la tres?

– _Em…_

– Lo tomo como un sí. Adiós –cuelga el teléfono, con una sonrisa el pelirrojo–.

Kanda se sobresalta, ve a Lavi con algo de enojo y… sorpresa, no entiende por qué le quieto el teléfono de sus manos y contesto por él. Lavi sonríe. El japonés siente que… debería haberle dicho que quería que se quedara.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque… ¿qué?

Ahí frunce el ceño.

– ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?, ¿Qué mierda te pasa por la mente?

– Nada Yu, solo… bueno, ¿No crees que es la oportunidad perfecta de que tú salgas?

– No.

El pelirrojo sonríe más a pesar que él está molesto, no entiende lo que pasa, ya que… todo esto es raro, además que ahora Lavi ya no dice nada, solo sigue sonriendo como el imbécil que siempre es.

– Yo no quiero salir.

– ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Pestañea un poco, la verdad, cuando Lavi va diciendo cosas al azar, Kanda piensa que el pelirrojo disfruta dejarlo confundido, claramente él se enoja y le manda a la mierda, solo que está vez… el único ojo verde se fija en él, parece que el parchado no quiere apartar la mirada, así que… sin saberlo se siente algo incómodo.

– ¿Qué?, deja de desvariar conejo, me fastidia.

Ríe, Lavi ríe.

– Yo no desvarío, solo… responde ¿Quieres salir conmigo Yu?

– ¿Para qué?

– Para salir por ahí, dime, ¿Cuándo tuvimos una cita?

– Nunca.

– ¡Exacto! –exclama– nunca la tuvimos a pesar que estamos hace cinco años, ya que tanto tú como yo tememos que alguien lo sepa, diré, en tu caso que Tiedoll se entere y en el mío sería que Panda lo sepa. Además con la suerte que tenemos ambos, no quisimos tomar riesgo… y nunca lo tuvimos… ¿No te parece una perfecta oportunidad para salir a una cita?

– No.

– ¿No?

– No.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Quieres salir conjunto a una amiga tuya y a la que acaba de llamar?

– Sí…

– Estás loco.

– Oh, vamos, es perfecto, solo piénsalo. Si Tiedoll te ve conmigo y con otras dos chicas, simplemente yo puedo decirle al señor Tiedoll que yo te obligue a una cita doble, además… –" _Así no sentirás celos…"_ quiso agregar, pero se detuvo, al darse cuenta que esto puede comenzar una pelea–.

– ¿Además… qué?

– Em… nos divertiremos –sonríe–.

– ¿Y si yo no me divierto?

– Fácil, si no te diviertes, yo seré tu esclavo por dos días, te lo prometo.

Piensa un rato para ver si le conviene aquel trato, pero la verdad es que le tienta la idea, sabe que el pelirrojo va a cumplir la promesa, no es la primera vez que hace ese tipo de cosas –antes eran estafas, viles estafas– y no cree que sea la última, por obviedad lo que promete va cambiando según… según que tanto quiere que haga "x " cosa, está vez en serio quiere salir. Además esta táctica solo es usada cuando el pelirrojo esta corto de tiempo o lo suficientemente cansado –o deprimido– como hablar con él y hacerle cambiar de opinión. Piensa que esto no se puede ser desperdiciado, pero a la vez no quiere salir ese día.

Ve la sonrisa que regala Lavi, esa confiada, esa alegre, esa… la de siempre; siente que en serio el pelirrojo quiere salir, que si no lo hace se va a volver un dolor de cabeza por el resto de la semana. A pesar de sus grandes ganas de quedarse en casa a hacer lo que sea, él… acepta.

….

– Eh, Lavi, aquel amigo tuyo –señala a Kanda– es muy atractivo ¿No me podrías ayudarme con él?

El pelirrojo se queda ahí por un momento, una sonrisa auto-programada aparece en sus labios, de alguna manera rara, siente que debe alejar a Chome de Kanda, no son celos, a pesar que se siente algo molesto, solo es… precaución, no es que Chomesuke sea una loca, sino que… pobre Chome, no podría salir bien parada con Kanda, él único que pudo es él… y Alma, claro, luego, si hablamos de sus relaciones amorosas, nadie más pudo hacerlo. Kanda… tiene un carácter especial, ya que es tan… Yu.

No puede evitar reír un poco, porque sabe que ella no podrá hacer nada. Ella se enoja e infla las mejillas, algo molesto, pero tierna; puede decir que extrañaba ver a la castaña.

– Oh, eres cruel, solo dime no y listo, no necesitas reírte de mí.

En las mejillas de la chica aparece un color rosado, esta sonrojada y a pesar que la leve –no tan leve– molestia que siente, continua con una sonrisa, quiere agradecer que Yu no está poniendo a tención a la conversación.

– Perdón, no fue mi intención, es que Yu… – _"está saliendo conmigo y es imposible que te acepte"_ –.

– ¿Qué pasa con Kanda?

Parpadea un poco, pensando que casi, otra vez, dice algo que… no debería.

– Es que es muy malhumorado, a penas y acepta que soy su amigo, siempre me va insultando por todo, jamás, en todos los años que nos conocemos, me dijo un alago y…

– ¿Entonces es alguien cerrado?

– Es más que eso, es un… –nota los orbes azules están fijos en él– gru… ñón.

– No debe ser verdad –ella sonríe– debe tener sentimientos muy adentro de él, Lavi ¿Nunca escuchaste que dicen "el que menos demuestra, es el que más siente" o que "las personas más frías, que parece que no les importa nada, esas son las que guardan mundos de sentimientos dentro"?

– No, nunca las escuche, creo que has estado viendo muchas novelas, ese tipo de cosas no pasan en la vida real, Chome, Yu es un gruñón desde que nació, así que déjalo.

– ¿Nunca se enamoró?

…Lavi, de alguna manera rara, se siente afectado por esa pregunta, no sabe muy bien la razón, ah, no, espera, si sabe.

 _._

 _Jamás lo dirá, pero… a pesar que él siempre fue de muchas palabras, nunca podrá explicar cómo es Alma Es raro si lo va pensando, ya que él como escritor debería saber explicarlo… pero no puede, cada vez que lo intenta se tranca; tal vez se deba a que siente que Alma se parece a él, pero a la vez son muy distintos, lo único que puede decir es que Alma ha hecho una cosa que no creía posible, conquistar a Yu. Podría nombrarlo como el chico que hizo un milagro o el que siempre daba una sonrisa feliz y bonita, pero no más, ya que no puede explicarlo. Algunas veces se molesta por ello, ya que él puede describir a todas las personas, cada uno de los detalles de las mismas, pero con él no puede. Lo único que queda en ese momento es verlo ahí, en la cama, recostado, es obvio que está sonriendo, ya que Kanda está ahí. Yu no se aparata del lado del coreano, a pesar que ya van dos semanas desde que le internaron._

 _Kanda nunca ha mostrado alguna emoción, siempre es serio, gruñón, pero eso cambiaba cuando estaba con Alma, ahí parecía alguien diferente, pero a la vez reconocible, tampoco puede explicar tan bien como quisiera, solo sabe –siente– que Yu en serio lo quiere, que si se muere, él va a estar devastado, aunque luego lo niegue. La verdad y a pesar que Alma es amigo suyo, siente que debería irse, dejar a la pareja sola para que puedan… no sé, hablar, conversar, reír, llorar, quién sabe, pero… no lo hace, hasta que recibe una llamada de Bookman, él solo se molesta un poco, la llamada significa que está en problemas._

 _Se va, diciendo que es urgente, que espera que Alma se recupere y demás. El coreano sonríe, ignorando su estado grave, Kanda ni siquiera lo ve._

 _La primera vez que él vio una sonrisa de parte de los labios de Kanda, no fue –por desgracia– por causa de él, sino el castaño, que de alguna manera la sonrisa tan radiante que este tiene –admite, que su sonrisa es una copia barata de aquella sonrisa– hizo que el japonés sonriera, un poco. Cuando al fin pudo saber cómo es la risa del japonés, otra vez no fue por él, sino por el chico con la cicatriz en la nariz. Alma era, es y será lo más importante en la vida de Kanda, eso lo sabe, eso piensa mientras va con el viejo, para saber si de nuevo tendrá que mantenerse encerrado estudiando._

 _Al llegar con Bookman se alivia, puesto que solo es para que le muestre la tarea que tenía que hacer –el viejo le da tareas aparte, solo para que mejore o eso dice– y cuando Panda acaba de revisar el informe que le pidió, sin saber por qué se siente bien, algo más liviano, él sabe que no es porque no está en problemas… es por otra cosa que no sabe y no le importa averiguar._

 _Más tarde… alguien llama, claro, no es Kanda, él nunca lo llamara, si no es Lenalee preocupada, parece triste, ella dice que el querido Alma… murió._

 _Al día siguiente él va a ver el cuerpo. Nota… que los ojos de Kanda están rojos._

 _._

Está decaído, siente, no, sabe que Kanda al único que en verdad amo es a Alma.

Alguien le da un golpe en la cabeza, a él le duele y se queja, después del dolor al fin reacciona y de estar recordando cosas… que no viene al caso en ese momento, ahora está en la realidad, con un Yu sentado cerca de él, –claro, nunca muy cerca– a Chome enfrente de él, y la chica rubia enfrente de Kanda… espera ¿Quién?

– Eh, idiota, reacciona.

Pestañe un poco, nunca antes se había sentido tan desubicado. Ve a Kanda, que al parecer él fue el causante de su dolor de cabeza.

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Lavi estas bien? –la castaña habla–.

– Em, sí, estoy bien –su ojo no se puede despegar de la mujer rubia que esta frente a Yu–.

– Hola.

– Hola… ¿Tú eres…?

– Emilia, la amiga de Kanda.

En ese momento, Kanda y Lavi tuvieron el mismo pensamiento "¿Amiga?".

– Ah, yo soy Lavi, el… – _novio–_ amigo de Yu.

– ¿Tú eres el que me hablo ayer… digo, el que acepto venir?

– Sí, claro, si se lo dejaba a Yu… él no hubiera querido salir ni a la esquina ¿Verdad Yu?

– Cállate idiota.

– ¿Ven? Tan amargado como siempre.

La verdad no sabe muy bien la razón, pero… le molesta y mucho, el simple hecho que Chomesuke, su amiga de él, la chica que en primaria y segundaria fue una de sus mejores amigas, ahora, justo ahora, ella solo se fijaba en Kanda, los ojos bien abiertos y solo lo veían a él. Tuvo la gran sensación de decirle "Chome estoy aquí", y/o hacer otra cosa para que dejara de ver a Kanda, deseaba que la castaña hablara con Emilia. Bien, esto no eran celos… solo… solo… quiere preguntar a Kanda si en verdad la chica rubia es su amiga y no podía hacerlo si la castaña no paraba de verlo.

Emilia da una pequeña risita.

– Al parecer Kanda nunca cambia –la rubia habla–.

– ¿Tú conoces a Yu desde antes?

– Sí, yo conozco a Kanda desde la segundaria, cuando mi amiga Lenalee me lo presentó.

– ¿Lena es tu amiga?, oh, con razón me sonaba tu nombre. Yo igual soy amigo de ella. Chome, tú conoces a Lena ¿cierto?

– Claro, ¿Cómo olvidarla?, ella fue quien casi ahoga en la playa y yo tuve que salvarla.

– ¿Lenalee?, ¿Qué raro?, si ella sabe nadar muy bien.

– Pues lo que pasa es que ella…

Él sonríe de lado, logro que ambas chicas hablaran entre sí, mientras que él… ve a Kanda, parece que el azabache esta aburrido o desinteresado, también puede estar molesto, aunque eso no lo cree posible. Le punza con el dedo para llamar su atención y lo logra, puede ver otra vez esos orbes azules, quiere preguntar si escuchó la conversación que tuvo con la castaña, pero no lo hace, piensa que si toca ese tema, tal vez si acabe molestando. Así que solo sonríe un poco.

– ¿En serio es tu amiga?

– No, es solo la amiga de Lenalee.

– ¿Entonces por qué dijo que era tu amiga? –Kanda se encoge de hombros– Mn… ¿Te estas divirtiendo?

Kanda da una leve sonrisa de lado, donde demuestra algo de confianza, burla.

– No. Vas a ser mi esclavo por dos días.

– ¿Y si hago algo para que te diviertas?

– ¿Cómo qué?

– No sé… ¿Qué quieres tú?

– Irme.

Lavi no está de muy buen de humor, no sé siente lo suficientemente bien para hablar con las dos chicas y mucho menos, le agrada la idea de quedarse ahí para verlas charlar… aunque, ve algo raro en el comportamiento de ellas, ya que estas han dejado de hablar en voz alta y están susurrando algo, de vez en vez giran a verlos. No puede evitar sentirse algo incómodo, dirige la mirada a Kanda que ya propuso la idea de irse del lugar, la verdad es que está de acuerdo con su idea, ya que en su plan original era de estar con las dos chicas hasta cierto punto y luego irse con Kanda, para que así esto se considere una cita, pero…

Lavi… se siente mal solo con ver a Kanda. Por eso no le gusta recordar a Alma.

– Bien… –Emilia habla– cuéntenos algo de ustedes, ¿Qué edad tienes Lavi?

– La misma que Yu, que es 29 años.

La castaña sonríe. A Lavi le da mala espina todo esto.

– ¿Desde cuándo son amigos?

– Em… ¿amigos o conocidos?, porque si hablamos de amistad… según Yu no somos amigos, así que no hay fecha, pero si es de conocidos… nos conocemos hace unos 22 años.

– ¡¿22 años?! –se sobresaltan ambas–.

– Sí…

– ¿Y aun así, según Kanda, no son amigos?

– No, la verdad que crear relaciones con Yu es muy difícil, casi imposible, así que –se encoge de hombros– tampoco es como yo pudiera hacer algo. Verían lo difícil que fue pedirle una… - _cita–_ que viniera aquí.

– Entonces… es alguien difícil.

La sonrisa que muestra Chomosuke… le hace enojar al pelirrojo, solo un poco, ya que ella no para de ver a Kanda, además que le desespera un poco, ya que él está diciendo cosas no tan buenas sobre el japonés y la chica no parece decepcionando, si no lo contrario. De a poco, está perdiendo su paciencia.

Antes que Lavi pueda decirles algo, lo que sea para irse con Yu de ahí. La rubia, sonriendo y algo sonrojada, lo ve a él y propone la idea de salir para caminar, para ir hablando, para ir conociéndose un poco más. Él quiere negarse, pero a la castaña le agrada mucho la idea, así que agarra el brazo de Lavi y le arrastra afuera.

Una vez afuera y un poco lejos del azabache, la castaña se acerca al oído del pelirrojo.

– Eh, Lavi, ¿Kanda está saliendo con alguien?

 _"conmigo"_

– ¿Tanto te gusta Chome?, pero si es un total gruñón, la verdad es que no creo que tú…

– Eso no me importa, tú solo ves las cosas malas de Kanda, pero estoy segura que él tiene sentimientos y que… puede querer a alguien.

– Bueno, eso sí, – _sí… por qué él amó y ama a Alma–_ pero es muy difícil siquiera entrar a su círculo social y para que puedas tener algo con él… tendría que ocurrir un milagro.

– Lavi, aun no me has respondido… ¿Alguna vez se enamoró?

– Sí.

– ¿De quién?

– Bueno tu pregunta está mal dada, Chome, porque él sigue enamorado.

– ¿Entonces tiene novia?

– No, su pareja ya murió hace tiempo… solo que él aún lo ama.

Sabe que después de esta salida, el que va a odiar más está tarde pérdida, no va a ser Kanda, si no él mismo, ya que… en serio que esto es absurdo, recordando a alguien y a algo que hace tiempo dejó de pensar. Y después de tiempo, se vuelve a preguntar… _¿Por qué es que sale con Kanda si sabe que él aun ama a Alma?_

Sonríe un poco, Chome parece algo triste, pero… no es la tristeza que quiere, parece que Chome le parece tierno eso, también parece que no se rinde con Kanda.

En toda la tarde, Lavi ya no ve a Kanda.

* * *

¿Está algo más serio?, bueno quiero aclarar que mi resumen y mi primer capítulo lo he editado un poco, –sí, sí, Marcia, seguí tu consejo– me dijeron que estaba algo mal… pero la verdad no me día cuenta y eso que lo leí muchas veces, espero que este no esté tan mal como el otro.

También me iban preguntando… ¿De qué tratara la historia?, mn… es algo difícil responder, ya que la idea está en mi cabeza, pero hasta ahora no consigo darle un final y solo veo… poco a poco como hacer esto, pero en serio, tiene un propósito todo, eso lo juro.

Espero que les haya gustado, hasta la otra.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, sí, sí, necesito terapia… no puede evitar escribir solo esta historia, estoy mal…

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3._**

* * *

 ** _Mirada._**

* * *

No puede dormir… ve la ventana, la luz lunar que ilumina tenuemente.

 _"¿Cómo se conocieron?"_

Esa es la pregunta que dio la chica castaña, aquella chica que el pelirrojo no paraba de ver. No se siente molesto _¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?_ , solo porque Lavi ya no le veía, solo veía a la chica castaña y desde que acabaron esa salida… Lavi ya no le dirige la mirada, no… no estaba molesto por eso. Solo que… odia cuando Lavi esta tan distante, cuando este ya no habla casi nada, ya que… no sabe qué hacer, se siente descolocado, también, a la vez, no puede dormir bien. Piensa es por culpa de esa pregunta, aunque la verdad sabe que eso es solo una excusa, al pelirrojo no parecía importarle las tantas preguntas que daban las chicas, es más, parecía feliz de ir respondiéndolas, el único molesto ahí era él, no le gustaba que esas dos mujeres estén preguntas mil una cosas acerca de él y del pelirrojo. No entendía el propósito de las preguntas.

Solo puede saber que en ese momento está molesto, ya que aún recuerda la sonrisa que el pelirrojo tenía y que a pesar de estar sonriendo, no lo veía, ni siquiera cuando lo hablaba. Tal vez… no, no es un tal vez, sabe que esa pregunta fue la que más le molesto. ¿Por qué?, porque a pesar de que el pelirrojo le hablo… no le vio.

.

– _¿Cómo?, bueno nos conocimos cuando teníamos unos 7 años, ya fue hace mucho –ríe– Yo estaba leyendo en un parque, ya que tenía que aprender a estudiar con ruido y como en mi casa solo hay una silencio infernal… me fui a otro lado. Mientras leía escuche que alguien gritaba, luego lloraba, en un principio no hice caso, hasta que… escuche a más personas gritar y llorar, cuando vi qué pasaba, me encontré con Yu, golpeando a los niños que se acercaban mucho a él. Ahora qué lo pienso ¿Quién va al parque solo para hacer llorar a la gente?_

– _Tsk –revuelve los ojos– ¿Y quién va a un lugar con ruido a leer?_

– _Bueno, eso sí, es algo raro, pero en fin, poco después me acerque a Yu y él me pegó –ríe– desde ahí nos conocimos ¿Cierto Yu?_

– _Sí._

 _Lavi no le ve, mientras habla solo le dirige la mirada a la castaña –quién sabe su nombre–. No sabe por qué… pero no puede dejar de ver a Lavi._

 _._

Suspira, no entiende por qué está pensando en eso, la verdad no le debería importar la actitud de Lavi… o ¿sí?, no, claro que no. Tal vez veía a la castaña por qué quería acostarse con ella… no sabe por qué, pero esa idea le molesto un poco. En serio que esto es desesperante.

Decide salir de la cama, ir a tomar algo de agua para intentar luego dormir. Sabe que ese intento es vano, pero de igual manera lo hace, ya que no sabe que más hacer… solo está cansado de todo. A pesar de que Lavi le prometió ser su esclavo si no se divertía, no vuelve a tocar el tema, él piensa que debe dejar que el pelirrojo este como antes y recién decirle que debe ser su esclavo, ya que siente que si le dice ahora, no va a ser tan divertido… además que le puede molestar algo que no le vea… un rato.

Tuvo una idea, bien la verdad es que no la hubiera querido usarla, ya que después de todo, no quiere desperdiciar la esclavitud de dos días en solo algunas preguntas y/u otras cosas, pero sabe que si no lo hace ahora… tal vez solo quiere dormir bien por una noche, dejar de pensar en el comportamiento del idiota y… solo preguntarle "¿Por qué estas así?" y recibir una respuesta… que sea de verdad.

Ve el reloj en la pared… 3:30 A.M.

…

Sale del trabajo, ya es de noche, esta algo enojado y eso es simplemente porque por sus estúpidos trabajadores, estúpidos chefs novatos que no saben hacer nada de nada, ¿A quién se le ocurre quemar la carne dos veces?, estúpidos. Siente como en algún momento le va a dar ganas de despedir a todos esos incompetentes.

– Kanda.

Escucha una voz, la reconoce y por un breve rato piensa que esto es malo, no es porque tenga miedo a Lenalee, no, claro que no, solo que… bueno, la china está molesta y ya es una semana desde la última vez que la vio, así que… tuvo el tiempo suficiente para planear algo y… debería dejar de pensar en eso.

– Hola Kanda –ella se acerca a él–.

– Lenalee.

Ella le sonríe, Kanda siente mala espina acerca de esto.

– ¿Sales del trabajo?

– Sí.

– Ya veo… yo estoy igual ¿Te parece si vamos juntos hasta cierta parte?

– Tsk.

Parece que no está molesta… al menos no hay ningún indicio de lo contrario, así que solo camina y por lo cual, acepta lo que le propuso la china. La duda… lo mata.

– ¿Sigues molesta?

Los ojos violetas le ven algo confundidos, pero luego ríe un poco. No sabe decir si es que Lenalee siempre es así o que esto es solo una tortura hecha por la chica, ya que en serio, espera que Lenalee le grite, riña o lo que sea.

– No, he decidido seguir lo que me dijo Lavi –Kanda arquea una ceja y ella comprende la confusión del azabache– Eso de ya no estar pensando en ustedes dos y solo pensar en mi matrimonio, ya está cerca, solo son dos semanas más.

No sabe que pensar, si creerle o no, pero la verdad no le importa, está cansado, en serio cansado. Ese día Lavi se encerró en su cuarto para escribir quién sabe qué, dice que la inspiración le llegó y no puede hacer que se vaya, así que… en todo ese día no le ha visto, siquiera ha podido decirle que debe ser su esclavo y usar eso mismo para hacerle preguntas. No está triste, no está enojado, solo está cansado, no importa eso, ya que a Lavi siempre le llega la inspiración en momentos menos oportunos, algunas veces piensa que la llegada de su musa es solo una excusa.

– ¿Ha pasado algo?

Se da cuenta que está con Lenalee, que ella con sus ojos violetas lo ve a él, solo a él y… eso le recuerda que Lavi no le quiere ni dirigir la mirada, ahora apenas escucha la voz chillona del pelirrojo. Ahí mismo siente como la confusión y el enojo regresan a su cuerpo. Está molesto con Lavi, ya que está diferente y es le molesta a la paciencia.

– ¿Te pasó algo Kanda?

Vuelve a la realidad… debe de dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas por el momento.

– No.

– ¿En serio? –la china hace un mueca medio molesta, con eso le indica que… sabe que miente, algunas veces… odia conocer a la chica por tanto tiempo, ya que gracias a eso ella sabe casi todo de su vida y sabe cuándo miente o evita una pregunta–.

– Sí, no pasa nada.

– Kanda…

Le ve con reproche. Kanda ignora completamente el puño que acaba de hacer, aunque era obvio que Lenalee no dejaría pasar ese detalle por alto, ella sabe que el japonés está molesto, es lo único que sabe ella.

– Tsk, es solo que esos imbéciles novatos arruinan mi cocina, deberían morir.

– Eso no es lo que te está molestando ¿Verdad?, si fuera así ya me lo hubieras dicho antes, pero no lo hiciste… es otra cosa, más importante. Kanda sabes que soy tu amiga, que te puedo ayudar en todo lo que quieras… y que no me gusta que no me cuentes lo que te pasa.

– Solo es eso, no te lo quise decir porque me molesta volver a pensar en esos idiotas.

– Déjame ver… ¿Paso algo con Tiedoll?, no, no creo, lo hubieras dicho.

– Lenalee…

– ¿Con tus hermanos?, no…

– Basta…

– No creo que con Allen.

– Te dicho que pares, Lenalee.

– ¿Paso algo con Lavi?

– Déjame en paz, ¿Qué solo que viniste aquí para interrogarme?

– Solo quiero saber, tú nunca me dices lo que te pasa, piensas que al callar tus problemas se van a resolver, pero la verdad es que eso no pasa, quiero ayudarte, ya sabes que no me agrada saber que uno de mis amigos están tristes.

– No estoy triste, deja la conversación, no pasa nada.

La chica revuelve sus ojos, Kanda puede decir que hoy Lenalee se está poniendo insoportable. Se quedan en silencio por un rato, lo único que se escucha es el resonar de los tacos de la chica. A pesar que sabe que Lenalee es prexistente, siente que esta vez la chica… piensa en dejar el tema atrás, ya que ella deja de parecer molesta, pero luego piensa que tal vez… ella quiere llegar a otro punto, después de todo… ella no se rinde así de fácil.

– Bueno, si no quieres decirme de lo que estas molesto… al menos dime algo y te dejo de molestar con eso ¿Sí?

Le ve un rato… piensa que la chica planea algo, pero ese "algo" debe ser mejor que seguir hablando de lo que está molesto, de lo que quiere golpear a alguien, de lo que… piensa que el pelirrojo es un idiota.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Me prometes que me darás una respuesta honesta?

– ¿Qué es?

– Solo promete que me vas a responder, no te preocupes, no te preguntare porque estas molesto.

Piensa un rato. Revuelve lo ojos.

– Lo prometo.

– Bien… sé que te dije que no estaba molesta y en verdad que no lo estoy, solo es una duda… ¿Cómo... fue que hicieron aquel "trato" de la relación abierta, tú y Lavi?

Se arrepiente, tal vez era mejor seguir hablando de su notable enojo, que fue dado por muchas razones ese día, la verdad que en este momento… no quiere hablar de eso , ya que eso le hace recuerdo a cosas del pasado, en donde… todo era distinto a lo que es ahora.

.

– _Yu, te he sido infiel._

 _No sabe qué hacer, qué sentir, solo lo ve, sin mover siquiera un músculo, nunca antes le habían engañado, aunque la verdad si vemos bien… está es la segunda relación que tiene y Alma jamás le engañó o siquiera tuvo la idea pasando por la mente, está seguro. Así que sigue ahí, con el silencio que vino para quedarse, con el fuerte sonido del viento chocando contra la ventana y la sonrisa que daba Lavi. Sí bien alguna vez se le fue comentado sobre esos casos de infidelidad, jamás prestó mucha atención, además nunca escuchó que alguna vez la persona que fue infiel se delate por si mismo, aún menos con una sonrisa._

 _Siente que debe golpearlo, siente que debe estar molesto y sí, lo está, pero no entiende el comportamiento del pelirrojo, no sabe por qué sonríe tanto… de alguna forma… esto se siente raro, algo molesto, algo triste. Gruñe._

– _¿Qué?_

 _Tal vez… sea una broma de mal gusto, tal vez…_

– _Eso, te he sido infiel y cuando lo hice, me dije a mi mismo "Yo no nací para ser fiel", la verdad es que… no sé, no es como si no te quisiera, porque si fuese así te terminaría y buscaría a una novia cariñosa. Ni yo sé por qué te fui infiel, solo pasó, así que decidí decírtelo. Sé que puedes estar molesto y lo entiendo, sin embargo mientras venía para aquí pensé en algo que nos puede ayudar con esta situación._

 _No puede evitar pensar que Lavi tiene algún tipo de trastorno mental, ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza?, ¿Por qué lo dice tan tranquilo?, ¿Será normal para él? Pestañea un poco, piensa, en serio piensa que Lavi está actuando muy raro y que tal vez se golpeó la cabeza o esto es una broma, le han pagado, está en show… no sé, esto no es normal y él lo sabe._

 _De sus labios no sale ningún sonido._

– _Mira, hoy he descubierto que no puedo serte fiel y ahora tú sabes que te puedo engañar, así que hay que dejar las relaciones normales, ¿Te parece?_

 _Solo lo ve… no entiende nada._

– _¿Yu?_

 _No sabe qué hacer._

– _¿Estás bien?_

 _¿…?_

– _Yu… me asustas. Eh, tampoco es para tanto… solo, solo digo que yo quiero que funcione y… em… responde algo._

 _Ahí frunce el ceño. Se levanta de la silla en donde estaba y gruñe algo. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese idiota?, ¿A qué se refería con "dejar las relaciones normales"?, ¿Acaso le está terminando?, ¿Por qué sigue sonriendo?_

– _Estas molesto._

 _Sí, lo está y aún más porque el idiota no deja de sonreír._

– _¿Tú vienes aquí dices mierda pura y esperar que no me moleste?_

– _¿Tanto te molesta que te haya engañado?_

 _Hay otro silencio, pero esta vez algo incómodo._

– _¿Por qué sonríes?_

– _¿Eh? –parece confundido–._

– _Eso hijo de puta, ¿Por qué mierda estás sonriendo?, ¿Esto es un chiste? Jódete, no pienso caer en tus estúpidos juegos._

 _Decide irse, claro esto es absurdo, de lo más seguro que el parchado solo quería jugar con él, muy pronto comenzó a reír y decirle que es mentira o sino… es verdad y estaba tratando de terminarle. Kanda no está dispuesto a esperar que pase una de las dos cosas, está harto, en serio que Lavi ahora le está sacando de las casillas. De todas las estupideces que dice el pelirrojo, Kanda está seguro que esta es la peor._

 _Pero antes de mandarle a la mierda al pelirrojo, Lavi le agarra del brazo. Kanda odia que el conejo tenga mucha fuerza en la mano._

– _Espera… Yu, en serio quiero hablarte y si te vas, te voy a seguir, en serio, lo prometo, te seguiré hasta que quieras hablar y si nunca quieres hablar, te seguiré para siempre. Así que… quédate._

– _Si te mató no podrás seguirme._

– _Sí… pero puede aparecer mi fantasma que te seguirá hasta que te mueras._

– _Pensaba que no creías en fantasmas._

– _No lo haga… pero quién sabe._

 _Suspira, ve a Lavi por un rato… no se mueve._

– _¿Y?, ¿Hablamos?_

– _Tsk, apúrate, sabes que tengo que ir a trabajar._

– _¡Bien! –sonríe, parece un niño– Em… como iba diciendo, sería mejor dejar las relaciones normales a un lado, o sea sería mejor tener otro tipo de relación… em Yu ¿Sabes qué es una "relación abierta"?_

– _No._

– _Bueno es… técnicamente lo que dice el nombre. Mayormente cuando estas con alguien, en las normas sociales te dicen que está mal estar con dos o más personas a la vez, sin embargo existe las relaciones abiertas que… si bien no son aceptadas por… muchos, existen. A lo quiero llegar es que, las relaciones abiertas son… bueno con un ejemplo, yo te engañe ¿Verdad?, en una relación normal eso se vería malo y vendría con una discusión, y una posible ruptura, pero en una relación abierta es… como normal._

– _Lo que quieres decir –el japonés interrumpe– es que yo tengo que ver como normal eso de que… me engañaste._

– _Em… técnicamente sí, o sea tú aceptas que yo salga con otras personas, mientras que no tenga nada serio con ellas, claramente si quieres te puedo informar con las personas que estuve y si pasa un milagro, y quieres estar con alguien… yo lo voy a aceptar._

 _No sé da cuenta o ya no le importa, pero ya se le hizo tarde para ir a su trabajo y mientras más ve a Lavi, ahí sentado, sin tener la sonrisa de antes, siente como si todo lo demás ya no importara. Aun así no sabe que responder, todo esto de la "relación abierta" es muy confuso y repentino, solo… solo tiene un pregunta._

– _¿Por qué quieres hacer eso de la "relación abierta?_

– _¿Por qué?, mn... bueno supongo que es porque tú… –queda un rato en silencio– porque sé que no puede serte fiel y que tú te vas a enojar si continuo. Ya te lo dije, quiero que esto funcione Yu, en serio te quiero._

 _Siente, sabe que… Lavi quería decir otra cosa, en ese momento de "porque tú…" quería agregar otra cosa, no sabe qué es, pero tampoco le importa demasiado. Es obvio que el pelirrojo quiere una respuesta, ya que este no le deja de ver, siempre hace, algunas veces se siente incómodo, ya que el pelirrojo casi todo el día se le queda viendo y eso no es solo hoy, mayormente todos los días lo ve, haciendo que sus miradas choquen y él se sienta algo incómodo._

 _No sabe por qué, la verdad aún tiene dudas, no sé puede explicar por qué de sus labios sale un… solo acepta y cuando ve la sonrisa renacer en los labios del pelirrojo, tampoco sabe por qué no sé siente arrepentido._

 _._

– Hablando.

– ¿Hablando?

– Sí.

– Kanda… dame una respuesta mejor.

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, hablamos sobre eso ese tema un buen tiempo, por culpa del idiota llegue tarde a mi trabajo.

– Pero… ¿Cómo llegaron al tema?

– No "llegamos", Lavi lo propuso.

– ¿Así de la nada?

– Sí.

La chica parece sorprendida, algo confundida, la verdad esa reacción le recuerda a como estaba él, piensa que no le va a creer, sinceramente si otra persona le dijeron eso… tampoco le creería, aun así la chica calla por un rato, parece que lo piensa. Kanda está consciente que falta poco para que Lenalee se vaya por otra dirección, no puede evitar pensar que está muy cerca de acabar con toda esta charla innecesaria, aquella que le hace recuerdo a otras cosas. Al final… ella solo le ve, ahora parece que…

– Lavi tan raro siempre –ríe– bueno, supongo que no puedo preguntarte como lo aceptaste –él asiente– Bien, Kanda, como no pasa nada con Lavi, ¿Le podrías decir que nuestra amiga Chomesuke volvió de Japón?

El nombre le suena, el nombre le suena…

– ¿Es castaña? –no puede evitar preguntar–.

– Sí… ¿La conoces?

 _¿Cómo no conocerla?,_ pensó. Claro, esa chica era la que recibía toda la atención del pelirrojo, no estaba celoso… solo… solo que le molesto que el idiota no dejara de mirarla, ya que así parecía un desesperado, no es como si le importara…, pero… era molesto.

– Tsk, hace poco el idiota se encontró con ella.

– ¿A sí? –pensó un rato– ¿Por eso estás molesto?

– No. –la chica le sigue viendo, algo le dice que si no cambia de tema… Lenalee es capaz de ir a su casa para continuar con esa conversación o hacer que él le siga hasta la casa que le pertenece a ella– Tú amiga también ha vuelto aquí.

– ¿Qué amiga?

– Esa que se iba chocando conmigo.

– ¿Miranda?, ya te dije Kanda, ella no era mi amiga, era la profe…

– No esa, la otra, esa que solo se iba chocando conmigo, la que siempre se olvidaba sus cosas y me pedía que le preste, la que hacía caer su lápiz todo el día, ella.

– Ah, Emilia.

– Sí, esa.

– Ya veo… entonces es verdad…

– ¿Qué?

– Nada… bueno, hace poco me encontré con ella, me conto que se había encontrado contigo y Lavi. La verdad no sabía que pensar, pensaba que ella no sería capaz de llamarte, ya que como sabes, antes le gustabas –La verdad, Kanda no sabe eso– pero resulta que es verdad. Kanda, sé que a ti no te importa lo que voy a decir, pero de igual manera te lo digo, como amiga. Me dijo Emilia que le gustaba Lavi.

Hubo un punto suspensivo, la verdad, para Kanda todo se paralizo por un rato, pensó que esto… que… bah, no importa, no sabe porque se siente así, debería descansar un poco más, parece que el sueño lo afecta demasiado, ya que se siente algo… siente un nudo en la garganta.

– Ya que ustedes me dijeron que no le diga a nadie acerca de lo que salen, no se lo dije, pero… solo quería informarte, ah y que me dijo que hoy, se iba a encontrar con Lavi en… –ella le vio por un rato, parecía que la chica se siente algo triste– en tu departamento.

Ella para de caminar, Kanda hace lo mismo, ella le sigue viendo… pero él no sabe qué hacer o cómo actuar, esto es muy repentino y siente las grandes ganas de ir a su departamento, y ver… saber si esto es verdad o solo es una táctica de Lenalee ver si él tiene celos. Lenalee ve la hora y según ella informa, ya es tarde, que debía irse antes que su hermano llame a la policía. Le da un beso en la mejilla como despedida y se va, dejándolo ahí…

No puede explicar por qué, pero después que la china se perdiera en su rango de vista, él se va a su casa, en un principio con paso lento medio rápido, un poco más rápido, rápido, luego corre.

* * *

Bien, espero que les haya gustado esto n.n está vez Kanda narró todo lo que había pasado, ahora que lo veo es la primera vez que hago que Kanda tenga toda el capítulo para el solo jeje.

Como verán, los capitulo están saliendo muy rápido, creo que tengo la intención de acabarlo hasta antes que vuelva a clases, que por cierto… no falta mucho, pero voy a intentar y si no puedo… bueno, los episodios saldrán menos rápido, pero saldrán.

Esto sería todo, espero que les haya gustado lo suficiente para que me dejen un reviews.

Nos leemos pronto.

 ** _Respondiendo al reviews de Marcia Andrea:_**

Espero que este capítulo no tenga muchos errores…

Creo que aquí se dio a entender que Lavi, en el anterior capitulo, no le quiso dirigir la mirada a Kanda y que siempre la iba desviando. Luego… no pienso decirte si Lenalee hizo que las confidencias pasaran, eso… no lo digo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, de nuevo yo… con la misma historia… en serio, alguien me da terapia? XD.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4.**_

* * *

 ** _No lo planeaba…_**

* * *

No sé lo espera, en serio, que alguien le esté llamando y le diga que si puede ir a su departamento, la verdad él niega, pero la insistencia es mucha y la chica dice que quiere preparar algún tipo de sorpresa a Kanda, aun así niega, pero… alguien toca la puerta y es nada menos que la chica con la que habla. No sabe si es por qué en serio quería hacer algo para el azabache o si… tenía planeado encontrarse con Yu en ese mismo momento.

Él intenta sonreír, después de todo esta aburrido porque su musa se había ido hace mucho, además que como está solo en casa… y considerando llamar a Yu para saber dónde está, piensa que algo de compañía no sería tan malo. Aunque le molesta, ya que está planeando algo para hacer las paces con Yu, después de todo ese último no le quiso dirigirle la mirada, con la simple excusa que verlo le recordaba a cosas que debe dejar de pensar. Desea botarla, pero no puede, ya que… ella está bien sentada en el sofá sonriendo.

– Es un gusto volver a verte.

– Ah, sí, es… un gusto. La verdad me impresionó mucho que llamaras –ahora que lo piensa él no le dio su número– Por cierto… ¿De dónde conseguiste mi…?

– De Hashiko.

– ¿Quién?

Ella ríe.

– Chomesuke. Con que si era cierto.

– Cierto… ¿Qué?

– No lo la reconoces a menos que le llame por su apodo.

– Ah, sí, es que en un principio no nos dijo como se llamaba y yo le puse el apodo, aun no me acostumbro. Pero bueno ¿Qué dijiste que querías hacer aquí?

Está seguro, muy seguro que la chica se puso algo roja, pero la verdad esto le está molestando algo, sabe muy bien que Yu está por llegar, también sabe que debe estar molesto por su comportamiento y para sumarle puntos, sabe que hay nuevos chefs en su cocina, lo que significa que él los debe entrenar y por lo cual, Yu siempre aparece enojado todos los días después del trabajo, espera que Kanda no se enoje con la visita inesperada. Él solo suspira, intentando no botar a la chica.

– Bueno… la verdad es que, yo… quiero ver a Kanda –no puede evitar hacer una mueca molesta, que ella no ve, sin embargo la rubia niega con la cabeza– No… la verdad es…

Alguien abre la puerta, interrumpe lo que iba a decir la chica y Lavi… solo sabe quién es, lo asegura sin siquiera ver la puerta. Ve a Kanda que está algo agitado, parece cansado, como si hubiera corrido, lo extraño, además de su aspecto, es que no se mueve del marco de la puerta. El pelirrojo se levanta y se dirige donde esta Yu.

– Yu –no puede evitar que sonora algo sorprendido– bienvenido.

Los ojos azules no se dirigen a él de inmediato, solo están fijos en la rubia, que saluda por detrás. Kanda frunce el ceño, luego le dirige la mirada a él. No sabe por qué… pero siente que está molesto, tal vez muy molesto.

– ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

La forma de hablar del azabache es muy despectiva, sobre todo cuando señala a la mujer sentada. Lavi sonríe un poco, le está apunto de decir que él no le invito, que ella apareció de la nada, pero… no puede, ya que la mujer –que de a poco se vuelve cada vez más odiosa– habla:

– Lavi me invitó.

Los ojos azules se dirigen otra vez a la mujer… parece más molesto. Sabe y está seguro que el japonés aprieta los puños, su mirada se oscurece más y… está seguro que lo va a golpear o al menos gritar, pero no es así y él se sorprende. Ve a un Kanda listo para atacar… él sabe que está molesto, pero la única acción que hace el azabache es dar un gruñido y cerrar la puerta, pero no entra al departamento, sí, Yu decide irse sin hacer nada más.

Es tan rápido el movimiento que Lavi se queda por un momento inmóvil, luego ve a la chica, que parecía igual o más sorprendida que él.

– Yo no te invite –seguro–.

– Lo sé, pero… ya te dije, quería hacerle una sorpresa a Kanda y…

Revuelve su único ojo, piensa, en serio piensa que Emilia es desesperante, tonta y… debería irse de enseguida de ahí, se arrepiente mucho de haberle abierto la puerta o de no decirle que se marche de enseguida. Cierra su ojo… suspira.

– Bueno Emilia, supongo que ya es hora de irse, yo tengo que ir a buscar a mi compañero… ya que si no lo encuentro, ya sabes, va a ser un lío.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque es mi compañero de piso y si él se enoja… nuestra convivencia se va a poner algo incómoda y yo no quiero eso.

– ¿Pero por qué Kanda estaría enojado?

 _"Porque va a creer o ya cree que quiero algo contigo y no puedo traer a ninguna persona aquí, a menos que sea un amistad"_

– Es que… no le gusta muchos las visitas –ríe… aun así no puede evitar sonar algo molesto– y además puede creer que esto es una cita, a él no le agrada que traiga a citas aquí.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque… no le agrada, así que debo ir a decirle que no es lo que parece.

Agarra una chaqueta que está por ahí, está listo para irse.

– Bueno, Emilia, ¿Te vas a ir o…?

– ¡Bien! –ella exclama– la próxima vez te pediré encontrarme contigo en otro lugar.

– ¿Eh?

Ella sonríe, algo roja, mientras que agarra sus cosas y sale por la puerta con pasó rápido. Lavi parpadea y siente como si le hubieran pedido una cita disimuladamente, pero eso no importa en ese momento, ya que Kanda está enojado, así que una vez que desaparece su sorpresa, sale por la puerta y ahí se encuentra con la rubia, que al parecer lo está esperando. Él se puede preguntar si esto era una broma o si la chica en serio no quiere que siga al japonés. Ella le dice que si le puede acompañar hasta cierta parte, ya que es tarde y teme que le pase algo, Lavi quiere responder que no, que debe hacer algo importante y que cree que no le va a pasar nada, pero ella, antes que el pelirrojo pueda decirle algo, le agarra del brazo camina un poco, por lo cual… se lo lleva.

– Estás calles no son tan peligrosas –susurra–.

– Lo sé… pero yo también estoy segura que Kanda estará bien, después de todo es alguien fuerte.

Él la ve.

– Sí, lo sé – _y eso es lo que me preocupa_ – pero sigue siendo mi compañero y amigo, me preocupo por él.

– Estará bien, en cambio yo… no soy fuerte, estaría en peligro si camino sola.

– No lo creo, no creo que te pase nada malo.

– Solo acompáñame un poco más… me gusta tú compañía.

Y sí, es evidente, la chica quiere algo con él, se alegra un poco que Yu no sepa de este tipo de cosas, o sino de verdad estaría enojado. A pesar que la rubia es bonita y prácticamente se le está entregando, él no quiere nada con ella, dejando de lado que no puede tener nada con personas que están relacionadas con él o Yu, en serio que la chica le está fastidiando la paciencia, ya que no le deja ir, por su culpa Yu está molesto y ahora tendrá que hablar con él, entre otras cosas.

Llega hasta una esquina.

– ¿Hasta dónde quieres que te acompañe?

– Mn… ¿Hasta dónde quieres?

– ¿Está bien si te dejó aquí?

La chica parece estar algo decepcionada, pero asiente y le suelta el brazo, ella se despide de él con un beso en la mejilla y se va. Lavi lo único que puede hacer es suspirar, sabe que intentar averiguar en qué dirección se fue Kanda, en ese momento, es inútil. Saca su celular… esperaba no tener que hacer esto.

– ¿Hola?

– _Hola Lavi, ¿Pasa algo?_

– ¿Tendría que pasar algo?

– _No lo sé, mayormente tú no llamas a menos que sea algo importante._

– Bueno eso sí…, pero –suspiro– en fin, ¿Lena has visto a Yu?

– _¿Kanda?, sí, hace poco… ¿Pasó algo?_

– Yu se fue del departamento y no sé a dónde ha ido.

– _¿Hace cuánto?_

– No mucho…, pero no sé a dónde ha ido y parecía algo molesto… ¿No sabes nada?

– _Em… –parece que lo piensa– ven a mi casa._

 _"Lo sabía…"_ , piensa.

– Bien, haya voy.

…

– ¿Qué pasó?

Ella está parada en el marco de su puerta, mientras que Lavi solo la ve, en serio, llamar a Lenalee sabiendo que puede estar aún molesta, es la última cosa que quiere hacer, pero sabe y está seguro que ella sabe dónde está Kanda, después de todo el japonés, a pesar de su orgullo, cada vez que pasa algo decide ir a la casa de la china, como la vez que se escapó de la casa de Tiedoll, apareció en la casa de Lenalee. Lavi puede pensar que si eso es venido de la costumbre de tratarse como hermanos o simplemente es porque ni el mismísimo Kanda sabe por qué va ahí.

– Nada, solo que vino tu amiga a mi departamento y Yu la vio, se enojó y se fue.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí… ¿Qué otra cosa más esperas, Lena?

– Nada, solo pregunto.

– ¿Sigues enojada?

Ella ríe por un momento, Lavi se tensa un rato, no sabe si Lenalee está queriendo hacer que sienta miedo o es porque dijo algo gracioso, piensa que es la primera opción.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

– Bueno supongo que es dèja vú, ya que Kanda me preguntó lo mismo hoy.

– Así que Yu está aquí…

– No.

– ¿No?

– No.

– ¿Entonces por qué me dijiste que venga?

– Porque quiero hablar contigo.

– ¿De qué?

– Ya sabes Lavi…

– ¿De lo qué pasó hace una semana?

– Sí.

– ¿Y qué pasa con Yu?, ¿No lo quieres buscar?

– Lo vamos a buscar, –ella dice saliendo del marco y cerrando la puerta– pero mientras hablo contigo.

– ¿Tan importante es para ti la conversación?, la verdad Lena, yo te digo, no deberías meterte en temas que no te incumben.

– Lavi, tú eres mi amigo, Kanda es mi amigo, así que eso me importa a mí.

Resopla, no sabía que la chica le había llamado solo para interrogarle, se puede preguntar si a Kanda le hizo lo mismo… la verdad, no sabe si querer escapar de estar con Lenalee o soportar sus riñas solo para buscar a Kanda. Sabe, otra vez, que llamar a Lenalee es un error, algo le decía que ese día no iba a ser el mejor de todos. A pesar de quererse ir, se quedó, no sabía bien por qué, después de todo él mismo puede buscar a Yu solo, sin embargo… tal vez solo quería hablar.

– ¿Qué quieres preguntar?

– Lo mismo que le pregunte a Kanda ¿Cómo es que llegaron al acuerdo de la "relación abierta"? , según me dijo él, tú fuiste el que dio la idea… ¿Quiero saber cómo es que se te ocurrió?

No puede evitar suspirar un poco, lo cual llama la atención de la chica, la verdad, recordar eso… tampoco era bueno, debería haberse ido.

.

 _Da una calada al cigarrillo, mientras que veía por la ventana a aquella pareja que iba peleando, según lo que escucha hace poco, la chica había encontrado a su pareja con otra mujer, lo cual había provocado una pelea, sin impórtales que estaban en la calle y que una multitud los iba viendo. El hombre se disculpa e intenta explicarlo, la chica solo insulta y pelea con la otra mujer; es un escándalo insufrible. Al ver eso solo puede pensar en lo pesado que es una relación, ya que las relaciones hacen que tus sentimientos jueguen, que tu razonamiento desaparezca un rato y en la mayoría de las veces, te quedes ciego soñando con un cuento de hadas. Además de eso, también está lo encadenado que uno puede estar, ya que si lo iba pensando bien, estar en una relación era como si le quitaran una parte de la libertad, ya que desde que sales con alguien es como pertenecerle a la otra persona, se puede preguntar cómo es que a algunas mujeres les puede gustar que les digan: "Tú eres mía", la verdad si él fuera mujer o si en alguna situación le dijeron eso, él dejaría la relación de inmediato._

 _Pero ese no es el punto de todo esto, ya que con ese cuestionamiento puede preguntarse: "Sí ve tan feo una relación… ¿Por qué está en una?", la verdad es que él mismo no sabe la respuesta, ya que… estar con Yu no es tan diferente a su concepto de las relaciones, aunque si lo piensa bien, es peor que una relación normal. Al menos en las relaciones normales hay un momento de amor puro, en donde el sueño de ser amado es cumplido, no importa si es un momento pequeño. Con Yu, desde el momento que comenzó todo esto, sabe que el japonés no lo ama o al menos, no tanto como a su primera pareja: Alma Karma. Así que solo suspira. Ve de nuevo a la pareja que acabo con su pelea, que el hombre está consolando a la mujer que es su pareja y como a la que llaman "la otra" es botada de la escena. Sin poder evitarlo ve a la mujer que era la "otra", ella igual está llorando y está enojada, puede preguntarse si todos le ven como si esa mujer es la mala de la escena, aunque la pregunta es rápidamente respondida, cuando un espectador la insulta y los demás están de acuerdo con esa persona. Él se enoja, ya que a pesar que él en el pasado ha hecho algo similar, –sí, bien, es un perro– sabe que no es culpa de la mujer, que esa mujer es otra engañada por el tipo ese, que el único que debería ser insultado debe ser el hombre, es obvio que muchos no están de acuerdo con él._

 _No puede evitarlo y la verdad es algo estúpido, ya que en cierta forma él se siente identificado como la tipa esa, no es como si fuera el "otro", ya que Kanda no está en algún tipo de relación con otra persona, pero piensa que el sentimiento es algo parecido a lo que él siente. Claro, ya que si eres el "otro" de una persona y sabes que lo eres, puedes sentir que esa persona no te quiere tanto como a la persona con la que está en una relación, en serio que piensa que él fácilmente podría decirse el "otro" en la vida de Kanda, es raro, si lo va pensando, ya que Alma murió hace mucho tiempo y ahora es él quien esta con Yu, pero… sabe y siente que es así. Está algo seguro que el japonés aun piensa en el coreano y hasta puede temer que… tal vez solo lo acepto porque se parece en algo al castaño._

 _A pesar que lleva un mes y algo con el azabache, no puede evitar pensar eso y a la vez, preguntarse por qué comenzó con todo ese juego sin sentido. Se siente mal, después de todo, gracias a lo que le pasó ese último… no fue con Panda a Australia, sí, bien, esa fue decisión suya y las demás personas no tiene nada que ver, pero de igual manera puede sentirse un poco arrepentido. Se quedó ahí por los amigos que tiene, por su vida ya hecha, por Kanda…._

 _Sabe cómo el azabache actuaba con Alma, después de todo conoció al coreano conjunto a Kanda, aquella vez que estaban en el parque, cuando él leía, Kanda hacía llorar a los niños y Alma jugaba como otro niño más. Sabe que Yu era más tranquilo, parecía… feliz, en serio feliz, no veía tantos insultos dirigidos hacía Karma y cuando éste silbaba el nombre de pila que tenía el chico… Kanda no se enojaba, es más, parecía gustarle que él pronunciara su nombre tabú._

 _¿Se sentía querido?, la verdad es que no. ¿Debe seguir con Kanda?, de eso no está muy seguro. ¿Por qué está con Yu?, no sabe… bueno, es obvio del por qué, porque lo quiere, pero… tiene dudas si es que el sentimiento es mutuo._

 _Suspira y decide irse de la cafetería en donde estaba. Con él… es diferente, Kanda lo insulta muy a menudo, no sabe si se siente feliz, pero la verdad parece que no tanto como cuando estaba con Alma, parece que si bien ya ha aceptado que le llame por su nombre de pila, tampoco le parece que le gusta ser llamado así, solo parece acostumbrado._

 _Se siente estúpido al pensar en eso, la verdad… no tendría que pensar en Alma, no él al menos, pero no puede… aun piensa que todo lo que dice es verdad. Él desea ser amado o sentirse así, también desea que le traten bien, sabe que Kanda no lo va a ser, pero aun así lo quiere, en serio que lo quiere. Así que… otra vez recuerda a la pareja que acaba de ver, el tener una amante pasa por su mente, pero luego piensa en Kanda y como se pondría él si lo descubría, además que si haría algo así… sabe que las demás personas irían tras de él –Lenalee, Allen y demás–, así que la idea es vetada… pero luego piensa en otra cosa. ¿Qué pasaría si Kanda lo aceptaría?, otra vez piensa que es imposible eso, ya que no cree que Kanda aceptara con ese tipo de tratos, pero sigue pensando en eso, tanto así que no puede evitar pensar en un modo de hacerlo. No es solo por él y su deseo de ser querido, si no que… tal vez Kanda encuentra a una persona que se parezca más a Alma que él, aunque no lo cree posible… pero igual._

 _Tener una relación abierta…_

 _.._

– _Yu, te he sido infiel._

 _Kanda le ve por un rato y Lavi espera que esto no sea un problema, espera que no haya una pelea o algo así, pero en serio que lo necesita, al menos intentarlo, a pesar que Lavi hasta el momento nunca le ha sido infiel… piensa que si le dice eso, puede hacer que el azabache acepte la propuesta._

 _._

– Em… ¿Cómo?, la verdad es que le di muchas vueltas al asunto, pensé una y otra vez, considere la idea que Yu no aceptara y se enojara, pero aun así lo intente.

– Pero ¿Por qué Lavi?

– Porque… la verdad es un asunto muy… muy… complicado. Lena, en serio que no quiero hablar de esto.

Ella hizo una leve mueca. Lavi en serio que está odiando estos últimos días, en donde todo el mundo le está haciendo recuerdo a Alma –siente, que de alguna forma, está empezando a odiar al coreano–.

– Lavi… en serio que yo quiero hablar de esto, aun no comprendo por qué comenzaron con eso de su relación abierta, pienso que es porque tú quieres tomar provecho de la situación, así que al menos dime sí estoy en lo correcto.

 _"La verdad Lena, yo tome esta decisión por qué Yu no me quiere, mejor ve tú a hablar con él y no conmigo"_

– Em… mira, es complicado, no creo que sea necesario decírtelo, pero en cierta forma… no es que quiero tomar provecho de la situación… solo… solo… no sé, es difícil.

Sabe, está muy seguro que la chica no está contenta con su respuesta, que quiere preguntarle muchas otras cosas más, sobre todo cuando él no está dando un respuesta concreta y solo esta diciendo las cosas a medias, no quiere hablar de esto, en serio.

 _Pero…_

Para de caminar, Lenalee lo ve confundida y se detiene, él parece sorprendido, asustado, la chica no entiende que le pasa y está por preguntar, pero Lavi se da la vuelta, desenado no haber visto la persona que cree que acaba de pasar, él tiembla y de sus labios sale un:

– ¿Panda?

* * *

–Música de fondo, suspenso– tan, tan, taaan. XD.

Bien… aquí está, me doy cuenta que estoy dando estos episodios día por medio o algo así, pero de igual manera estoy dando muy seguido. Estoy pensando en hacer lo mismo con mis otras historias, o sea el agarrar una historia y solo concentrarme en esa historia hasta acabarla… a ver si puedo :3

Pero… ¿Qué tal?, la verdad es que este capítulo estaba listo ayer… pero no tenía internet así que no puede entregarlo, pero bueno, el otro episodio también ya está siendo escrito… pero desde aquí quiero informar que no sé cómo voy continuar, es más, este capítulo me tranco un poco, ya que tenía dos opciones: 1.- Kanda se va de su departamento, 2.- Kanda se queda.

No sabía que hacer –tanto así que tuve que escribir la parte donde Kanda se quedaba, pero… esa versión era un poco más… ni tenía idea de que hacer, ya que planeaba hacer que Kanda se enoje y agarre a Lavi para decirle que sea su esclavo (Para que se avergüence frente a Emilia o la bote), de ahí el pelirrojo… le explicaría que él no le invitó– pero la versión de Kanda entrando… me hacía algo más tranquila, así que dije: no.

En el próximo capítulo… tal vez tarde un poco más, no sé qué hacer, aunque tengo una idea leve.

Dejare de aburrirles…

Nos leemos.

 ** _Respuesta de review: Marcia Andrea._**

XD, bueno me alegra saber que –aunque tu flojera siga viva– me hayas dejado un comentario. La verdad es que me inspira.

Em… no sé cómo voy a seguir esto… la verdad es que tengo muchas ideas rondando mi mente –me recuerda al final de "Paginas naranjas fosforescentes"– pero voy a intentar hacer algo y que no sea tan incoherente. Y em… creo que ya se vio algo, de igual manera te lo digo… sí, tus afirmaciones de que Lenalee esté planeando algo… son ciertos –maldita sea… es tan obvio que ya no lo puedo negar–.

Yo te tengo una pregunta ¿Crees que el título de esta historia este bien dada?

Espero que te siga gustando las historia.


	5. Chapter 5

Esta vez tarde un poco más, que se le puede decir, las clases… llegaron y evitan la rapidez de la actualización.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 5._**

* * *

 ** _Preguntas._**

* * *

No sabe por qué, pero no le agrado nada la idea de que Lavi estuviera con otra persona… en su departamento, tampoco sabe por qué se fue del mismo una vez la chica confirmo lo que dijo Lenalee, lo único que está totalmente seguro es que está molesto, que no sabe a dónde esta caminado. Solo resopla mientras ve el cielo oscuro, puede pensar que esto es absurdo, que tal vez debería volver, ya que está haciendo un puto frío y no está abrigado, pero aun con el deseo de volver, se queda ahí, sentado en una silla de alguna plazuela. Sabe que esto es odioso, que de igual forma en ese momento el idiota esta con esa rubia –no recuerda el nombre– y para colmo no puede dejar de pensar en ello.

Gruñe al aire.

– Te encontré.

Kanda se sobresalta un poco, ya que escucha una voz familiar, además que parecía algo feliz, lo único que está seguro es que no es Lavi, es una voz femenina. Dirige su mirada hacía la voz, ahí ve a Lenalee, con una sonrisa en la cara.

– ¿Lenalee? –sí, bien, no esperaba encontrarla ahí, está sorprendido– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Buscarte, Kanda, ¿Por qué te fuiste de tu departamento?, Lavi te ha estado buscando.

Parpadea un poco y luego frunce el ceño, ya que si el pelirrojo lo está buscando, eso significa que ha hecho algo malo y quiere ir a disculparse con él.

– Ah, ¿Y dónde está el idiota?

Ahí cambia la mirada de Lenalee, no sabe por qué, pero ahora siente que está algo… preocupada, ella se queda un rato en silencio, donde Kanda se puede preguntar si paso algo malo al imbécil, aunque eso no debería importarle… aun así lo piensa y no puede evitar estar algo interesado –preocupado– con lo que va a decir Lenalee.

– Estaba conmigo, pero se encontró con su maestro y él se lo llevó.

No puede evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido, Lenalee le ve algo confundida. Sabe muy bien que Lavi no quería encontrarse con su maestro por ninguna circunstancia, ya que cuando el viejo se fue… no quedó en muy buenos términos con su aprendiz. No está preocupado… solo... sorprendido.

– ¿Volvió? –susurra–.

La chica, a pesar que es un muy buena amiga de Lavi y Kanda, no sabe, no tiene ni la menor idea de por qué el japonés se sorprende y mucho menos por qué pregunto si volvió quién sabe quién, no puede evitar sentirse confundida, muy confundida y hasta en cierto sentido… enojada.

– ¿Quién volvió?

– Bookman, ¿Quién más?

– ¿A dónde fue Bookman?

– ¿No lo sabes? –Kanda está más confundido que Lenalee– Bookman se fue a Australia, hace mucho tiempo.

Ella se siente enojada, después de todo esa información no se le fue dada a ella, la verdad con esto, se puede preguntarse cuantas otras cosas no sabe, así que solo le vio por un rato, mientras que Kanda ya se iba parando de la silla donde estaba. Ella quería preguntar más cosas, como ¿Desde cuándo fue que Bookman no estaba en Inglaterra? O ¿Por qué nunca le dijeron acerca de eso?, pero no puede, ya que el azabache se adelanta a dar una interrogante:

– ¿Por dónde fue que viste por última vez al imbécil?

Ella sonríe.

– ¿Estás preocupado?

– No –se sobresalta– solo… sé que tu no me dejaras irme hasta que me encuentre con ese imbécil.

– Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero… –ella sonríe– sé que estas preocupado.

Kanda bufa, después de todo… tiene algo de razón, aunque él lo niegue, después de todo… sabe que de alguna forma es su culpa de que el imbécil no fuera a Australia.

.

 _Lavi está callado, solo ve aquella película en silencio, aunque sabe que el pelirrojo puede quedarse callado, el hecho que la película es mala y que Lavi no se esté quejando… lo hace pensar que algo no anda bien, por obviedad intenta ignorarlo por unos cuantos minutos, sabiendo bien que es muy posible que el parchado no quiera decir si hay algo malo, así que sigue viendo la película… un rato más. Cuando la película deja todo punto de interés en Kanda y ahora es solo aburrido, ve al pelirrojo, que como antes solo ve la televisión._

– _¿Qué te pasa?_

 _El único ojo verde se fija en él, pero no habla, solo por un momento no hay otro sonido en el cuarto aparte de la principal gritando. Sabe y está seguro que al pelirrojo le ocurre algo, lo suficientemente grave para no hablar y/o comportarse como siempre. No es que esté preocupado… solo le enoja ver a Lavi así._

– _No... –acaba diciendo el tuerto, luego se acerca a él y apoya su cabeza en su hombro– solo… problemas con el viejo._

 _Hay otro silencio, en donde el pelirrojo solo intenta acomodarse mejor en el hombro del azabache. Lavi cierra su único ojo._

– _¿No me preguntaras qué problema tuve con Panda?_

 _Kanda lo ve por un rato y luego apoya su cabeza en el cráneo del pelirrojo, golpeándolo levemente._

– _¿Debería?_

– _No sé –ríe– eso depende de ti._

– _¿Por qué estás tan callado?_

– _Mn… supongo que es por lo de Panda… estoy pensado._

– _Eso significa que está cerca el fin del mundo._

– _¿Por qué?_

– _Porque estás pensando._

– _Oye… –sabe y está seguro que Lavi se dio cuenta de la leve risa que dio, por eso el pelirrojo no se nota tan ofendido– yo siempre pienso Yu, por algo soy un genio._

– _El genio de los conejos… –revuelve los ojos–_

 _Está seguro que Lavi va a decir "no soy un conejo" o algo así, pero se equivoca, ya que el pelirrojo solo hace una mueca algo molesta y da un leve suspiro._

– _Al menos me dijiste genio… –susurra–._

 _No puede evitar verlo, pensar que está mal, ya que parece cansado, eso significa que está en un gran problema. Se debate internamente para preguntarle o no, sabe que Lavi puede no querer hablar del tema o… tal vez sea mejor no preguntar. Así que se queda callado por un rato, parece que el pelirrojo tiene la intención de dormirse apoyado en su hombro, la verdad es que él está dispuesto a dejarlo dormir._

– _Yu… si me iría… o si me estaría por ir, ¿Quisieras que me quedara?_

 _La pregunta le toma por sorpresa, nunca imagino que algo así se le fuera preguntado, puede pensar que tal vez eso es una pregunta importante, al menos algo muy importante para el pelirrojo, sabe que eso está –de alguna manera– relacionado con su "problema" que tiene con su tutor. Antes de siquiera pensar en alguna respuesta… sale de sus labios un:_

– _Sin ti, este lugar estaría silencioso._

 _Lavi ríe._

– _Claro, lo único que haría ruido sería las mágicas veces que ves televisión, pero… eso no responde a mi pregunta, después de todo a ti te gusta el silencio ¿Verdad?_

 _Suspira, la verdad no sabe que debería decir._

– _Sí, pero… sería aburrido._

 _Se sobresalta un poco cuando el pelirrojo se aparta de su hombro y luego le ve directo a los ojos, –como acostumbra a hacer siempre– luego sonríe un poco y lo abraza, Kanda está algo sorprendido –confundido– con los actos que hace el otro._

– _Entonces me voy a quedar –susurra– ya que sino… el gran Yu se va a quedar aburrido para siempre._

 _El pelirrojo ríe, haciendo que el japonés se sienta aún más confundido, ya que no sabe a lo que se refiere o por qué se puso tan feliz, la verdad… todo esto es algo raro, aun así extrañamente, él se siente algo bien… no sabe por qué._

– _¿De qué estás hablando?_

– _De que me voy a quedar contigo para siempre._

 _Kanda no sabe por qué Lavi está tan contento, por qué de alguna forma parece que lo ayudó, está confundido, pero a la vez no le importa mucho, él nunca quiso saber mucho acerca de los problemas del parchado, sabe que eso no le incumbe y que en muchos casos, Lavi no quiere tocar los temas._

– _Imbécil_

 _Es lo único que dice en ese momento e involuntariamente… acaricia los cabellos rojos mientras cierra los ojos._

 _._

– ¿Quieres ir a buscarlo?

Kanda parpadea un rato y luego ve a Lenalee, que ella sonríe, antes que siquiera él pueda negarlo o decir que no sabe de lo que está hablando, la chica se aferra a su brazo y lo estira, para ir caminando en dirección a la última vez que vio al pelirrojo. El japonés se puede enojar con Lenalee por esa acción, pero no lo hace, no sabe si es porque después de todo no puede enojarse con Lenalee o si es porque en el fondo quiere encontrarse con Lavi, la verdad, quiere creer que es la primera.

– Es algo lejos –ella susurra– pero… creo que es por aquí.

Él la ve, solo gruñe un poco.

– Kanda –ella vuelve a hablar– nunca te lo pregunte, pero creo que ahora es el momento perfecto para hacerlo –Kanda siente que esto… hay algo malo– Según lo que sé, cuando les descubrí aquella vez en tu departamento, ya habían comenzado su relación hace un buen tiempo. Ya sabes aquella vez que los juntos y sin ropa, cuando Lavi estaba encima de ti…

– ¿A qué quieres llegar? –interrumpe algo fastidiado (avergonzado) –.

– ¿Cómo fue que comenzó tu relación con Lavi?, o sea… ¿Quién se declaró?, a menos que claro su primera acción fuera meterse en la cama.

– Deja de hablar de eso.

– ¿Entonces cómo fue?

Hace un mueca medio molesta, ya que Lenalee nunca, jamás va a olvidar aquella vez en donde el tonto de Lavi se olvidó cerrar la puta puerta y Lenalee –que por mala suerte iba a visitarlo– al verla abierta sospechara un robo o quién sabe qué, así que entró y… encontró algo que nunca debería haber encontrado.

Aun así ella le sonríe, viéndole, esperando que le dé una respuesta.

.

– _¿Qué quieres?_

– _Hablarte._

– _¿Para eso me has llamado?, jódete conejo, no desperdicies mi tiempo libre así._

– _Oh, no seas malhumorado, en serio quiero hablarte de una cosa importante._

– _¿Qué?_

– _Que me gustas._

 _Kanda está muy consciente que está en una cafetería, sabe que está tomando té verde, al igual que está muy seguro que estuvo a punto_ _de escupir lo tomado. Ve a Lavi que está tranquilo, que está feliz y una vez que deja de hablar solo da un leve suspiro, después se dispone a tomar algo del café pedido. Lavi sonríe… él en cambio… se le queda viendo, por unos minutos. La cafetería está casi vacía, el sol está desapareciendo y la noche está a punto de hacer su entrada, él… no nota nada de eso, solo nota que Lavi está viendo por la ventana mientras da un sorbo a la bebida._

 _Pasan unos minutos en total silencio._

– _Yu… espero una respuesta…_

 _Lavi parece tranquilo, Kanda… no sabe que responder, la verdad jamás se puso a pensar que algo así pasara, así que… solo lo ve por un rato, pensando en la mejor opción, raramente por su mente no pasa la idea de decirle "A ni me gustas, hijo de puta, así que vete y nunca más me hables". Sí lo pensara ahora… ¿tal vez la idea será botada?_

 _Él ojo verde se queda fijo en él, Kanda se siente algo incómodo y siente como su corazón se apresura, lo único que puede asegurar Kanda en ese momento es… que lo odia, sí, odia sentirse tan fuera de lugar, no saber qué decir, que su maldito corazón lata tan rápido. Lo odia._

– _¿Yu?_

 _Lavi se acerca a él, recorre su silla hasta estar muy cerca, en todo el momento el pelirrojo no deja de verlo y el japonés solo… tampoco puede dejar de verlo. Siempre supo que el pelirrojo tiene un amor hacía su nombre de pila, así que no es extraño cuando Lavi se acerca a él más de lo común dijera ese nombre suyo en un susurro. La mano del pelirrojo se dirige hacía su barbilla, haciendo que él levante la cabeza un poco y le vea, a Lavi, a pesar que lo ve en cada momento._

 _Las intenciones están bien sabidas, Kanda las sabe y… no se nueve ni un poco, pero Lavi deja de acercase y se queda quieto._

– _¿Me darás una respuesta?_

 _Kanda chasquea la lengua y Lavi solo suspira, se aleja algo._

 _El lugar está vacío, la noche ya hizo su entrada, las luces de las calles y del lugar en donde están, se prenden, es ahí, cuando el sonido del reloj es lo único que se escucha, cuando los meseros y demás del lugar perdieron el interés de estar atentos a los clientes, por el simple hecho que prácticamente no hay nadie, es ahí cuando Lavi parece querer retirarse y dejar la clara intención de besarlo, es por eso que si le preguntas a Kanda el por qué se niega a dejar que Lavi se vaya, no puede darte una respuesta, mucho menos puede explicarte el hecho que él mismo es el que hizo que las claras intenciones… pasen. La mano de Kanda se pone en la nuca del parchado y acaricia las hebras rojas, luego las agarra con fuerza, así hace que se acerque a él y lo bese._

 _Por un breve rato Lavi no corresponde, ya que se sorprende, pero… luego parece que ríe un poco con el beso aún efectuado. Tal vez no importa… tal vez no lo piensa, pero aún están en la cafetería, cerca de una ventana y sí, los ven. Algunas personas dan un grito ahogado, otras lo ven como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo, las madres tapan los ojos de sus hijos y las personas mayores dan susurros con críticas. La verdad, nada de esto es notada por ambos._

 _Se separan por falta de aire. Lavi sonríe y lo ve con ese ojo verde._

– _¿Yu, te gusto?_

 _Tarda un rato en responder._

– _Tsk._

 _Ríe, Lavi ríe y es ahí cuando ambos se dignan a ver por la_ ventana _, donde pueden notar que la gente de afuera les ven con asco, otras perturbadas, algunas sorprendidas…_

– _D-disculpen –habla la mujer mesera que acababa de ver lo que pasó, mientras que por detrás los demás meseros los veían con total asco– ¿Van a pedir algo más o se van a retirar?_

 _Era obvio, los están botando. Kanda gruñe un poco, Lavi solo se para y ríe algo. El pelirrojo sabe que esto es… sabe cómo es la impresión de la gente hacía la personas homosexuales, así que solo agarra a Kanda y sale, intenta evitar las miradas, críticas y demás cosas que hace la gente cuando lo ven con Yu. Cuando están lo suficientemente lejos de esa cuadra y la gente ya deja de verles feo, es cuando Lavi suspira y ríe un poco más._

– _Vaya… la gente es algo metiche, bueno Yu –sonríe– ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?_

 _._

Sí lo piensa bien, es raro que haya comenzado así, siendo que después la relación se volviera un total secreto, que por suerte, nunca más cometieron ese tipo de… imprudencias. Además que es fácil ocultar algo, cuando no le dices a nadie y toda la relación se mantiene en un cuarto, sin contar que Bookman se fue a Australia, haciendo que no sepa casi nada de lo pasó entre ellos y con Tiedoll… como siempre va viajando, también es fácil.

La china le sigue viendo.

– ¿Por qué debo responderte?, ya te respondí una de tus preguntas hoy y dijiste que me dejarían en paz.

– Sí, –acepto ella– pero te dije que te dejaría en paz, con el tema de tu notable enojo, además que no te estoy insistiendo saber por qué te fuiste de tu departamento. Así que Kanda, ¿Me podrías responder?

– Yo creo que te respondí mucho hoy.

– ¿Es tan malo?, ¿No tienes confianza en mí?, mira estoy molesta, ya que no sabía que Bookman se fue y además, sabes que me molesto no saber lo que tenían ustedes dos. Estoy segura que si no les hubiera visto, nunca me lo hubieran dicho. ¿Por qué no confían en mí?, ¿No somos amigos?

Cuando Lenalee les vio aquella vez, gritó un poco, cerró los ojos y la puerta, luego… en fin, la cuestión es que se enojó mucho –y cuando salieron, y la chica aún estaba ahí, Lenalee estaba demasiado roja, tal vez sea por la escena vista o por lo molesta que estaba–. A pesar que le dijeron –que Lavi le dijo– que eran pareja, que hace un año y algo más estaban, jamás tocaron el tema de ¿Cómo comenzó todo?, ya que la respuesta no quería salir de los labios de Kanda y a Lavi nunca se le fue preguntado, así que… ahora que lo piensa… sabe por qué hace tanto lío, después de todo conoce a la china.

– Él lo hizo –la chica le vio por un rato– Lavi… se declaró.

Después de un buen rato, volvió a ver la sonrisa de la chica. Ella abre la boca, está dispuesta a decirle algo, pero antes que algún sonido salga de sus labios… escucha algo.

– ¿Te arrepentiste?

La voz se le hace conocida, pero no tanto. El tono es agrio, serio y… no puede evitar dirigir su mirada hacia donde se encuentra la voz...

– No… yo…

– Lavi, te estoy hablando, veme.

Ve al pelirrojo y a su maestro.

* * *

¿Qué tal?, ahora quedó algo más corto, no sé por qué XD. ´

Ah, quiero declarar que ya sé cómo voy hacer la historia, sip, tengo un final ya establecido y soy feliz, después de una mala noche –quiero agradecer a mis gatos por no dejarme dormir– tuve una iluminación, así que no se preocupen, tengo ya todo.

Por sí… Marcia, que Kanda este vagando por las calles sin saber a dónde ir, ya lo tenía planeado, no puedo creer que hayas pensando en lo mismo que yo –por algo somos hermano XD–.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, mi amor hacia está historia no se va… aun XD.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 6._**

* * *

 ** _Problemas._**

* * *

 _._

– _Vamos._

 _La voz es estricta, es una orden directa que sabe… que siente que debe acatar, él sonrió algo nervioso, sabiendo bien que a pesar de tener el instinto de seguir con el mandato del abuelo, tiene la decisión de que esta vez… hacer lo que él quiera con su vida. De alguna forma se siente algo nervioso, tenso, la verdad es que sí, aun le tiene miedo._

– _Espera un poco Panda, yo…_

– _¿No vas a ir?_

– _No, la verdad no quiero ir._

 _Piensa que el viejo Bookman se va a enojar, pero no lo hace, solo lo ve serio, de alguna manera, Lavi aun siente algo de nerviosismo, es la primera vez que no hace lo que su tutor quiere que haga._

– _Lo suponía… –el hombre dice mientras da un leve suspiro– ¿Por qué?_

– _Bueno, supongo que es porque no hay razón aparente para dejar todo e irnos a Australia, mira Panda, aquí ya tengo una vida y tampoco soy un niño para que quieras llevarme a todos lados, así que yo me quedo._

– _¿Eso es todo?_

– _Em… sí._

– _Pensaba que me ibas de decir mejores cosas, como que habías encontrado trabajo, algo estable, no esperaba que tu excusa de no querer ir, se deba a solo la vida que tienes aquí. Pensé que te había criado para sobresalir y solo pensar en ti, no en los demás._

– _Pero yo pienso en mí, aquí ya tengo amigos, contactos y empezar de nuevo esta altura, me parece absurdo._

– _¿Eso crees?_

– _Si, totalmente, después de todo no creo que me vaya mejor en Australia, creo que aquí…_

– _¿Es por tus amigos?_

– _No solo eso, sino que…_

– _¿Aquí crees que vas a triunfar como escritor?_

– _Sí, claro, después de todo…_

– _¿Dime la razón principal para que quieras quedarte?, es evidente que si vas a triunfar como escritor, lo harás donde quiera que estés, además ir a otro entorno te hará ver otra respectiva del mundo, creo que te enseñe a estar siempre en movimiento y no encerrarte en un sitio._

– _Por eso mismo siempre viajamos, pensé que ya lo habías dejado, después de todo no hemos viajado en cuatro años._

 _El viejo suspira y Lavi solo le ve, sabe que bien que Panda no va a tratar de llevárselo, pero… a la vez está convencido que para que se quede, tiene que haber una muy buena razón, sabe que no la tiene, solo quiere quedarse por sus amigos, por Yu. Presiente que este viaje repentino tiene otra causa, después de todo el viejo no viaja a otros lugares porque quiera, sino por un trabajo, por algo importante. Así que lo ve por uno instantes… quiere… solo quiere quedarse ahí._

– _¿Cuál es la razón principal?_

– _Ya te lo dije._

– _No, no lo hiciste._

 _Lavi traga saliva._

– _No sé qué esperas que te diga, Panda, ya te dije, ya tengo una vida aquí, no pienso irme solo porque tú quieras. Tú sabes bien, que a pesar que siempre íbamos viajando, volvíamos a Inglaterra, solo porque tú tienes muchos asuntos pendientes aquí, este lugar… es lo más cercano a un hogar que tengo y no quiero dejarlo._

– _¿Te has encariñado con este lugar?_

 _Se maldijo un poco, sabe que la pregunta que le dio Panda ya ha sido respondida por él, que toda sus acciones hacen saber a leguas que él se ha encaprichado con esa ciudad, con sus amistades, con toda la comodidad de la vida ahí. Bookman no se ve enfadado, tampoco… no sabe cómo se ve._

– _Pensé que te había criado para no encariñarte con nada._

 _Se siente mal… no puede explicarlo, pero con aquello siente que ha fallado, sí, con todo lo que había aprendido de su tutor… ahora había fallado totalmente, así que… no puede evitar bajar la cabeza para ver el piso, se siente mal y solo ve como el viejo abre la puerta y antes de salir susurra un:_

– _Más te vale no arrepentirte._

 _._

– Pensé que te fuiste.

– ¿Así hablas a tu maestro después de verle por 5 años?

Lavi está algo nervioso, la verdad que ver a Panda de repente, mientras está buscando a alguien que fue el que prácticamente hizo que se quedara, es algo que no esperaba. De nuevo se da cuenta, que su suerte, algunas veces, lo traiciona, pero lo traiciona a lo feo.

– Ah, buenas noches señor Bookman –sonríe Lenalee, que no escuchó lo que dijo el viejo–.

– Buenas noches, joven Lee, es un gusto verte, pero… en este mismo instante, quiero hablar con Lavi, sería mejor que te vayas a tu casa.

La chica le ve al pelirrojo, Lavi solo… ve a Panda, sabiendo que esto no va a estar bien.

– Sí, Lena, yo… voy a hablar con Panda.

– Em… está bien, ¿Nos vemos más rato?

– No, no creo, te veo mañana.

Sabe que la chica está confundida, que no sabe porque ahora está tan serio, ya que ahora que lo piensa, la chica no está informada acerca de la ida de su tutor. Así que le sonríe y le dice que sería mejor que se vaya a casa.

– Está bien… Adiós Lavi, adiós Bookman.

La chica se va… Lavi ve a Panda, Bookman lo ve a él. Hay un momento de silencio. Con la presencia de su tutor, sabe muy bien que él tiene un temor, sí, el temor de la simple pregunta: _¿Te arrepentiste?,_ ya que está seguro que… no está seguro de la respuesta, siente que en serio fue una mala decisión el no irse y que…, pero en parte, siente que no se arrepiente acerca de lo que en antaño decidió. Piensa en Kanda, en lo bueno, en lo malo. Si ve bien, en el trabajo no está mal… aunque… recuerda lo que le dijo Bookman en un pasado, eso es cierto, aquello que _sí él triunfaría como escritor, lo haría en cualquier lugar en donde estuviera,_ así que eso no equivale a nada. ¿Qué más había en Inglaterra?, sus amigos, bueno, sigue teniendo amigos, ¿Qué más?, Kanda, que es su principal problema en ese momento.

 _Mierda…_

– ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿Estás… bien?

Lavi no puede evitar romper el silencio sofocante.

– Iré al grano, ¿Tienes trabajo?

– Sí, lo tengo Panda, tengo una editorial con la que estoy trabajando, pronto… ya tendré mi primer libro publicado.

– ¿Te sigue gustando este lugar?

Su único ojo no puede evitar moverse, para ver los alrededores, para darse cuenta que está cerca de un parque y que esa noche, las calles están silenciosas.

– Sí…

Los ojos del viejo nunca cambian, ya que esos ojos le penetran para saber si está diciendo la verdad o no, ese dato lo sabe muy bien Lavi, jamás pudo mentirle a su tutor, tanto así que ya no puede mentirle, en serio, ni lo intenta, es… una maldición, por eso se preocupa de la pregunta de si él se arrepiente o no, no sabe lo que respondería.

No puede evitar pensar en ¿Qué podría responder?, ¿Qué tal vez si se arrepiente?, pero si lo hace, es obvio que el viejo le va a pedir una explicación para el arrepentimiento, sí eso pasara… no sabría que responder, ¿Le diría que es porque Kanda no lo quiere?, sí hace eso, Bookman enserio que se va a enojar. Sabe que está nervioso, sabe que sus manos se están moviendo mucho para intentar calmarse… ¿Cómo fue que… él… en cierto momento parecía estar feliz con esa decisión?

.

 _La noche es oscura, silenciosa, pero no puede dormir, se mueve de un lado a otro y es por que sabe que pronto va a tener que enfrentar a Panda, decirle que se queda y además, para añadirle puntos a su estrés, cuando Panda se vaya, está seguro que no tendrá donde vivir, después de todo el viejo ya está vendiendo el departamento donde viven. Por eso… no puede dormir. Sabe que Kanda está durmiendo y no cree que le despierte, ya es muy tarde en la noche y… está durmiendo profundo, a ello viene el intento de conseguir una posición algo cómoda para conseguir dormir, a pesar que sabe que eso es algo vano, ya que está haciendo eso desde… ¿Tres horas?, tal vez más._

– _Eres una molestia._

 _Se estremece un poco, al estar en un total silencio, puede decir que se asustó por el repentino ruido, pero después asimilarlo dirige su mirada hacía la otra persona en la habitación, Yu. Al verle se da cuenta que el japonés le está dando la espalda, así que no puede verificar si sigue durmiendo o está despierto. Sonríe un poco._

– _Lo siento ¿Te moleste?_

– _Te mueves mucho_

– _Es que no puedo dormir._

 _Ahí es cuando Kanda se da la vuelta para verlo y él le puede ver, se da cuenta que está despierto y puede preguntarse... ¿En qué momento el japonés dejó de estar en los brazos de Morfeo?_

– _Jódete, deja de moverte que yo quiero dormir._

 _Ríe mientras que sigue viéndole. El azabache está adormilado, apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos, está cansado y este hecho divierte un poco más al pelirrojo, quien mueve su mano hacía los cabellos negros, acariciándolos. A decir verdad le gusta tocar el cabello sedoso que tiene Kanda, desde que le conoció siempre el cabello raramente tan suave fue una atracción para él, algunas veces puede envidiarlo –aunque a él no le importa mucho el estado de su cabello y la verdad… le da igual como este– pero ahora, solo lo quiere disfrutar._

– _Bien, voy a intentar dormir, así para que tú duermas, Yu._

 _Después de eso, viene el silencio. El japonés cierra los ojos y se dispone a dormir en esa posición, haciendo posible que Lavi lo vea, vea la cara pasiva que puede tener el azabache cuando duerme, al pelirrojo le gusta lo que puede ver con su único ojo. A pesar de todo… no puede dormir, sigue ahí, viendo a la nada, al techo, a Yu, pensando en muchas cosas y a la vez en nada. Piensa que se va a quedar así toda la noche, así que decide levantarse de la cama, para ir a tomar un vaso de agua e intentar… dormir._

 _Escucha un gruñido leve._

– _Muérete._

 _Se sobresalta, ya que antes que pudiera abrir la puerta Yu habla, piensa que tal vez está dormido, no sería una sorpresa escuchar a Yu hablar mientras duerme, ya que en tanto tiempo que lo conoció, siempre o casi siempre habla dormido, algunas veces son amenazas, otras insultos, algunos recuerdos… que hacen que se levante en la noche sobresaltado, lo conoce y lo suficiente como para saber ese tipo de cosas del azabache. Solo lo ve, esperando que no hable más y así pueda irse._

– _Conejo, eres un molestoso, ¿Qué puta estás haciendo a esta hora?_

 _Parpadea un poco, mientras que lo ve sentarse en la cama. Puede preguntarse si está enojado o sí… solo está adormilado._

– _¿Eh…?_

– _¿Qué?, ¿A estas horas te vuelves más idiota o qué?, responde._

– _No, nada, solo quería tomar un vaso de agua, porque no puedo dormir. ¿Te desperté?_

– _Sí, por tú culpa tampoco he podido dormir._

– _Oh, perdón, ¿Quieres que te traiga agua?_

 _Lo ve, los ojos cansados de Kanda lo ven. Lavi puede decir que Yu está cansado y que eso puede significar que el malhumor del azabache pueda aumentar de lo que es de costumbre._

– _Eres un dolor de cabeza –susurra algo irritado– ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?_

– _No sé, no puedo… tengo insomnio… –lo ve por un rato y piensa que… sería mejor decir la verdad, después de todo, después de todo no ve lo malo en hacer eso– en realidad, estoy pensando, en que si Panda se va… yo no tendré un lugar para quedarme, así que… estoy pensando en una posibilidad._

– _¿Por eso haces tanto lío?_

 _Decir que estuvo descolocado un rato es una cosa… cierta, ya que después de lo que dijo Yu, Lavi pudo pensar si esto era cierto, si el japonés no ve la verdadera posición que se encuentra él, y que…_

– _Sí, yo creo que eso es muy importante Yu._

– _Tsk, eres un imbécil, si tú mayormente estas aquí y nunca estás en tu casa. ¿Para qué hacer lío de un lugar en donde casi no vas?_

– _Sí, pero… –… la verdad es que ese dato se le había ido, no sabe cómo se le pudo ir algo tan importante, así que calla y lo ve un rato, pensando en… está algo feliz– Entonces estás diciendo que cuando Panda se vaya… ¿Me puedo quedar aquí?_

– _Yo nunca dije eso –afirma Kanda recostándose en la cama– solo digo que sería lo mismo._

 _Lavi asiente, luego ríe un poco, decide dimitir de la idea de ir a tomar algo, ya que siente que una carga… se ha ido y que tal vez pueda conseguir el sueño. Se recuesta en la cama, junto a Kanda. El japonés le da la espalda para intentar dormir y él solo lo ve._

– _¿Yu?_

 _Kanda gruñe._

– _Muérete… y duerme._

 _Ríe._

– _Solo me aseguraba que duermas, –sonríe mientras que sus brazos lo rodean al azabache, lo abraza por la cintura– y también me voy a asegurar que no tengas frio –apoya su cabeza en la espalda del azabache–._

 _Él… está feliz con quedarse con alguien como Kanda, después de todo… Yu es genial, a pesar que no le demuestra mucho su amor… se nota._

 _._

Da una leve sonrisa al recordarlo, no puede evitarlo, después de todo estar sonriendo al aire mientras que su tutor lo ve es… algo que en verdad no quería hacer. Bookman le ve algo confundido, pero sobretodo serio. Puede sentir que su nerviosismo está menos que antes y que ahora… está preparado para todo y…

– ¿Te arrepentiste?

Se detiene un rato, la pregunta tan temida ya aparece y sin darse cuenta desvía la mirada, no sabe porque… pero no quiere verle.

– No… yo…

– Lavi, te estoy hablando, veme.

Lo ve… recuerda las épocas doradas en donde él, por unos instantes, olvido la existencia de Alma y fue feliz, con Kanda… esa felicidad de antaño se repite y… de alguna manera se siente bien, por primera vez, se siente bien con algo del pasado.

– No –está seguro de la respuesta, sus manos dejaron de jugar y… lo ve, con su único ojo– no me arrepiento, es más, estoy feliz con lo que decidí.

Bookman da un leve suspiro, no parece cansado o enojado, más bien… aliviado.

– Más te vale idiota. Ya que vine aquí para asegurarme que estás bien, aunque creo que aun estás haciendo idioteces.

– ¿Qué hablas Panda?, ¿Qué hice está vez?

– No lo sé –responde el viejo agarrando la maleta que… recién se da cuenta que tiene, luego ve un árbol de por ahí– pero hay dos personas detrás del árbol y estoy seguro que te buscan.

No puede evitar girar atrás para ver el árbol y ver como Kanda dice algo de irse, y Lenalee le agarraba de la muñeca, diciéndole que no se iba a ir, que tal vez la conversación es importante y debería escucharla. Él ríe un poco.

– Me voy a quedar en Inglaterra, tal vez para siempre, ya no soy joven para ir viajando. Lavi, una vez que consiga un lugar estable –lo ve– quiero hablar contigo seriamente.

Se congela y asiente, siente que está conversación solo fue el comienzo de una larga charla, suspira y puede pensar si es que Bookman se fue con el simple hecho que Yu y Lena están ahí. De cierta forma quiere agradecerles, de otra manera… el simple hecho de que ambos estén ahí, puede provocarle más problemas con Panda. Y…

– Antes de irme, Lavi, respóndanme ¿Sigues saliendo con Kanda Yu?

Parpadea unas cuantas veces.

– ¿Qué?

– Que si tú y Kanda Yu aun salen.

– Em… sí, Panda… ¿Cómo sabias…?

– Era obvio, imbécil, no creas que soy un idiota como tú –se da la vuelta– Solo era esa pregunta… pronto voy a hablar contigo.

Traga saliva. _Estoy está mal._

– Déjame en paz Lenalee, yo no quiero esperar a que el idiota hable con su maestro.

– Kanda… tú tienes que hablar con Lavi, así que tú no te vas hasta que ustedes dos hayan resuelto todo.

– Chicos… los escucho –interrumpe Lavi sonriendo–.

Tanto Kanda como Lenalee lo ven por un rato, la china suelta al japonés y Yu solo frunce el ceño.

– Oh, Lavi, ¿Qué pasó con Bookman?

 _"Sabe que estoy con Yu, quiere hablarme seriamente, por lo cual planea mi muerte próxima y que gracias a ustedes… creo que estoy en un mayor problema"._

– Em… nada, solo me preguntó cómo me va y dice que se va a quedar aquí para siempre o algo así.

– Bien, eso es bueno.

– Mientes –Kanda lo ve por unos instantes– Tsk, conejo mentiroso.

– ¿De qué hablas Yu?, ¿No me crees?

– No.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque no, es obvio que mientes.

Los ojos de Kanda siempre le gustaron a Lavi, aquellos orbes azules que lo absorben un rato, de alguna manera rara, en cierto punto de su amistad –antes de la llegada al noviazgo– le gustaba verlos enojados, claro eso era antes de conocer ese brillo que tiene el japonés cuanto está feliz, ahí, desde ahí puede decir que siempre le van a gustar los orbes del color del mar y que aun los ojos enojados del japonés, tiene un encanto único. Por eso se queda callado un rato, observando los ojos azules. Tiene una cosa clara: _Kanda no está del mejor humor posible._

– Bien… lo que pasó es que Panda está medio enojado y…

– ¿Te arrepientes?

– ¿Eh?

– Eso, hijo de puta, sí te arrepientes de no irte con tu maestro.

Lenalee siente, por primera vez en toda su vida que sobra, que no debería estar y que sería mejor darles su espacio, claro esa era una parte de ella, la otra parte piensa que sería mejor quedarse, escuchar lo que debe escuchar y cuando uno de los dos se calle, ella puede hacer que vuelva la conversación, claro, eso no evita que se sienta incomoda y con ganas de irse. Para su vergüenza personal y haciendo que la atmosfera seria se vaya, suena su celular y ahí no acaba la cosa, la música saliente del artefacto es nada menos aquel tono que su hermano le dio, aquella canción que el mismo Komui cantaba acerca que ella era perfecta. Se pone roja y busca su celular en su bolso, cuando logra sacarlo, se da cuenta que ambos chicos la están viendo y que gracias a ella, la única oportunidad de que sus dos amigos hablen se había esfumado. No le queda de otra contestar y alejarse un poco para hablar con su hermano.

Mientras la china habla… Lavi vuelve a ver a Kanda.

– ¿Por qué la pregunta Yu?

– Solo responde.

Lavi lo ve…

* * *

¡Ah!, maldito Panda malvado, los Pandas son malvados, crueles, inhumanos, sobre todo Bookman Panda. Bien… la verdad es que exagero, pero no puedo evitarlo, este episodio salió mucho más lento por culpa de Panda, ya que ese Panda malvado es muy difícil de manejar y… no sé si está bien manejado –me duele la cabeza de tanto revisar el capítulo– pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo 6.

Em… la verdad es que siempre fue mi plan hacer esto, sí, desde un principio, pero… no sé ¿Creen que debería ser más problemático con la llegada de Panda?, siento que soy muy blanda… aunque hablando de eso… estoy pensando seriamente que tal vez haga la parte paralela, en donde Kanda, en vez de irse de su departamento se queda y… pasa lo que pasará, me da ganas de, una vez acabado esto, ponerlo aquí, así como un segundo final (el final alternativo) ¿Qué les parece la idea?

Ahora tengo clases… por lo cual tal vez no actualice tan seguido, pero bueno, voy a hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, después de todo aún adoro la historia y tampoco es tan larga… así que, voy a intentar.

Hasta la próxima, que ojala, sea muy pronto.

Nos vemos.

 ** _Respuesta del reviews Macqot_**

Claro que me hiciste dar más ganas de continuar, la verdad agradezco el comentario y yo sé que tengo algunos errores, espero que no tenga tantos ahora, últimamente estoy algo… muy distraída. Pero aquí está el otro capítulo, me alegra saber que te haya gustado el fic, yo igual adoro a la pareja, si vieras mis otros fics veras que solo escribo de Kanda y Lavi, ya sea como amigos o como pareja (tengo una enfermedad…. Necesito terapia XD).

La verdad que toda la cosa de Alma me salió natural y en un principio quería que está historia sea un one shot, pero… mira lo que salió… aunque creo que ya estoy acabando, máximo 9… o eso creo.

Espero leer otro comentario de ti.

 ** _Responder al reviews de Marcia Andrea._**

¿Feliz?, lo que tanto pedías aquí está, aunque la verdad Panda es un dolor de cabeza. Pero bueno, aquí está y espero que te haya gustado.

Espero mi reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

De nuevo yo, algo más lento, pero sigo viva.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 7._**

* * *

 ** _Conflicto._**

* * *

 _No lo escucha,_ la respuesta de la pregunta que quiso escuchar, no puede escucharla, por… por culpa de Lenalee, que le dijo que se quedara –ya que al parecer él se había movido un poco, con el simple propósito de seguir caminado, haciendo que la china piense que él se quería ir– así que frunce el ceño, la verdad es que aquella respuesta para él… si vale la pena escucharla. Solo gruñe al ver que Bookman se había ido y que ahora el pelirrojo está aquí, sonriendo y hablando tan tranquilamente como siempre. Para colmo el conejo se da el lujo de mentir, es obvio, él miente, cada vez que el pelirrojo miente sonríe un poco más de lo normal y… en muchos de los casos, mueve las manos.

Así que él se enoja por ello, protesta por la mentira y Lavi lo ve, algo sorprendido, algo… es un idiota. También es obvio que el pelirrojo quiere a jugar el juego de que él no miente y que se siente ofendido por lo que no le cree, Kanda en serio gruñe y se enoja.

– Porque no, es obvio que mientes.

Es ahí, cuando el pelirrojo se queda callado por un momento, cuando él se siente más molesto, en verdad molesto, si el imbécil está callado significa que en serio está mintiendo y él cree que está creando otra mentira. No pude evitarlo, no escucha lo que dice el pelirrojo, solo pude preguntar lo que deseó escuchar antes:

– ¿Te arrepentiste?

El parchado parece algo confundido, pero él insiste más –joder que esta vez Lavi no se saldrá con la suya–. Sabe que está molesto y que tal vez muy pronto lo va a golpear, en serio, ya que la mano de Kanda ya se hizo un puño y… cree que si lo golpea, algo de su enojo se difuminara. Está apunto de golpearlo hasta que… Lenalee se hace presente, o sea, el celular de la chica hace que Kanda se dé cuenta de la existencia de la misma, por ello su puño se deshace y solo ve a la china, olvidándose de la intención de golpear al parchado.

– ¿Por qué la pregunta Yu?

– Solo responde, imbécil y más te vale que no mientas –lo vio casi frunciendo el ceño– ya que eres mi esclavo y te ordeno que me digas la verdad.

Lavi lo ve con una muy clara confusión, sorpresa y luego ríe, en serio ríe, haciendo descolar un poco al japonés, pero sobretodo haciéndolo enojar. El conejo es un caso perdido, en serio que jamás logra comprenderlo, en los momentos menos oportunos ríe… es más, siempre ríe, sonríe y las veces que no está sonriendo… no sabe qué hacer, después de todo cuando el imbécil esta serio es… raro, no tan raro si no que… no sabe cómo explicarlo, más de una vez lo ve sin una sonrisa y sin el brillo en su único ojo, esas veces Lavi no habla, es muy callado y puede atreverse a decir que es más callado que él mismo. En las otras ocasiones donde está serio es cuando discute con él, sí, en una de sus peleas, donde Lavi puede llegar a ser cruel y crudo con las palabras, es ahí cuando la sonrisa y la risa que este da son distintas, e insultantes. Está vez… Kanda no sabe si Lavi está riendo como siempre o como cuando esta enojado.

– Pensé que te habías olvidado de eso.

Hubo un lapsus de silencio. Él puede pensar que Lavi está molesto y eso hace que él se enoje.

– Bien, bien, soy tu esclavo y…

– Deja de desvariar imbécil, responde.

– Bien… ¿Si me arrepiento? –suspiro– no lo sé, ¿Sí?, algunas veces sí, otras no…

– ¿Qué?

Bien está enojado. En serio enojado, no sabe muy bien la razón, pero sabe que tal vez sea porque no es la respuesta que quiso escuchar, al menos, por lo menos Lavi no está sonriendo.

– Que la verdad no sé Yu… Y mira que sí te estoy siendo sincero, tal vez más sincero que a Panda.

– ¿Por qué?

Esto no es planeado, la verdad es que la pregunta sale de la nada, pero sabe que este enojo no se ira a menos que tenga una respuesta clara, para acabar con todo esto, con esa mierda de esta última semana… siente que en serio Lavi puede estar arrepentido, por eso se le ve tan serio y así también explicaría lo que le dejo de ver, lo que estaba con Emilia… lo de la relación abierta. " _¡¿Kanda cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con eso?!"_ , recuerda lo que dijo Lenalee, " _Eso quiere decir que Lavi te va_ poniendo los cuernos cuantas veces quiera y para colmo tú debes aceptarlo", gruñe al recordar una cosa de hace un semana, una cosa que le hizo pensar y recordar mucho. _"…pensé que… en serio querías a Kanda, pero parece que simplemente lo ves como un juego", _Kanda no quiere recordar el problema que le obligo a estar despierto cada puta noche, a esa maldita confusión que hacía que le diera insomnio, por eso quiere aclararlo, quiere saber si de verdad todo está bien o…

– ¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento? –ladea la cabeza en la dirección donde está la china, indicando claramente que no quiere hablar por la presencia de la misma–.

– No.

Frunce el ceño ¿A quién mierda le importa si está o no Lenalee?

– Yu… la verdad es que no creo que sea conveniente hablar de esto justo aquí y además…

– Habla de una puta vez, mierda, ¿Tanto te importa si Lenalee está aquí?

– Sí…

– ¿Por qué?

– Basta Yu, en serio, yo no quie…

– Pues yo si quiero hablar de esto, hijo de puta, así que no te vas hasta que respondas.

– ¿Te importa tanto?

– Tú eres mi esclavo, así que responde.

Hay un suspiro que sale de los labios de Lavi.

– Yo creo que es obvio porque algunas veces me arrepiento.

– No, no es obvio, habla claro.

Los ojos azules solo ven a Lavi, no le importa que la china ya haya acabado de hablar y que ahora se sienta extremadamente incomoda, solo le importa la respuesta, la respuesta de Lavi.

– Por Dios… –susurra y desvía la mirada– Es obvio, joder Yu…

– No desvaríes conejo. Responde.

– Por Alma, ¿Sí?, por él.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver Alma aquí?

– ¿Estas bromeando? –ahora, Lavi está serio– Tú sabes bien que Alma… que tú aun amas a Alma y que a mi… no.

Si… bien, eso no se lo espera, así que no sabe que responder, la verdad le toma por muy improvisto y… solo puede verlo. Quiere insultarlo, quiere gritarle, quiere… hacer lo que sea, pero las palabras no salen. Recuerda a Alma.

 _._

– _¿Te gusta leer?_

 _El chico castaño sonríe con esa alegría tan irreal, mostrando todos los dientes que puede y sus dos ojos fijos en él, el niño está agarrando un libro y es ahí cuando se da cuenta que está en un lugar donde hay muchos libros, así que solo se enoja, puesto que él no se escapó de su casa para estar con un pobre imbécil que le habla una vez que entra en ese lugar._

– _¿Eh?, responde._

– _No, ahora aléjate de mí._

– _¿Qué edad tienes?_

– _Eso no te importa._

– _Claro que me importa –sonríe– Eres el primer niño que viene aquí y quiero saber si quieres ser mi amigo._

– _Pues no quiero ser tu amigo._

 _Ahí ve que la sonrisa del chico desaparece por un momento y también siente como se pone algo triste, pero estos datos no le importan mucho a él, después de todo él también tienes problemas y…_

– _¿Qué edad tienes?_

– _¿Me vas a dejar en paz si te respondo? –el castaño asiente, entonces levanta la mano y muestra cuatro dedos– Así._

– _Genial, yo también tengo esa edad –sonríe– bien, para que te deje en paz solo dime tu nombre y si vas a volver aquí._

– _Pero me dijiste que ya me ibas a dejar en paz cuando te dijera mi edad. Esto es injusto._

– _Pero… yo quiero saber tu nombre y quiero saber si vas a volver, si no lo sé no podré dormir, ¿Sabes?, dormir aquí es horrible, siempre te mueres de frio y te duele todo porque no hay nada cómodo._

– _¿Vives aquí?_

– _Si… bueno algo así, dice que mamá y papá me abandonaron aquí, y… yo espero a que vengan. Pero me siento solo… ya que aquí no hay nadie con quien jugar… Ah, por si, yo me llamo Alma Karma, o es lo que me dijo la señora de la biblioteca. Un gusto… ¿tú eres….?_

– _Kanda Yu._

– _Yu, un gusto. ¿Volverás?_

 _No pudo evitar mirar atrás, encontrándose con la puerta y escuchando que un hombre gritaba atrás de ella, solo suspiro y pensó que no quería volver a casa, al menos no ahora que su padre está borracho y rabioso.1_

– _No lo sé, pero… hoy no quiero volver a mi casa._

 _Piensa que Alma le preguntara el por qué, pero no lo hace, solo sonríe y le agarra de la mano, diciéndole que hay muchas cosas que hacer en ese lugar y… de alguna manera, se siente algo mejor estar con ese idiota, algo tranquilo y sí, está seguro que volverá a ir a la cosa llamada Biblioteca._

 _._

– Bien, ahora me voy a casa –no gira a verlo– supongo que nos vemos ahí.

El pelirrojo se va y él se queda ahí, algo impactado, descolocado. Siente como alguien le empuja levemente y gira a ver a Lenalee. Ella le sonríe.

– Ve.

Es lo único que le dice y… en vez de protestar o hacer otra cosa, se va. Una vez que la chica se queda sola, suspira, algo agotada y sintiéndose algo aliviada de ya no sentir esa incomodidad.

– Así que de eso se trataba –susurra ella al aire–.

.

– _Disculpe, estás haciendo mucho ruido y la verdad es que si yo no leo este libro voy a estar en muchos problemas, a lo que quiero llegar es… ¿Podrías dejar de hacer llorar a los demás?_

 _Es ahí cuando le dirige la mirada, cuando ve los cabellos rojos, los ojos verdes y la baja estatura, frunce el ceño al verlo, le enoja que un idiota le haya hablado y que le haya interrumpido su diversión._

– _No, ahora vete._

 _El chico ese parece molesto, se oscurecen más los ojos y hace una mueca molesta._

– _Agh, odio a las personas ignorantes, que solo saben golpear._

 _Si… es de esperar que una vez que el imbécil chiquito acabo de decir eso, Kanda se enojara y le haya agarrado de la solapas de la chompa del pelirrojo. Ahí ese imbécil tembló y mucho, tal vez se deba a que él lo levanto un poco para que así el idiota estuviera a su altura._

– _¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?_

– _Em… ¿perdón?_

 _Se enoja, lo golpea en el estómago y lo suelta, para que así puede revolcarse de dolor tranquilamente en el suelo, lo malo de todo esto es que… ese imbécil no llora como las demás personas que golpea, así que se molesta más… pero la suerte está de parte del chiquito, ya que Alma va corriendo con él, está muy emocionado._

– _Yu encontré un juego muy entretenido por allá –señala el lugar– pero solo se puede jugar de dos, así que vamos._

– _No, estoy ocupado._

– _¿Por qué? –ve al imbécil botado– ¿Otra vez golpeando a lo demás? –se agacha a ver al pelirrojo– ¿Qué te hizo él?_

– _Me insulto._

– _¿Qué te dijo?_

– _Me insulto._

– _¿Qué le dijiste?_

 _El pequeño vuelva a levantar la mirada, ve esos ojos verdes sin brillo alguno y… por primera vez ve una sonrisa en esa cara, una sonrisa obviamente fingida. Ese tipo no le cae bien._

– _Nada, solo me golpeo._

 _"Eso es mentira", protesta en su mente._

– _Oh, así es Yu, no lo tomes personal… em… una pregunta ¿Qué edad tienes?_

– _7 años… ¿Por..?_

– _¡Genial!, ¿Escuchaste Yu?, tiene nuestra edad –sonríe– Yo me llamo Alma Karma, él es Yu, Kanda Yu. ¿Tú?_

– _Em… Lavi… Bookman._

– _Bien Lavi, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?_

 _Sí, parece desubicado el pobre imbécil, así que él gruñe._

– _Déjalo, es un imbécil y…_

– _¿Amigos?_

– _¡Sí!, ¿Qué te parece?, Yo y Yu, y tú, juntos como amigos._

– _Supongo que estaría bien… mientras que Panda no se enterré –susurra–._

 _Como siempre Alma no hace caso a ese detalle, así que lo agarra al imbécil pequeño –lo hace levantar– y luego le agarra a él, sí, se los lleva a un juego._

 _._

Fue la primera vez que conoció a Lavi, antes el imbécil era alguien más callado, más serio y se notaba que le costaba sonreír, –también era más bajito que él, pero el muy maldito creció… de seguro que tomó zinc– si lo va pensando ahora es muy distinto a lo que era antes, aunque algunas veces el pelirrojo aún se parece a lo de antaño, con su voz seria y mirada sin brillo… como ahora. Era obvio, había dos opciones: una, Lavi está triste, dos, el idiota está molesto, de igual forma, cualquiera de esas dos opciones le molestaba y mucho.

Se da cuenta que ya puede ver la puerta de su departamento y ahí ve a Lavi, que claro, de seguro que el conejo se olvido su llave, él le ve, el único ojo lo ve y Kanda aún recuerda que Lavi está entre molesto o triste, así que solo gruñe un poco y saca las llaves.

– Tú memoria es una mierda –susurra–.

– Tengo una memoria fotográfica Yu, lo que pasa es que esta vez no saque mis llaves, porque te fui a buscar.

Kanda detiene el caminar y solo lo ve, vuelve a chistar.

– ¿Y qué paso con esa tipa?

– ¿Emilia?, cuando te fuiste la bote, ya que debía ir a buscarte, ya que no quiero que estés molesto.

De alguna manera piensa que es mentira, así solo abre la puerta… ¿Será verdad?, a pesar que el pelirrojo no está haciendo sus tics que hace cuando miente, no sabe porque, pero no le puede creer, además que recordar a esa mujer rubia le fastidia el día y por favor, no hablemos de la mujer castaña. Tal vez debería recordar sus nombres para así poder insultarlas… en serio que piensa que eso sería conveniente. Un rato… ¿Qué está pensando?, ¿Por qué le molesta tanto esas dos tipas?, agh, este último está con muchos problemas que lo hacen pensar demasiado, está cansado y solo espera poder dormir bien esta vez.

Una vez que entran todo queda en silencio, Lavi solo va al cuarto y Kanda toma el recorrido hacia la cocina, ya que ahora que lo piensa no comió nada y muere de hambre. Es un silencio algo extraño y piensa que desde partir de ahora así va a ser así la atmosfera, da un suspiro. Es irritante todo esto y la verdad desearía no estar pensar en ello, no puede evitar recordar a Lavi con la mirada perdida, nada de brillo en su ojo, cuando le dijo: _"Tú sabes bien que Alma… que tú aun amas a Alma y que a mi… no"._

Nunca había pensado que Lavi pensaba en eso, la verdad es que él nunca quiere poner a Alma y a Lavi juntos en un debate acerca de… sus sentimientos. Y ahora tampoco lo ve necesario, ya que ese tema es aparte. Puede pensar si Lavi está triste por eso o está molesto, la verdad es que nunca puede saber cómo está el pelirrojo, el conejo resulta ser un enigma andante. Por eso le molesta tanto.

Él está sentado tomando un té verde, necesita pensar un poco y según lo que dice Lavi, el té verde ayuda a pensar. Pasan unos cuantos minutos hasta que el pelirrojo sale del cuarto, ya está con la respectiva ropa que usa para dormir. Nota que en ese mismo instante el pelirrojo intenta sonreír, pero esa sonrisa le recuerda como las sonrisas del antaño, falsas. Así que gruñe un poco y ve como el parchado se sirve un vaso de agua, luego se sienta junto a él.

Hay otro silencio…

– ¿Y Lena?, ¿Qué paso con ella?

– Se fue a su casa, supongo.

– Mn… Yu…

Lavi desvía la mirada, Kanda está seguro que si el pelirrojo le deja de ver otra vez, jura que lo va a golpear hasta que pida clemencia.

– ¿Qué?

Él le ve.

– Em… ¿Sigo siendo tu esclavo?

– Sí, tú dijiste que ibas a ser dos días mi esclavo.

– Y… ¿Por qué no me hiciste recuerdo antes?

"Porque estaba lo suficientemente molesto, por el hecho que tú, hijo de puta, ya no me veías que se me olvido".

– Conejo… ¿Por qué…? –se traba un rato, no sabe muy bien como formular la pregunta– ¿Por qué mierda, cuando salimos con esas tipas, solo veías a la castaña?

– Em… –Lavi ríe– Yo no veía solo a Chome.

– Lo hacías.

– ¿Lo hacía?

– Sí.

– Bah, no me di cuenta.

– ¿Te gustaba?

– ¿Eh?

– Que sí te gustaba esa tipa.

– ¿Estás celoso?

– Solo responde, esclavo.

Está seguro que Lavi va a responder "Sí, me gusta (el nombre de la chica), estoy pensando en intentar algo con ella, no te molesta ¿cierto?" y él por su orgullo le diría que no, que no le mosteaba, pero en realidad si le molestaría y se enojaría por un buen tiempo con el imbécil, y…

– Pues no, no me gusta.

¿Está mintiendo?

– Entonces, ¿Por qué la veías?

– Por… –parece que duda– porque te veía a ti y eso… como que me parecía raro –ríe– creo que le gustas a Chome.

No sabe que decir… la verdad es que todo esto es raro, no se lo esperaba, pero la verdad es que si Lavi está diciendo la verdad, todo está bien. Lavi sonríe. ¿Todo está bien?

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué Lavi está triste?, ¿Por qué Lavi habla de Alma?

¿Por qué…?

…

Bien… pasó una semana, otra puta semana en donde no puede dormir bien, –puto Lavi– a pesar que la relación con el idiota mejoro, siente que no es lo mismo y también piensa en… sí esto se debe a la razón oculta de la relación abierta….

Si bien Kanda nunca pregunto mucho más acerca de la razón de la petición de la relación abierta, desde que Lenalee le habló… desde hace dos semanas que… piensa que hay otra razón, que… tal vez… Siempre pensó en el por qué Lavi gustaba de él, ya que la verdad él sabe muy bien que no tiene muy buenos atributos y que hay personas con mejores tratos que él, –como… casi todo el mundo– así que no entiende, pero jamás pregunto –si no le hizo la misma pregunta a Alma, tampoco lo haría con Lavi– y tampoco le importo mucho…

Y en este mismo momento vuelve la pregunta a su mente, también viene la razón oculta con el trato de la relación abierta. ¿Por qué Lavi gustaba de él? Una vez recuerda que el pelirrojo le dijo: "Yu, para que alguien te conquiste debería pasar un milagro, ¿no?". ¿Sí Lavi solo estaba con él por las ganas de ir diciendo a todos "he hecho un milagro"?

Suspira… esto es un dolor de cabeza.

– ¿Estás celosos de Alma?

Lavi está durmiendo o eso es lo que quiere creer, después de todo es él quien este último no puede descansar o al menos no mucho, eso hace que tenga ideas raras y que este algo enojado. Así que no se sorprende nada al no tener alguna respuesta y piensa que esto de solo dormir cuatro horas lo está matando y que… no sabe qué hacer para volver poder dormir bien. Y…

– Tal vez un poco.

* * *

 _"Al menos no ahora que su padre está borracho y rabioso.1"_ Em… no es Tiedoll, en esta historia Kanda tenía otro padre, que era un borracho maldito, luego muere o la gente sabe que el japonés es maltratado tanto psicológicamente como físicamente por su padre, así que lo llevan a un lugar de acogida de niños y es ahí, cuando Tiedoll lo rescata, eso pasa cuando Kanda tenía unos 9 años. Y si se preguntan ¿Dónde está su madre?, pues abandono a Kanda con su padre.

* * *

Este capítulo tenía que ser mucho más largo, quería mostrar todo lo que paso con Lavi, antes, en el pasado y… pero era mucho, eran como diez recuerdos y puede que más, además que con la historia de ahora no le iba mucho así que… lo quite, pero me da ganas de hacer otro fic con esos recuerdos, ya que hasta donde escribí me gustó mucho.

Y bueno, aquí está otro capítulo, la verdad es que siempre quise dar a entender la duda de Kanda, ese de ¿Por qué Lavi está conmigo? Y que el piense que Lavi solo está con él por el simple hecho que era como una victoria, pero… nunca se pudo, ya estaba este problema desde el capítulo dos y en el tres se tenía planeado decir el problema… pero no se dio, así que ahora aparece en el capítulo 7.

Si ven en el capítulo 2, Lavi dice que Kanda habla menos de lo acostumbrado y que piensa que es porque está preocupado por Lenalee, de lo que podría estar haciendo ella, pero es en verdad sobre ese problema, que, gracias a la china, lo está planteando más.

Am… bueno, también quiero decir que soy feliz porque inspire a una autora –bien, bien, que importa que sea mi hermana mayor, igual la inspire– para una historia que me da intriga saber cómo continua, sí, la historia "Escalera de tres" de Marica Andrea, que también es Lavyu –son los genes de hermanas, por Dios, ambas amamos esa pareja–, si alguien estuviera interesado, les aconsejo que la lean, hasta ahora está genial.

¿Qué tal?, está algo más lento mis actualizaciones, pero… llegan.

Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto… supongo.

 ** _Respuesta al reviews: Marcia Andrea._**

Andrea, cumplí, quiero tu otro capítulo de "escalera de tres" y que sea pronto XD.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, sigo viva jeje. La verdad es que aun amo la historia, solo que por problemas que tuve este último no pude actualizar antes. En fin, a leer.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 8._**

* * *

 ** _Bien… hablaremos._**

* * *

– Yu… ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Bien… está semana y media estuvo mal, bueno, el trato con el japonés mejoro un poco, pero… se sentía mal, además que le preocupaba que hace 10 días que se encontró con Panda y que hasta el momento aún no lo llama. Así que solo suspira, recordando también que hace tres días que Kanda iba preguntando cosas, mini cosas que la verdad no tenía mucha relevancia, pero hasta ahora nunca se habían confrontado y… así que lo ve, ve como está sentando frente a él, con la mirada seria. Esto iba de mal a peor.

La primera pregunta que hizo Yu fue: "¿Estás celoso de Alma?", a la noche siguiente fue: "¿Por qué estás celoso de Alma?" Y la tercer fue… no fue una pregunta, fue una orden, "Vamos a hablar de esto en la mañana".

Y ahí estaba él.

– Ya sabes de que.

– Bien… voy a volver a formular la pregunta, ¿Por qué quieres hablar de esto Yu?

 _"Para dormir bien",_ Kanda piensa.

– Porque sí.

Hay un suspiro que sale de los labios de Lavi. No quiere hablar de esto. La verdad es que piensa que esta conversación fácilmente puede volverse en una futura ruptura, ya que claro, Kanda en cierta parte de la conversación sin mucho sentido, le va a decir un "yo aún amo a Alma, por ello mismo nunca te amare", bien… tal vez exagera un poco, solo un poco, pero con el cansancio –de no dormir por los problemas aglomerados– no piensa muy bien. De igual forma Lavi lo ve, pensando que si esto era el fin, al menos debía disfrutarlo y… sonríe.

– Tú y tu amada respuesta de "porque sí", bueno supongo que es mejor a eso de "porque yo lo quiero" –ríe– de igual forma Yu… em… Habla.

Arruga la nariz.

– Tú no me ordenas.

– Lo sé, lo sé, pero si tanto quieres hablar de esto, supongo que ya tienes algo planeado, no sé, supongo que deberías preguntarme todo lo que quieras saber, Yu.

Kanda maldice en su mente, es que… la verdad no pensó en nada más que hablar con el idiota, solamente le había molesto las respuestas que dio Lavi a sus dos preguntas, que una de ellas fue un "Tal vez un poco" y la otra fue "Porque tu amas a Alma". Pero la verdad es que cuando él le dijo que iban a hablar de este tema, lo hizo sin pensar, era como instinto… tal vez ya se está poniendo loco por tantas noches sin dormir bien. Ve a Lavi, el ojo verde se le queda viendo un rato y… bueno, al menos el idiota aun lo ve.

El pelirrojo solo tiene una cosa en mente, él quiere irse de ahí, en serio, no bromea. Tal vez salir un rato, caminar, pensar claramente y luego volver, así con la mente despejada y… él desea que todo vuelva a como era antes, pensar –soñar– con el pasado y la alegría de ese entonces, para que una vez más pueda sonreírle a Kanda como siempre y hacer como si las últimas semanas, nunca hubieran pasado. Pero eso… tal vez ya no podría ser, Kanda está muy seguro con eso de… hablar del tema.

– ¿Por qué metes a Alma en todo esto?

Lavi entre abre la boca para intentar responder…, las palabras no salen, tal vez se deba a que la inesperada pregunta hizo que un nudo en la garganta bloque todo sonido, así que solo relame sus labios y juego un poco con las manos.

– Y más te vale que digas la verdad, idiota, no voy a soportar más de esto –Kanda parece molesto, agotado–.

– Yu… ¿Por qué no me preguntaste esto cuando era tu esclavo?

– Por… –gruñe– por… yo que sé, eso no importa, responde.

Lavi asiente y… no puede evitar ver el techo blanco. Además, – ¿Por qué no?– pensar un poco en el pasado, recordar los viejos tiempos, nada concreto en realidad, solo un recuerdo de por ahí, otra de allá, una variación de todo. Aunque claro, no puede evitar darse la pregunta que le dio Kanda, ¿Desde cuándo mete a Alma en todo esto?, así que todos sus recuerdos se centran en esto, recuerda la vez cuando la ceguera del amor se esfumo y se dio cuenta de la realidad, de donde estaba parado en verdad. Aquella vez había visto a Kanda tan tranquilo, tan triste, melancólico, que le hizo dar cuenta que… Kanda aun amaba a Alma y con ello vino todos los pensamientos con preguntas, dudas y un revuelo en los sentimientos.

En ese instante lo intento olvidar… pero ahora no puede.

– Conejo, respon…

– Antes nunca lo había metido, la verdad es que cuando me declare, ni pensé en él, pero… –desvía la mirada– ¿Sabes que hablas dormido?, creo que nunca te lo había comentado, pero es verdad. La primera vez que te escuche hablar dormido, me dio miedo, en serio, pero cuando Alma me lo explicó que en ti eso es normal, deje de pensar en ello. En fin, una vez… –traga saliva– escuche que decías entre sueños el nombre de Alma, a pesar que estabas durmiendo… parecías tan triste y… desde ahí que lo meto.

Kanda lo le está viendo con esos ojos que penetran, Lavi solo está incómodo. El japonés no sabe que responder, la verdad es que está confundido y molesto –sobre todo lo último– por el comportamiento del pelirrojo, ya que… ¿Por qué ese hijo de puta sigue metiendo a Alma?, ¿Tal vez sea porque él fue el primero en realizar "el milagro"? Gruñe.

– ¿Por qué?

– No lo sé… supongo que es… que cuando te escuche decir el nombre de Alma, supe de inmediato que aún lo quieres, no… –negó– que aún lo amas. Al igual que eso me hizo recuerdo de cómo eras tú con Alma…

Calla, a pesar de querer aun hablar, siente un nudo en la garganta que hace que deje de hablar, siente, al igual, una presión en el pecho que no le deja ver a Yu a la cara, siente que esto en realidad duele, recordar duele. Así que como las últimas semanas, lo único que puede hacer es odiar tener tan buena memoria, ya que esto facilita la precisión de las expresiones que tenía Kanda cuando estaba con Alma, lo feliz que estaba y… todo, en verdad que todo lo que no quería recordar, lo recuerda. Inhala.

Aprieta el puño y sin poder evitarlo, se levanta de la silla bruscamente, sabe que este acto intimida al contrario, ya que este se sobresalta un poco y –al fin– ese ojo verde está fijo en él. Se acerca al idiota parchado, lo suficiente como para estar frente al él, pone su mano en la barbilla de este y la levanta torpemente, hace que ese ojo siga fijo en él y que no pueda desviarse, joder, que eso le molesta. El gran hijo de puta estaba queriendo evitar –de nuevo– el contacto visual, Kanda se niega a que eso ocurra de nuevo.

– Veme.

Es lo único que le atina a decir.

– ¿Eh?

– Te he dicho que me veas, maldición, vuelves a desviar la mirada y te dejo ciego.

– No hay necesidad de amenazas Yu. Em… pero… ¿Por qué no quieres que desvíe la mirada?

Kanda arruga la nariz.

– Porque me molesta que no veas.

Solo puede verlo un rato más, simplemente verlo. Estos actos los desconciertan y… hacen que muchos pensamientos vengan a su mente, que muchos recuerdos se le vengan a la cabeza. ¿Kanda lo quería o solo era egoísta?, ¿Era un reemplazo de Alma o en realidad este no había influido en la relación? Ahora que lo pensaba… Kanda algunas veces hacía cosas raras, cosas que sabía que no haría si no fuera que lo quería, pero… otras…

– ¿Por qué te importa tanto Alma?, joder… él ya murió.

Traga saliva…

– Te conozco Yu, te conozco desde los siete años, también conocí a Alma, al igual que supe de su relación de ambos, supe lo mal que estuviste cuando él murió –Kanda abre la boca para protestar– Lenalee me contó como estabas cuando murió. Sé que yo me fui al día siguiente de su muerte, pero cuando volví, Lena me informo de todo.

– Maldita Lenalee –susurra el azabache–.

– En fin, sé cuándo se querían y…

– Te pones celoso de un difunto.

– No, yo…

Se traba, siente como la garganta está seca, por desgracia del mundo, Yu aún lo sujeta de la barbilla, así que aún lo ve a los ojos. Lavi examina el rostro de Kanda, está serio, medio molesto y… aun así, está bonito, suena estúpido pensar en eso en un momento así, pero la verdad no puede evitarlo. Ve como el japonés no pudo hacerse su tradicional cola y que ahora sus largos cabellos están sueltos en su espalda, como algunos de estos bajan por sus hombros; por una manía que él tiene y que la verdad no puede evitar, agarra uno de los mechones negros que caen cerca de él, otra vez siente el cabello sedoso. Kanda a pesar que siente un leve jalón en su cuero cabelludo, no hace nada.

– Responde.

Lavi enrosca su dedo en el cabello de Kanda.

– ¿Por qué crees que estaría celoso de Alma?

– No sé –se encoge de hombros– ¿Por qué eres un idiota?

El pelirrojo ríe.

– Para ti siempre seré un idiota, ¿Cierto? –Kanda asiente– Bueno… Yu, yo creo que es obvio por qué estoy… porque meto a Alma. Tú lo amas y a mí no, así que…

– ¡¿Por qué sacas la conclusión de que no te quiero?!

Ese idiota conejo calla de nuevo, la verdad es que nota que ese idiota se está callando mucho, que algunas veces no sabe que decir y… ¿Le estará mintiendo?, solo puede gruñir y pensar que eso es posible, ya que claro, si no ¿Por qué le costaría tanto responder?, tal vez este metiendo a Alma para despistarlo y así que no se dé cuenta del motivo oculto de la relación abierta. Kanda sabe que ese día tal vez le duele el pecho, que golpeara alguna pared y tal vez, al día siguiente, Lavi ya no estará en ese departamento, joder, lo sabe y siente que si este es el fin… al menos no quiere quedarse con la duda principal, quiere saber cómo lo ve ese idiota, que si al menos está cumpliendo con las reglas que hicieron, al menos que no le haya visto como a un pobre imbécil.

– Yo…

Lavi quiere decir si es verdad lo que está diciendo Kanda, que si en verdad acaba de decir –o insinuar, lo que es lo mismo para el lenguaje de Kanda– que lo quiere y si es así… podría al fin sacar ese nudo en la garganta y hablar mejor con él. Pero no puede, ya que suena el teléfono. Lavi piensa que esto es una broma de mal gusto, que está comenzando a odiar aquel artefacto, también piensa que Kanda tenía un motivo para haberle dicho que esa cosa no debería estar en el departamento1. El pelirrojo está dispuesto a levantarse y contestar el teléfono, pero no lo hace, ya que el mismo japonés es el que se aleja para contestar. Decir que el parchado se sorprendió, es poco, ya que era la primera vez, desde que puso el teléfono, que el japonés había contestado.

– ¿Quién es?

– _Hola, buenas días, ¿Está Lavi?_

 _"Es una mujer",_ piensa Kanda enojado.

– ¿Quién habla?

– _Em… la novia de él._

El japonés no habla más, se queda un rato estático. **"** _Aquí está la respuesta",_ se dice. La única acción que hace es apretar más aquella cosa que está en sus manos, esa cosa por la que esa mujer idiota está hablando. Hay un dato que Kanda no puede evitar darse cuenta, que la voz de la mujer en el teléfono es de la idiota mujer rubia, que hace ya un tiempo, había estado en su departamento con el idiota…

– _¿Hola?_

Cuelga el teléfono, prácticamente lo bota, por detrás Lavi solo lo ve en silencio. Ese idiota debería morir, en serio, era que antes lo mate con su cuchillo, era que lo entregue a su cocina como un conejo gigante… era que, en serio nunca lo haya conocido.

– ¿Quién era?

Los ojos azules se dirigen a él, no sabe por qué, pero siente que Kanda está molesto, muy molesto y decepcionado, algo triste. Lavi siente que paso algo, alguien le habló por el teléfono que arruino su humor.

– La respuesta.

Sabe que Lavi está confundido.

.

– _¿Reglas?_

– _Sí, reglas, ¿No las quieres?_

– _No entiendo para que nos servirán._

– _Oh, Yu, es simple, todo el mundo tiene reglas, como… digamos… –ve a un gato negro pasar por ahí– como Mini Yu, él tiene reglas ¿cierto?_

– _Deja a mi gato en paz._

 _El pelirrojo ríe mientras agarra al gato, este se mueve un poco para intentar escaparse, a la vez que maúlla desesperado._

– _Suéltalo, no te quiere._

– _Lo sé, él solo te quiere a ti –pone al gato en las piernas de Kanda– ¿verdad?_

– _No –el gato se acurruca en sus piernas y comienza a ronronear– cállate._

– _En fin, como te iba diciendo, ¿Mini Yu tiene reglas?_

– _Calamidad, joder, se llama calamidad y te dije que dejaras a mi gato en paz._

– _Bien, bien, Lukie, mi gato, tiene reglas, como el no poder entrar a ciertos cuartos, hacer sus necesidades en su lugar y…_

– _¿A qué quieres llegar?_

– _Que todos necesitamos reglas y si queremos que esto de la relación abierta funcione, necesitamos reglas._

– _¿Cómo cuáles?_

– _No sé, tú ve cuales quieres poner, tal vez quiera que te diga algo de las chicas con quien voy a acostarme._

 _El japonés piensa un rato, el orbe verde lo ve y sonríe al darse cuenta que la costumbre de Kanda sigue vigente, esa que cuando Mini Yu está en sus piernas, Yu lo va acariciando despacio, tal vez está costumbre no es ni percibida por el mismísimo japonés, pero este hecho hace que Lavi sonría al ver lo algo tierno que puede llegar de ser Yu._

– _No quiero saber nada acerca de esas tipas, no me importa cuántas tengas, no puedes estar con alguien conocido, no me importa si es solo conocido tuyo, no puedes._

– _Ok._

– _¿Qué pasara si rompes alguna regla?_

– _Mn… supongo que tú tienes el derecho de ponerme algún castigo o hacer lo que te plazca Yu._

 _._

– ¿Qué hablas?, ¿Quién llamó?

– ¿Quién crees?, hijo de puta

– No sé Yu, por eso te lo pregunto.

Tres reglas. Nunca fue dicho, pero era sobre entendido que Lavi no podía estar con otra persona, no como algo formal, con ello rompió la regla principal, luego, esa tipa era alguien conocido, otra regla rota, ese idiota invitó a la chica a su departamento, supo de la chica, otra regla rota. Lavi rompió todas las reglas.

– Tu novia –decir eso, por alguna razón rara, le quema la garganta–.

– ¿Qué?

– No te hagas al idiota, ya sabes de quien hablo.

– No, no sé de quién hablas.

– Rompiste las reglas…

– Yu, por Dios, habla claro.

– La tipa rubia, esa tu "novia" fue la que llamó. Puto conejo, has roto todas las reglas que pusimos, así que ahora vete de aquí, mierda.

– ¿Emilia?

– Sí, esa. Vete.

– Pero yo no tengo nada con ella.

– Eso es mentira, hijo de puta.

La verdad es que sabe que Yu está molesto, al igual que sabe que ahora está con su terquedad de no escuchar, así que en vez de estar insistiendo más, solo inhala aire, ve el ceño fruncido que tiene el otro. Bien… otra vez maldice a Emilia, si la vuelve a encontrar va a hablar con ella, de tal forma para que la chica se sienta como basura pura. Ese no es el caso. En verdad que se siente molesto, ya que el tema que quería tocar –eso de Kanda que acepto que lo quería– ya se olvidó y no cree posible volver a tocar el tema. Maldita sea Emilia.

– Quiero que te vayas.

– Yu…

 _"Me dijo Emilia que le gustaba Lavi"._ " _Ah y que me dijo que hoy, se iba a encontrar con Lavi en… –ella le vio por un rato, parecía que la chica se siente algo triste– en tu departamento"._ Eso le dijo Lenalee hace ya un tiempo.

 _"Aquella vez fue una cita…",_ pensó Kanda y no pudo evitar apretar más los puños. Frunce el ceño, en serio que ver a Lavi lo enoja.

– Mierda, conejo, sal de aquí.

– ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?

– Joder, me molesta verte ahora. Ve con otra persona a verle la cara de un pobre imbécil –frunció el ceño– búscate otro trofeo para presumir a la gente.

Lavi está confundido, pero no se va. Kanda enojado, fastidiado, se queda parado viendo al pelirrojo. Sabe que el parchado no se va a querer ir, sabe que este es terco, el japonés no está dispuesto a irse, pero siente que en serio ya no puede más, que ver a Lavi lo molesta, le duele, así que, contradiciendo cada deseo que tiene, gira para irse, al menos para estar en su cuarto y ya no verle al pelirrojo. Camina un poco, solo unos cuantos pasos hasta que Lavi le detiene, le agarra del brazo.

– Quédate –fue lo único que le dijo el parchado– Quédate aquí.

.

– _¿Por qué me tendría que quedar aquí?_

– _Por favor… solo quédate._

 _Kanda ve a ese tipo, a ese tonto pelirrojo. Lo había encontrado en una plaza, sentado viendo al suelo, él solo había pasado cerca de él por el simple hecho de que debía pasar por ese lugar obligatoriamente. La verdad es que le había asustado que ese idiota le haya agarrado del brazo y le haya pedido que se quedara. Le parecería un idiota loco. Aun así se queda ahí, no se mueve más y ahora que le ve bien, se da cuenta que no puede ver los ojos, que parece que este está llorando._

– _¿Para qué quieres que me quede?_

 _Ese idiota ríe, fue la primera vez que escuchó ese tipo de risa, algo seca, algo irónica, algo triste. Fue ahí cuando éste levanto la cabeza y vio que su ojo derecho… que le faltaba el ojo derecho, vio un hueco oscuro y sangre saliendo, se queda estático ahí, no se mueve._

– _No lo sé, solo… quédate._

 _Y se queda, se sienta junto al idiota y solo se queda, no pregunta nada más._

– _Panda me va a matar… –suspira el pelirrojo–._

– _Tal vez te mueras primero._

– _¿Eh?_

– _Estás sangrado demasiado, idiota._

– _Oh, ¿Esto? –señala su herida– no es tanto, voy a vivir, lo que me preocupa es Panda y en la paliza que me va a dar por haber perdido un ojo._

– _¿Cuándo volviste?_

– _Pues… hoy, ¿Te sorprendió verme aquí?_

 _Gruñe._

– _Alma estaría feliz si estuviera aquí._

– _¿Sigue en busca de sus padres?_

– _Sí. Me dice que ya los encontró y que volverá dentro de un mes, ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?_

– _Hoy, creo que solo hoy. Mañana me voy o eso me dijo Panda._

 _Hay un silencio, en donde Lavi le ve con su único ojo, la verdad es que él está llorando y piensa que este hecho no lo nota el japonés, después de todo, los ojos azules no lo ven a él sino a otro lugar._

– _¿Vas a volver?_

– _Eso no lo sé, ya sabes que Panda siempre me lleva de un lado para el otro, lo único que sé es que me voy a morir por Panda y… toda esta situación._

– _Tsk, al menos dejarías de llorar, eso no resolverá nada._

– _¿Te diste cuenta?_

– _No soy un idiota, no como tú._

– _Soy un genio._

– _Si tan genio eres, ¿Por qué perdiste el ojo?_

– _Ese es… un hecho aparte, es algo… –suspira– no importa._

 _Kanda le dirige la mirada, esos orbes azules se dirigen hacia él, el japonés no puede evitar ver ese hueco, en donde antes había un ojo de color verde, el otro ojo de éste está rojo, ya que había estado llorando. Un suspiro sale de los labios del azabache, ve el cielo que se está oscureciendo, el pelirrojo lo ve y… después de un rato de observarle, le sonríe._

– _Gracias por quedarte Yu._

– _Te he dicho que no me digas así._

– _¿Cómo quieres que te llame?_

 _Los orbes azules otra vez lo observan._

– _Tsk, has lo que quieras_

 _Si lo nota, a pesar que nunca presto mucha atención, Kanda podría decir que esa vez, no odio a Lavi, no le pareció desesperante y que estuvo tranquilo con la molestia en vida. El pelirrojo parecía triste, algo feliz y… en serio que cuando se quedó, parecía algo más tranquilo. Kanda se queda junto a Lavi, hasta que la noche se hace oficial, hasta que el pelirrojo dice que ya debería irse._

– _Gracias… –vuelve a decir el, ahora, tuerto–._

 _El azabache no dice más, ve ese ojo verde –el único que queda– que tenía un brillo especial… y por unos instantes… lo absorben. Kanda se va a su casa._

 _._

– ¿Para qué quieres que me quede?

– Porque debemos hablar de esto, Yu.

* * *

 _También piensa que Kanda tenía un motivo para haberle dicho que esa cosa no debería estar en el departamento1 = Kanda odia los teléfonos, así que siempre le dijo a Lavi que esas cosas que deberían aparecer en su casa._

* * *

Aquí está.

Bueno, hoy es un anuncio importante, importante para mí, ya que hoy, Marzo 24, es mi cumple y este capítulo es un regalo de mí, para mí.

Bien, sobre la historia, se va a acabar en el capítulo 10. Quería hacerlo más… problemático, algo peor, pero la verdad es que… no sé, creo que no me sale, en fin, espero que les haya gustado con esto, ya que yo tuve como dos a tres opciones, pero me gustó mucho el como me salió esto.

Ahora… bien, espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

Hasta la otra.

 ** _Respuesta del reviews de Marcia Andrea._**

No seguiste con el trato. Aun espero "escalera de tres".

En fin, ¿Qué tal hermana?, aquí está lo que tanto me pedías, ah y quiero anunciarte que no te pasare los recuerdos de lo que paso, ya que esos mismo recuerdos los usare para el próximo capítulo.

Así… que, bueno, espero que aun te guste.

 ** _Respuesta del reviews de vick:_**

Me alegra saber que te haya gustado mi historia, la verdad es que me agrado mucho el comentario que me diste. Yo igual adoro está pareja, tengo una obsesión, no sé por qué, jeje.

En fin, espero que te guste este capítulo, no te preocupes que lo voy a acabar, ya sé como va a ser el próximo capítulo y ya tengo algo escrito, solo falta esperar un poco y ya lo pondré.

Gracias por el comentario. Espero leernos pronto.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola. Viene con el penúltimo capítulo.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 9_**

* * *

 ** _Recuerdos._**

* * *

 ** _Parte perdida:_**

 _–Me gusta tu pelo, en serio, es tan… sedoso._

 _El japonés solo lo vio como con asco y sorpresa, se alejó un poco de él como si fuera un bicho raro, aun así él solo pudo reír un poco, a pesar de que en ese momento el pelirrojo no puede… no le sale las sonrisas verdaderas._

 _–¿Y?_

 _–No, nada, solo eso… aunque quisiera tocarlo._

 _–Pues no lo tocaras._

 _Ríe un poco._

 _–¿Por qué?_

 _–Porque no lo harás –se aleja– Así que vete._

 _–Algún día lo hare –sonríe– Ya lo verás._

 _–Eso no pasara nunca. Imbécil._

 _Lavi asiente un poco y luego, la sonrisa en su rostro, se agranda, para mostrar los dientes blancos._

 _–Puede o no pasar Yu, eso nunca se sabe._

 ** _8 Años:_**

 _–¿Por qué?_

 _–Pues… Panda quiere que me vaya. Así que me voy._

 _Los ojos azules están fijos en el coreano y no, no sabe por qué solo le mira al chico, tal vez se deba a que no le agrada ver al idiota chiquito. Así que solo ve que Alma gira la cabeza y ve al pelirrojo, está sorprendido, confundido y algo triste, luego ve a Lavi, quien está serio, más serio de lo que siempre es. A Kanda, si bien le sorprendió lo que dijo Lavi, este tema, no le interesa lo suficiente._

 _–¿Tu abuelo Panda que se escapó de un zoológico?_

 _–Sí, ese mismo._

 _–Pero…, pero si hoy es tu cumpleaños, estás cumpliendo 8 años, es injusto, habla con tu abuelo, no puede hacerte esto._

 _–Lo puede y lo está haciendo, ya es… costumbre…_

 _Hay un silencio no muy común en ese grupo. Alma queda callado y ambos parecen trise, en serio, tristes. En ese momento Kanda se pregunta: "¿Por qué está ahí él?", la verdad es que no tenía otra más que hacer y tampoco le apetecía ir a su casa, así que sigue con las ganas de quererse ir, pero sin la voluntad suficiente para hacerlo, después de todo ahí está Alma y éste le suplico que vaya a ese lugar._

 _Alma infla las mejillas y dice en un susurro:_

 _–Pero… es injusto._

 _No le agrada ver al coreano triste, no sabe por qué, pero no le gusta verlo así. El cielo está despejado, están en pleno medio día, con el sol quemándoles las caras, días como estos hacen que el castaño sonría más de lo habitual y con eso, que el japonés no odie tanto el día como debería._

 _–¿Vas a regresar?_

 _Tanto Lavi como Alma voltean a verlo, ambos están sorprendidos, ya que al fin habla y da una pregunta, pero eso solo lo hizo por… no sabe por qué, solo quiere que Alma deje de estar así. Ve en los labios del pelirrojo una leve sonrisa._

 _–¡Oh, Yu habló!, es un milagro Alma-chan._

 _El castaño también sonríe, parece que le divierte la conversación, así que abraza al japonés._

 _–Sí, es un milagro –lo ve– Yu… ¿Ya consideras a Lavi como un amigo?_

 _–Tsk, no._

 _–¿Entonces por qué preguntas si va a volver?_

 _"Porque quiero verte feliz Alma y cuando está este imbécil, parece que te diviertes más"._

 _–Que te importa._

 _–¿Ves Lavi?, Yu te quiere, aunque no lo acepte._

 _El pelirrojo ríe algo, muy divertido._

 _–Sí, creo que si me quiere –el pelirrojo está muy triste– por eso son mis amigos, los únicos que tendré… que tuve._

 ** _9 años:_**

 _–Deja Alma, no te metas en cosas que no te incumban._

 _–¡Pero!, ¿No te parece raro?_

 _Revuelve los ojos, después de todo sí, es raro, pero tampoco le importa demasiado como para estar preguntándose eso cada maldito minuto. Alma es muy insistente para ese tipo de cosas y la verdad es que… le molesta, otra vez puede preguntarse por qué sigue juntándose con un idiota._

 _–Que lo dejes._

 _–No digo que es malo que Lavi haya vuelto aquí después de un año de que se haya ido, es más, es bueno y todo, pero eso de que nos dijera que tal vez se vaya pronto es raro, muy raro y otra cosa rara es que su abuelo Panda aun no haya sido atrapado por el zoológico, es…_

 _La verdad es que no le importa todo esto, sí, bien, el imbécil volvió y se encontraron con él cuando el coreano quiso ir a aquel parque de siempre. La verdad es que aunque le parece algo raro que el idiota este diciendo que se va a ir… no le importa tanto como el hecho que Alma le importe tanto esta cosa sin sentido, después de todo el coreano mayormente no le importaba ese tipo de cosas._

 _– ¿De qué hablan?_

 _El pelirrojo aun no sonreía bien, seguía pareciendo algo fingida, algo… algo no natural, así que solo le vio con algo así como asco, mientras que el coreano solo se sorprende con la aparición del más bajo de los tres. Lavi siempre aparecía de la nada, no sabe cómo lo hace._

 _–L-Lavi, hola._

 _–Chicos… que coincidencia verlos por aquí. ¿Qué están diciendo?_

 _–Em… de nada –sonríe– Solo… -suspira– Bien, Lavi, quiero preguntarte una cosa._

 _–¿Qué?_

 _–¿Por qué viajas tanto?, ¿Por qué dices que tal vez te vayas pronto?_

 _La sonrisa del idiota de ojos verdes, desaparece. Parece algo más serio, algo más triste._

 _–Eso es… bueno, no es lo que yo quiero, solo que a Panda no le agrada quedarse en un solo lugar, a él… no le agrada que me acostumbre a algo, que este con la misma gente tanto tiempo, no creo que le agrade que tenga amigos._

 _–¿Por qué?_

 _–Porque es un Panda malhumorado… –suspira– déjenmelos así._

 _Alma hace una mueca en los labios. Kanda… no le importa, pero a la vez… le da un poco más de curiosidad, aunque lo niegue._

 ** _10 años:_**

 _Está seguro que escucha la leve risa…, lo más raro fue que esa risa no provino del que tiene adelante, sino del que está a un costado. Alma no ríe, sino Yu. Al ver al japonés y la leve sonrisa de burla que tiene en su rostro, solo pudo fruncir un poco el ceño, maldición le molesta que se esté burlando de él en un momento como este, en donde está tan… asustado, tan aterrado, tan vulnerable. Por suerte el otro chico no se burla, solo parece confundido, por lo cual… solo ve a la cosa que teme…_

 _–¿Por qué le temes a los conejos?_

 _El coreano se aparta de él, así que el pelirrojo solo retrocede un poco más, ya que su escudo humano se había ido, se está preparando para salir corriendo si aquel animal intenta algo. La verdad es que sabe que su miedo es absurdo, pero en serio que no puede evitarlo, ese animal peludo le da pavor, no puede ni verlo. Después de todo, cuando era un niño (uno más pequeño) un conejo se había entrado a su cama –no, no sabía cómo lo hizo– y le había mordido donde más le dolía, en la entrepierna, desde eso, Lavi no puede ni ver a un conejo sin gritar o correr._

 _–Eres un idiota._

 _Son las únicas palabras que Kanda pronuncia._

 _–¿Por qué?_

 _–Porque le temes a esa cosa –señala al conejo que juega con Alma.–_

 _–Eso es… –gruñe– Tú no lo entiendes, los conejos son malvados._

 _El japonés, otra vez ríe en señal de burla. Esa era una risa rara, alguna que antes nunca había escuchado. Así que de alguna forma rara, a pesar de que se esté burlando de él, le gusta la leve risa que tiene el japonés al burlarse, era única, era… algo que quisiera escuchar más a menudo. Pero eso no acaba con el problema que Kanda le vea como a un idiota… más de lo normal, por ello se molesta un poco, que le molestan con algo de su intelecto… lo hace enojar, así que una sonrisa irónica nace en sus labios._

 _–¿Y tú a qué le tienes miedo Yu?_

 _–A nada._

 _–Eso no te lo creo. Todo el mundo le teme a algo._

 _–Pues yo no –el azabache le ve por un rato y luego una leve sonrisa irónica nace de sus labios– Conejo._

 _–¿Conejo?_

 _–Sí, conejo idiota._

 _Lavi se queda ahí un rato, olvidándose de la existencia del animal más temible del planeta. ¿Esto era un apodo o solo una manera de molestarlo?, de igual manera, cual sea de las dos repuesta, se siente feliz, después de todo no sabía que Kanda podía poner apodos o que le gustara molestar a la gente, no sabía que el japonés se parecía un poco a él. Así que en vez de molestarse, ríe un poco, pero esta vez, era de verdad, su primera risa de verdad._

 ** _10 años y 3 meses:_**

 _–¿Qué pasó?_

 _–Nada –sonríe.–_

Kanda gruñe molesto, después de todo el mensaje que le envió Alma era: "Yu, pasó algo horrible, ven rápido" y, a pesar que sus instintos gritaban que algo andaba mal, había ido para encontrarse con Alma para ver qué es lo que había pasado. Al llegar solo se encontró con dos idiotas, no, tres idiotas. Uno era Alma, otro Lavi, el tercero era ese hombre que le había adoptado hace poco, ya que al parecer su padre biológico era tan mierda que las autoridades le llevaron a otro lugar, en donde este hombre francés lo había adoptado. Supo ahí, que esto era planeado.

–Yu… yo y el señor Tiedoll hemos pensado en que deberías llevarte mejor con Lavi.

–¿Eh?, oye Alma, esto no es lo que me dijiste a mí…

–Calla Lavi, estoy hablando, en fin, ustedes dos casi no hablan, ya que ambos son medio callados. Así que ahora, ambos van a hablar.

–Yo no voy a hablar con este idiota.

–Alma… yo creo que ya hablamos demasiado, no lo veo necesario.

Alma sonríe tan grande, que esto le da mala espina.

–Sino hablan, yo y el señor Tiedoll vamos a castigarles. Hemos creado castigos horribles, así que es mejor que se hablen, así todos seremos amigos y la vida será mejor ¿No les parece?

Bien… Alma está hablando en serio, sabe que esto es un "si o si" tan típico en el coreano, además que ese hombre francés está muy de acuerdo con la idea del chico, aunque no lo conoce muy bien, sabe que puede ser alguien muy molestoso, escandaloso y… maldición. Él quiere negarse, pero Alma insiste más y le hace recuerdo de cómo una vez le había hecho un favor, que le debía una; Kanda a pesar de ser una de las personas que le vale muchas cosas, es alguien que no le gusta deberle algo a alguien, así que… de mala manera, acepta.

Con Lavi fue fácil, solo le dijeron "no te dejaremos ir de esta casa a menos que hables con Yu", así acepto con un leve suspiro.

Ese día, acabo hablando con el idiota conejo, por costumbre él no habla casi nada. No puede decir que odio ese día (bueno, tarde), tampoco que le encanto, solo que… no estuvo mal. Lavi habla casi todo el tiempo, y era raro escucharlo hablar tanto, eran pocas las veces donde hubo un silencio y en esas veces, el pelirrojo agarraba su cabello y dice: "es tan sedoso". Kanda se enoja, pero no demasiado, no como pensaba que se enojaría al saber que Lavi cumple lo que había deseado desde hace mucho, tocar su pelo.

Supo ese día que Lavi… que no lo conoce para nada. Que ambos tienen cosas en común.

 ** _12 años:_**

–Te vas ¿cierto?

Él asintió. La joven Lee solo le vio con una leve mueca, está confundida, de seguro que tiene la misma pregunta que tuvo Alma en el antaño, así que solo le ve un rato y ríe.

–No te preocupes, volveré, mientras puedes estar con Alma y Yu.

–Sí, lo sé. Bueno, no hablemos de esto, hay que celebrar tu cumple –ella sonríe– Y tú despedida.

–Sí, supongo que sí.

Los ojos verdes se dirigieron a la fiesta, no están muchas personas y por obviedad, no está su maestro por ahí. Al parecer Alma lo había organizado todo. El pelirrojo no puede evitar ponerse triste al darse cuenta que de nuevo se debe ir, habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que tuvo que despedirse de sus amigos y ahora era más difícil. Además que en ese momento se había incluido alguien más a su grupo de amigos, Lenalee Lee, una chica muy lista y linda.

Aquel día el coreano le había abrazado por su cumple, al igual que le ha dado un regalo y Lena hizo algo similar, –aunque su abrazo fue con cuidado que su hermano no lo vea– Lo que en verdad le sorprendió fue ver que el japonés le dijera un "feliz cumple" en un susurro que apenar pudo escuchar, también le había dado un regalo, que solo era un llavero. De seguro que Alma y Lenalee le obligaron a hacerlo.

Pero, a pesar de todo, esa vez Lavi noto un dato muy importante, bueno no tan importante, pero… él pudo ver los ojos azules de Kanda y aunque él ya sabía que tenía los ojos de ese color, aquel día no pudo evitar verlos un poco más detalladamente, ese día fue el que esos orbes del color de mar… lo absorbieron.

Un dato que no noto ese día, a pesar de ser importante, fue el hecho que el coreano había tosido tan fuerte que se retiró un rato de la fiesta. A Lavi… ese dato no le intereso.

Cuando el coreano anuncio que estaba con Yu, que desde ayer que estaban saliendo, Lavi solo pudo decir… que de alguna forma extraña, estuvo más triste.

 ** _15 años:_**

 _Alma le sonríe y le había dicho "Yu, me voy a ir a buscar a mis padres". A pesar que el japonés le dijera que esa búsqueda era inútil, el coreano insistió, ya que, según lo que le dijo, era algo importante para él y lo necesitaba. Así que no dijo más y solo lo vio marcharse, sin antes prometerle que él volvería lo más antes posible. Alma le dijo que no se iría para siempre, solo era algo que en serio lo necesitaba y que lo haría lo más rápido posible, como despedida Alma le había robado un beso, su primero beso._

 _Cuando Alma se fue, Kanda se queda ahí, en su cuarto, solo viendo la ventana. Se sentía algo estúpido, la verdad, parecía una película donde la chica esperaba por el chico, era algo estúpido._

 _._

 _"El amor nos vuelve estúpidos", es lo que decía el idiota pequeño. Aquella vez él le había visto algo sorprendido, confundido. El idiota siempre parecía intentar ser feliz y esa vez solo estuvo serio, viendo al cielo con sus ojos verdes, no era tan raro verlo serio, pero a la vez era algo… no típico. Así que, como siempre, no dijo nada y el pelirrojo tampoco._

 _._

 _No sabe por qué está recordando una cosa que pasó hace tiempo, cuando el idiota pelirrojo aún estaba ahí, cuando Alma seguía con el intento de que hablen más y así sean muy buenos amigos, tal vez se deba a que los intentos del coreano si dieron frutos (aunque lo niegue) o que ese recuerdo también estaba involucrado Alma y… no, no era eso._

 _Su celular suena, la verdad es que al ver aquel artefacto esperaba ver un mensaje del coreano para decirle como le estaba yendo, a pesar que se fue en menos de cinco minutos, (sabe que Ama sería capaz de hacerlo) pero…. No fue así, ya que no era de Alma, sino de Lavi, el cual, hasta el momento nunca le había hablado. Solo tenía su número guardo porque Karma le había quitado el celular y había puesto el número del pelirrojo. Lavi solo había escrito un sencillo: "Hola. Sé que no me responderás, pero solo quiero decirte que sigo vivo y que Alma también lo está. Alma me obligo a mandarte esto"._

 _A pesar de todo, ese día… en los labios de Kanda, se dibujó una sonrisa leve._

 ** _18 años:_**

 _–¿Estás bien?_

 _Alma sonríe a pesar de casi desmayarse, Lavi sabe que está conducta es rara, dejando de lado eso de que Alma sonrió cuando por poco pierde la consciencia, la cosa que más le impacto fue el hecho de que el "Señor frío" le haya preguntado si estaba bien, la verdad es que Kanda parecía no preocuparse por nadie, pero cuando Alma se cayó, Lavi supo que el azabache se preocupó, ya que fue directo con él y lo agarró. "Después de todo estaban saliendo", piensa Lavi mientras ve a Alma._

 _Hace como una semana que estaba ahí, de vuelta en Inglaterra y aun no se acostumbraba de ver a la pareja feliz, los cambio de actitud que tenía de vez en vez Kanda; lo que Alma ahora se negaba a que el azabache y él se junten tanto. "Yu es mío" dice Alma muy a menudo._

 _–Sí, estoy bien._

 _Sabe que el coreano miente, que se hace al fuerte, además que sigue pálido y él lo nota, pero no hace nada, solo ve como Alma se levanta y como el azabache aun parece preocupado, solo un poco. No sabe por qué… pero le molesta un poco._

 _–Alma-chan… ¿En serio estás bien?_

 _–Sí, Lavi-chan, estoy perfecto –sonríe.–_

 _Lavi sabe que eso era mentira, él sabe cómo mentir y la actitud de los que mienten, pero no dice nada, así que siguen caminando. Nota que el coreano se cansa más rápido, que está mal._

 _–Hey, Lavi, ¿Qué pasó con tu ojo? He intentado no tomarle importancia, pero ya no puedo._

 _El ojo verde se dirige hacía Kanda, aún recuerda como hace tres años atrás había perdido su ojo, como Kanda se había quedado por horas con él. Sabe que el azabache es su amigo, aunque este lo niegue y… también sabe que tal vez se deba alejar de la pareja feliz. Kanda también lo ve._

 _–Pues estaba caminado, cuando me encontré con unos ninjas y me quietaron el ojo._

 _Alma ríe._

 _–Lavi, ya no soy un niño, dime lo que paso, ¿Sí?_

 _–La verdad es que… tuve un pequeño problema, me encontré con unos tipos y… perdí el ojo._

 _–¿Te asaltaron?_

 _–Algo así. ¿Y a ti como te fue en tu búsqueda de tus padres?_

 _–Pues… bien, supongo, me encontré con mi madre, mi padre ya había muerto. Pero esa mujer era un asco, para mí la única mamá que tengo es la "señora bibliotecaria" que en paz descanse._

 _–Oh, ya veo. ¿Y por qué te abandonaron?_

 _–Porque no me querían, así ella me lo dijo… –el coreano le vio– ¿Lavi tienes padres?_

 _El pelirrojo ríe._

 _–Mi padre era puta, mi padre un cliente y yo acabe con un Panda que se escapó de un zoológico. Esa es mi historia de vida Alma._

 _Sabe que su sonrisa y risa mejoraron, que ahora si está feliz estando con amigos, pero a la vez, saber que se puede ir cuando sea, también le molesta en el pecho, sabe que al estar escapándose de su casa para encontrarse con sus amigos secretos, es algo que Panda no se debe enterar, sobre todo cuando tiene trabajo pendiente. Algunas veces odia que el viejo sea un famoso escritor y que lo haya agarrado a él, para que también sea alguien famoso en la literatura._

 _Lavi… a Lavi le encantaría quedarse ahí, en Inglaterra._

 _–No es toda tu historia Lavi –sonríe Alma.–_

 _–Sí, eso sí, luego me encontré con alguien tan feliz que da envidia y con un malhumorado desde nacido._

 _Kanda gruñe._

 _–Y yo me encontré con un idiota conejo._

 _Lavi ríe, Alma igual… pero todo esto acaba cuando el coreano se desmaya, sí, así de la nada. EL pelirrojo sabe que está mal, que esto… es algo serio._

 ** _20 años:_**

 _–¡Lavi! –Lenalee lo abraza.–_

 _–Oh, Lena, gracias por recogerme del aeropuerto, no era necesario._

 _–Claro que lo era, Lavi, te extrañamos, yo y Kanda lo hicimos._

 _"¿Y Alma?", quiso preguntar. Ah, claro, Alma murió hace ya un tiempo y luego él se fue por dos años. Claro… se le había olvidado ese dato. Lenalee le sonríe y le agarra de la mano, caminado hacía la salida del lugar, afuera está esperando un auto._

 _–Lavi, quiero presentarte a alguien, –aparece un chico de pelo blanco, está cerca del auto– Lavi, él es Allen. Allen, él es Lavi._

 _–Pareces un Moyashi, Allen-chan._

 _–No soy un Moyashi, ¿Qué? Bakanda te habló de ese absurdo apodo que me puso._

 _Lo primero que noto fue el nombre, "Bakanda", "Baka + Kanda = Bakanda", joder… ¿Por qué no lo pensó él? Luego de eso…. Recordó al azabache y que la verdad no había hablado con él desde la muerte de Alma. Era como si la tierra se hubiera tragado a Yu._

 _–Hey Lena... ¿Cómo está Yu?_

 _Lenalee cambio su mirada, parece triste, eso le da mala espina._

 _–Bueno está mejor. Cuando murió Alma, Kanda dejo de tener contacto conmigo, desapareció un tiempo, pero ahora está mejor –ella sonríe– aunque le puedes preguntar eso, ya que nos vamos a encontrar con él._

 _.._

 _Lo primero que noto Kanda Yu fue que… ya no podía ver al idiota abajo, sino que debía levantar un poco la cabeza para verlo al único ojo que tenía. Frunció el ceño._

 _–¿Por qué creciste?_

 _–Em… porque así es la vida Yu, todo el mundo crece, algunos más que otros –agacha la cabeza.–_

 _–Muérete._

 _Lenalee ríe un poco, después de todo el azabache parece un poco… más él, más como de antaño. Así que ella está feliz, tal vez Lavi le haga volver a ser como era antes._

 _–Yu, no te alteres y guarda a tu cuchillo, no lo veo tan malo, igual eres alto, digamos, si yo fuera como Moyashi-chan, aquí presente, sí me molestaría mucho, ya que… vamos, él si es bajito._

 _–No soy un Moyashi –recalco Allen.–_

 _–¿Y quién dice que estoy hablando de ti Allen?, yo estoy hablando de los Moyashis que están ahí –señala a las plantas– Esos son muy bajitos, ¿O no Yu?, además que son blancos y feos, también uno tiene una cicatriz, de seguro que se rompió su cascara, pobre Moyashi._

 _–Yo estoy seguro que de estás hablando de mí, Lavi._

 _–Pues no, no lo estoy haciendo, Allen-chan, yo estoy hablando de Moyashis… aunque si tanto insistes, debes ser tú un Moyashi, ¿A qué no, Yu?_

 _Kanda asiente y Lavi sabe que el japonés se está divirtiéndose con esta charla, no sabe por qué, pero se siente bien al saber que Kanda no cambio mucho, que ahora está feliz de burlarse de ese chico. Está feliz de que Kanda está feliz, al menos un poco._

 _Allen hace mala cara._

 _–Ustedes dos son lo peor._

 ** _23 años:_**

 _–¿Cuánto tiempo?_

 _–Pues… hasta ahora Panda no dijo nada, supongo que un tiempo más._

 _Está apunto de llover, las nubes se aglomeran, pero…, a pesar de que casi todo el cielo esta gris, el sol sigue vivo, sigue alumbrando. Kanda ve a Lavi y lo único que ve es ese parche, jamás pregunto cómo fue que perdió su ojo y la verdad es que no quiere darle importancia, puesto que esos datos no le importaban a él, no mucho al menos, aunque… hay una cosa que no puede evitar pensar._

 _–¿Conejo… por qué siempre te vas?_

 _Lavi ríe un poco, ya que el apodo sigue vivo. No sabe por qué, pero de alguna manera le gusta que le diga ese apodo, no le gusta el animal, pero le agrada que Kanda lo diga._

 _–Pues… "Si me acostumbro a algo, puedo quedarme trancado en una sola perceptiva, por lo cual, para un escritor, eso es malo, ya que si me quedo con solo una idea, mis libros carecerán de interés hacia el público" o eso es lo que me dijo Panda. Además que el viejo siempre va viajando para ver a las editoriales y ver cómo está la calidad de los libros, ahora… es crítico._

 _–¿Critico? –Interrumpió el albino.-_

 _–Sip, critica todos los libros, luego escribe su opinión y la pública –ríe– Cuando tengo mi primer libro va a ser el primero en leerlo, o eso me dijo._

 _–¿Entonces eres escritor Lavi?_

 _–Sí Allen, lo soy._

 _–Un escritor conejo –susurra Kanda.–_

 _–Sí y tú vas a ser un chef gato. Al menos en tu cocina no habrá ratones –ríe.–_

 _–No soy un gato, pero tú si eres un conejo._

 _–Solo para ti soy un conejo, Yu._

 _El japonés sonríe un poco._

 _–¿Conejo, te da miedo verte en el espejo?_

 _–No, porque no soy un conejo._

 _–Sí lo eres y te da miedo verte en el espejo, de seguro que gritas como chica al verte, como aquellas vez._

 _–Basta Yu, en serio._

 _Se da cuenta que… hay otras dos personas ahí, Lenalee y Moyashi, los cuales no entienden de lo que hablan, pero la verdad es que no le importa. Lo único que no sabe cómo explicar es… no sabe por qué al hablar con Lavi, se olvida de las cosas. Otra cosa que no puede evitar pensar es el hecho que desde que es idiota está, ya no está pensando en Alma._

 _Kanda sabe que eso es raro, pero a la vez no quiere tener un respuesta hacía eso, siente que sería mejor no preguntarse del por qué se siente mejor cuando ese idiota está cerca, tampoco quiere aclarar cómo es posible que se pueda olvidar de todo al verlo._

 _–¿De qué están hablando?_

 _–De que Yu es malvado, cruel inhumano._

 _Lenalee ríe._

 _–Lavi, ¿Desde cuándo se conocen ustedes dos?_

 _–Desde los siete._

 _–¿Y puedes soportar a Kanda por tanto tiempo? –Se sorprende el albino.–_

 _–Bueno, antes no, pero ahora Yu es mi buen amigo, aunque él lo niegue. Además que Yu fue el primer amigos que tuve._

 _–¿Ah, sí?_

 _–Sí, por eso creo que no quiero alejarme de él…_

 _Kanda se sobre salta y ve a Lavi, el pelirrojo luego ríe haciendo parecer que eso es una broma, pero sabe que esto… que eso fue en serio, después de todo sabe cómo miente el pelirrojo, lo conoce desde hace mucho._

 ** _29 años:_**

–Pues yo no quiero hablar de esto.

–Pues yo sí. Aun no quiero alejarme de ti, Yu.

–Yo quiero que me sueltes y te vayas de aquí, maldito conejo.

–¿Por qué?

–Rompiste todas las reglas.

–No lo hice.

–¿Cómo sé que no mientes?

Lavi endurece la mirada, en serio que eso no sabe cómo hacerlo, pero no le suelta, es más el agarre se vuelve más fuerte que el de antes. Ahora han cambiado los papeles, ahora es él quien quiere hablar y Yu se niega, si no estuviera molesto con Emilia, reiría, pero no es el caso. Así que, la única acción que hace el pelirrojo es sacar su celular.

–Bien, ¿Quieres que te demuestro que no miento?, bien, eso hare.

Kanda no sabe lo que hará el pelirrojo.

* * *

Bien, este capítulo es mucho más largo, después de todo tiene 13 páginas (según Word), con 4564 palabras, lo demás no llegaron a tanto XD.

Bien, lo que quería hacer en este capítulo era mostrar las escalas o sea, mostrar como avanzó todo, no sé si lo hice tan bien como quería o si se muestra los avances. Antes Kanda no le agradaba Lavi, parecía que le caía mal, luego que le quiso como amigo y luego… como algo más, en cambio a Lavi, en un principio, lo vio como algo prohibido tener amigos, así que era una mini aventura que él hizo, luego en serio que los quiso como amigos y de a poco, Lavi quiso a Kanda como algo más, ya que tenían cosas en común y habían aspectos que le gustaban.

En fin, quiero aclarar que esa "parte perdida" estaba en mis planes, en realidad en el anterior capítulo debía aparecer, (en el momento que Lavi agarra el cabello de Kanda), pero luego vi que no tenía nada que ver con la historia, así que lo saque. Quería ponerla aquí, pero no sabía en qué línea de tiempo, así que por eso es "parte perdida".

Lavi pierde el ojo a los 15 años.

El próximo capítulo será el capítulo final, así que, solo deberán esperar un poco más, aunque quiero aclarar que después del final va a ver unas cuantas aclaraciones y luego va a ver un final alternativo.

Dejare de aburrirles…

Espero que les haya gustado y que no lo vean tanto desvarió como yo lo notó… un poco.

Hasta la otra.

 ** _Respuesta del reviews de Mikusagi:_**

Hola, gracias por comentar. Yo igual adoro a esta pareja y es una lástima que no haya tantas historias, en fin aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste.

 ** _Respuesta del reviews de vickoMec:_**

Hola (que bien que te hayas creado una cuenta) gracias por comentarme. La verdad es que noto que todos odian a Emilia (en la otra página que puse esto, hay una chica que la odia con ganas, en serio ganas), pero se verán sus razones en el último capítulo, el próximo capítulo.

¿En serio es dramático? La verdad es que creo que soy muy suave con esto, jeje.

En fin, espero que te guste la historia.

 ** _Respuesta del reviews de Marcia Andrea:_**

¿Yo cruel inhumana?, ja, eso es mentira… aunque si tu eres malvada, cruel inhumana y yo me críe en la misma casa que tú… bien, bien, soy cruel inhumana, pero no tanto, di un mini parte de la continuación del anterior capítulo. Así que ¡Ja!

Lavi si escucho que Kanda acepto que lo amaba, pero… pensó que lo dijo por obligación a la situación, además lee el primer capítulo, luego le dice "oh, deja en paz a Yu, él solo **ama a Alma** y a mí. Siempre puso a Alma en primer lugar.

De Lena… se verá lo que hizo en el siguiente cap.

Espero que te guste (espero escalera de tres) lo que tanto me pediste, aquí está.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, vengo con el último capítulo.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo final._**

* * *

 ** _Vista._**

* * *

Lavi está viendo un punto indeterminado del cielo, perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos y… recuerdos, la fiesta aun suena en su espalda, a él la verdad es que no le interesa mucho, solo… puede pensar en algo que no tendría mucha importancia, en algo que no tiene derecho a pensar y, siente como alguien pone su mano en su hombro, él solo puede ver que es Walker quien aún tiene su traje.

–¿Qué pasó Allen? ¿Por qué no estás en tu fiesta? ¿Acaso ya te arrepentiste de casarte con Lenalee?

El albino le da un golpe leve en la cabeza.

–No es eso Lavi, yo nunca me arrepentiría de eso –le ve– Estoy aquí para saber por qué tú no estás en la fiesta.

Lo único que puede hacer el pelirrojo es reír un poco, pero esa risa dura poco y luego se pierde entre el silencio eminente.

–Solo vine a fumar.

Allen bota un suspiro cansado, él sabe que su mentira es… absurda, ya que ni siquiera su cigarrillo está prendido, era obvio, después de todo ese último está siendo sincero, tal vez muy sincero. Cierra su único ojo por un momento, sintiendo como el viento frío despeinaba sus cabellos.

.

 _–Quiero que seas sincero y si no eres sincero, te decapito._

 _._

–Lavi…

–Lo sé, lo sé, sé que es fácil deducir que miento, lo sé. Solo… estoy pensando un poco. Además que estoy molesto con la novia.

–¿Ya sabes que Lenalee lo planeo todo?

–Sí. Emilia y Chome me lo contaron.

.

 _–Lo lamento tanto, no sabíamos que todo iba acabar así… Lenalee nos dijo que "ella tenía un plan y que todo iba a funcionar", no sabíamos que…_

 _._

–Lo siento.

–¿Eh?

–Lo siento por no haber detenido a Lenalee, yo…

–¿De qué hablas Allen? No te estoy culpando, solo digo que estoy molesta con tu esposa, después de todo aun no me lo creo que ella haya pasado casi todo el tiempo para intentar hacer que aprendamos una "lección" –ríe–. Pero a la próxima, sería mejor que controles a su nueva esposa Allen… que puede ser un dolor de cabeza.

–Em… Lavi, sé que no me incumbe, pero… ¿Arreglaste las cosas con Bakanda? Según lo que me entere… hubo cierto caso en la casa de Emilia…

 _Hace unos cuatro días atrás._ Piensa Lavi mientras que vuelve a ver el cielo, otra vez divaga entre los recuerdos, Allen no para de verlo y sabe que espera una respuesta.

.

 _–¿Dónde vive Emilia?_

–¿Eh?, ¿Y para que quieres saberlo?

 _–Solo dímelo Lena._

–Está bien…

 _El pelirrojo le había agarrado y sacado de su casa, había sacado su celular y llamado a Lenalee con la intención de preguntar dónde vive esa rubia. A pesar de saber la intenciones de Lavi, no se opone a ir donde esa mujer –aunque siente que si la ve, la va a golpear– ya que… tal vez solo quiere acabar con todo esto, quiere cerrar está cosa sin sentido. Al menos quiere sentir más ira que está opresión en el pecho y… siente como odia ver al pelirrojo en esta situación, como verlo le molesta, siente como si… como si a Lavi le hubiera pasado lo mismo en el pasado._

 _Cuando el parchado acaba con la llamada, lo ve y le sujeta de la muñeca, se lo lleva a quién sabe dónde._

 _Lavi aún no está sonriendo, lo cual significa que esta cosa es algo serio, que en serio éste también quiere aclarar todo de una vez por todas, siente como si esto fuera el final de todo. Así que solo le sigue, no dice nada, ya que aún tiene esa opresión en el pecho y se siente mal, también se siente enojado y… muchas otras cosas más. Lo único que hace en ese momento es… chistar, intentar estar molesto y así disipar el dolor._

 _Solo caminan un poco más, al parecer la casa de Emilia no estaba lejos de donde vivían, este dato molesta tanto a Kanda como a Lavi, a Kanda porque… no sabe por qué, pero le molesta. A Lavi porque la maldita le dijo que vivía lejos y por ello tuvo que acompañarla hasta cierta parte._

 _El parchado toca la puerta y mientras esperan a que alguien abra la puerta, el ojo verde le ve, no deja de mirarlo. Kanda lo ve también y no puede evitar que le venga a la mente todo lo que había pasado este último, con todos los problemas que no lo dejan dormir… y entonces, al ver al pelirrojo, se dio cuenta de algo que nunca antes se dio cuenta, Lavi tiene ojeras, unas ojeras grandes y el ojo rojo, parece que no ha dormido…_

 _Al abrirse la puerta, Lavi hace un mueca al ver a la mujer que quisiera matar –es la primera vez que quiere matar alguien… tan literalmente– Emilia está sorprendida, bueno, no tan sorprendida, más nerviosa, él sabe que es porque ella dijo una mentira y está apunto de enfrentarla._

 _–Emilia, hola._

 _–Ah, hola Lavi, hola Kanda, em… ¿Qué hacen aquí?_

 _–Queremos hablar contigo. ¿Podemos pasar?_

 _La chica asiente y les permite pasar. Ella traga saliva cuando los ve sentados en su sofá, es obvio que esta incomoda, nerviosa y… tiembla, ella tiembla. Por su parte, Kanda aprieta los puños al ver a esa mujer, al menos está… no está cerca del pelirrojo, pero de igual forma está molesto._

 _–¿De qué quieren hablarme?_

 _–Bien… mira Emilia, hace poco alguien llamo al departamento donde convivo con Yu, sí, tú me llamaste y le dijiste algo totalmente falso a Yu, quiero que me expliques eso. ¿Por qué dijiste que estábamos saliendo?_

 _La mujer palidece mucho, en serio, ella juega con sus manos y no es capaz de verles a las caras, solo ve el piso. Kanda frunce el ceño, Lavi está intentando tomar paciencia para esperar que la rubia conteste._

 _–Bueno… em…_

 _–No somos nada, ni siquiera somos amigos Emilia._

 _–Lo sé…., pero…_

 _–Yo no puedo tener nada contigo, no me gustas, me pareces irritante por tanta insistencia, además –ve a Kanda– estoy saliendo con Yu._

 _La chica le ve, parece algo sorprendida, pero… extrañamente no se ve decepcionada, ella dirige la mirada a Kanda, quien ve a Lavi, ya que joder, le sorprendió escuchar que Lavi decía que estaba saliendo con él._

 _–N-no lo sabía, yo… lo siento._

 _–¿Ahora me crees Yu o tienes otra pregunta?_

 _Kanda hace una mueca con los labios. Se toma un tiempo para pensar en todo lo que había pasado relacionado con la chica, con esa puta rubia, solo le viene algo a la mente:_

 _–¿Por qué estaba ella en nuestro departamento?_

 _El ojo verde se dirige a la chica._

 _–¿Y? Responde Emilia._

 _Ella se pone roja, muy roja, se pone aún más nerviosa y misteriosamente agarra su celular, no sabe por qué… pero ella parece muy interesada en comunicarse con alguien. Lo más raro de todo esto, es que ella no parece tan, ¿Cómo se pude decir?, ¿Sorprendida?, ¿Asqueada? No sabe, pero ella no tiene la misma reacción que mucha de la gente cuando sabe que está saliendo con un chico. Eso le parece raro, en verdad que raro, pero a pesar de todo, a él solo le importa en ese momento que Kanda le crea… después de todo, es él quien estuvo ciego por tanto tiempo y no quiere que eso le pase al azabache, no ahora que…_

 _–Bueno, yo fui sin decirle nada a Lavi, él no me invitó, solo quería verlo porque… pensaba que estaba soltero –la mujer seguía estando muy sonrojada– No pensaba que tuviera algo con alguien y…_

 _Extrañamente suena el teléfono de la casa de la mujer, ella parece muy apurada en responder, así que corta lo que estaba diciendo y prácticamente corre hacía el teléfono, no dice nada, solo se va de la habitación. En ese mismo instante, el ojo verde vuelve a ver al azabache, Kanda está pensando en todo lo que dijo es mujer y si… es que no hay mentiras en medio._

 _–¿Ahora me crees?_

 _EL cuarto está en un total silencio después de la pregunta de Lavi. Kanda un no le dirige la mirada. Una mano del pelirrojo se pone debajo de la barbilla del azabache, pone un poco de fuerza para levantarla y girarla, para hacer que Yu le vea. Kanda puede ver en el pelirrojo una leve sonrisa._

 _–Yu veme, a mí igual me molesta que no me veas._

 _Siente como si esto fuera un tipo de venganza, un tipo de repetición maldita. Si Lavi estuviera mintiendo… no quisiera verlo a los ojos, se relamería los labios y… tal vez no este mintiendo, tal vez está es la realidad, pero no sabe, necesita más repuestas. Gruñe._

 _–No sé si creerte._

 _–¿Por qué?_

 _–Por…_

 _Se traba y eso le molesta, en ese mismo instante tiene muchas cosas pasando por su mente y no sabe que más decir, que otra cosa más hacer… está confundido._

 _–¿Tienes otra pregunta?_

 _Lavi lo ve, lo único que hace es sentir ese contacto con la piel del azabache, puede ver como Kanda se queda callado y puede recordarlo, al verlo así, recuerdo algo que tal vez… era importante o es importante. En ese mismo momento piensa que es un estúpido, que estuvo ciego por mucho tiempo y que ahora recién… está cobrando conciencia de la verdad, no sabe cómo no recordó eso._ "Tu memoria es una mierda", _recuerda lo que dijo Kanda y la verdad, es que éste tenía razón. Ya que, hace unas cuantas semanas, Lenalee le había obligado a Kanda a decir una cosa, que en un principio lo tomo como "solo lo dijo por obligación, no es lo que en verdad siente", pero ahora… se da cuenta que es un total imbécil, Kanda no mentiría, Kanda no miente y si lo hace, es fácil saber cuándo lo hace._ Además, parece que Kanda odia tanto a Emilia como él.

 _–Sí, tengo otra pregunta –Kanda lo está viendo, está serio.– ¿Por qué…. quisiste estar conmigo?_

 _Está molesto, la verdad es que no quería preguntar eso, pero está harto, en serio que harto de todo esto, quiere descansar bien, quiere acabar con este problema de una vez por todas, matar las dudas y si es el fin, al menos no se quiere preguntar él solo las preguntas sin tener alguna respuesta._

 _Lavi solo se queda un rato impresionado con la pregunta, luego de un momento, una sonrisa leve se dibuja en los labios del pelirrojo, mientras que la mano que estaba en su barbilla pasa a estar en su mejilla. Ríe un poco._

 _–Eso es fácil, Yu, es porque te quiero, en serio._

 _El parchado le está acariciando la mejilla._

 _–¿No es para hacer un milagro?_

 _–¿Milagro? –vuelve a reír–. ¿De qué estás hablando Yu?_

 _Ahí frunce el ceño. Parece que a Lavi todo está conversación le divierte._

 _–Tsk, de la verdadera razón de la relación abierta._

 _La respuesta sale sin pensarlo, lo que indica, que éste no éste mintiendo._

 _–Ah, es por eso. Bueno Yu, es… simple la razón. Yo no me sentía querido, pienso que tu solo quieres a Alma y que yo soy algo así como su reemplazo, así que… eso me duele mucho. Aquella vez… cuando te propuse tener la relación abierta, era mentira eso que te fui infiel, yo nunca hice eso en ese momento. Solo me acosté con chicas cuando era la fecha de funeral de Alma o… en el cumpleaños del mismo, cuando no me sentía querido por ti. Esa… es la verdadera razón de la relación abierta, es porque no me siento querido._

 _Los orbes azules no pueden evitar estar fijos en la figura del pelirrojo, estar sorprendido y… molesto. Esto… si era verdad. Las extrañas veces cuando Lavi es sincero… mayormente es cuando está serio y su tono de voz es… algo distinto, es… como el de ahora. Se siente un poco mejor, pero igual está molesto._

 _–¿Un reemplazo de Alma? –Frunce el ceño.– ¿Cómo puedes llegar a pensar en tal estupidez, conejo?, tú eres muy distinto a Alma, tú… no eres Alma, no te compares con él._

 _Se siente algo más ligero, tal vez si era algo bueno eso de decir la verdad, no era tan malo como él lo pensaba. Después de todo Kanda le dijo algo que… si bien podía sonar en defensa de Alma "Nunca habrá alguien igual al coreano", sabe que Kanda dice eso para que él deje de decir eso, sabe que el azabache no es muy bueno con las palabras y… lo conoce desde los 7 años, sabe muchas cosas de él y su forma de actuar. Ahora por fin puede ver. Ve como Kanda tiene un leve rubor en las mejillas._

 _–Yu… ¿Me quieres?_

 _Al decirle eso, se acerca un poco más al azabache._

 _–¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan tonta?_

 _–No lo sé –se encoge de hombros.– Así podría dejar de pensar que tu no me quieres Yu._

 _Kanda maldice por lo bajo. Lavi espera pacientemente._

 _–Si te digo que te quiero, ¿Dejaras de hacer tanto lio por un muerto?_

 _–Aja._

 _El ojo verde solo está fijo en él, lo cual le agrada en cierta forma. Aun no hay señales de la mujer idiota a la que aún no sabe el nombre. La verdad es que Kanda se siente algo más liviano, algo mejor, aún tiene algunos puntos que cerrar, aún hay incógnitas, pero… está lo suficientemente bien ahora. Así que Kanda ve a Lavi, recuerda como esa pregunta, antes, siempre se le era dada, ¿Era para que Lavi sepa que lo quería? La verdad es que ese tipo de cosas, no van con él, él piensa que todo ya se sabe y que las palabras sobran, al parecer el conejo piensa distinto que él y que… parece que si no le dice, molestara con el problema de Alma toda la vida._

 _Aun así, se toma un tiempo y luego susurra:_

 _–te quiero._

 _La sonrisa del pelirrojo se agranda, mientras que sus mejillas del azabache se tiñen de rosa._

 _–¿Mucho, mucho?_

 _–No abuses conejo, ya dije que te quiero._

 _Lavi ríe y… en verdad que Kanda no miente, es imposible que un hombre así mienta, así que… se acerca un poco más al azabache, él aún tiene su mano en su mejilla. Ahora que lo recordaba… hace un tiempo que no probaba los labios de Kanda y ahora… se le hace tentadores._

 _–Yu… ¿Tienes otra pregunta?_

 _–¿Todo lo que estás diciendo es verdad?_

 _–¡Claro que lo es!, ¿Por qué no me crees?_

 _Kanda sabe que ya no tiene motivos para decir que él pelirrojo miente, la verdad es que… puede estar seguro que este está siendo sincero, así que… solo cierra los ojos, tal vez solo… este lío fue metido solo por la falta de comunicación y solo eso, los malos entendidos y lo imbécil que es Lavi al compararse con un muerto. Sabe que está conversación aun no tuvo su fin y que tal vez esto es el comienzo, la verdad es que eso no le importa en ese momento, se siente mejor a pesar de estar en una casa de la mujer más idiota que conoció en la vida, lo único que quiere hacer es decirle a Emilia que se vaya a la mierda y que espera jamás volver a verla, después de eso, está seguro que estará de mejor humor._

 _Al abrir los ojos después de estar pensando, se encuentra con Lavi, quien ahora está muy cerca de él, sabe la intención del parchado y a pesar de querer ceder al deseo, algo le incomoda, tal vez sea que está en la casa de una estúpida mujer o… no sabe qué es, se intenta alejar un poco y decirle a Lavi que no, pero antes que diga algo, el pelirrojo solo dice "estamos solos" en un susurro. Solo llegan a un beso apasionado, ya que hay un gritito salido de los labios de Emilia. Lavi le ve y se separa de Kanda, el pelirrojo está sonriendo algo divertido, algo maldito._

 _–Emilia, veo que regresaste._

 _La mujer no sabe que decir, ella solo ve el suelo y susurra algo que no se puede escuchar. Está muy roja y he aquí otro dato raro, parecía que a Emilia no le daba asco o tanta sorpresa, algún tipo de decepción, ni siquiera parecía triste, solo parecía incomoda, eso era raro, ya que ni siquiera Lenalee tuvo ese tipo de reacción cuando les vio besarse, a pesar que ella ya estaba enterada de que estaban saliendo y sin contar que ella les vio en un situación peor. Algo andaba mal… andaba muy mal._

 _–Yo… em… ¿Hay algo más que me quieran preguntar? Resulta que ahora mismo debo salir y…_

 _._

Ríe a carcajadas.

–¿Preguntas de lo que Yu le mando a la mierda a Emilia?

–Sí, Emilia se siente fatal, después de todo ella nunca quiso estar contigo Lavi, todo fue un plan de Lenalee y ahora Kanda la odia con ganas. Me pregunto qué es lo que hizo Emilia para que Kanda la odie tanto.

–Bueno… Lenalee hizo que todo sea un dolor de cabeza, metió muchos recuerdos olvidados y… creo que le lavo la mente a Yu, todo eso comenzó cuando Emilia y Chome aparecieron, aunque Emilia siguió presente en el problema y eso.

–Ya veo… –piensa un rato Walker.– Bueno Lavi, ¿Vamos a la fiesta?

–Sí, claro, ya voy… solo que voy a quedarme un rato aquí.

–¿Para?

–Estoy esperando a alguien.

–Ok, lo entiendo.

Allen se va, dejando a Lavi solo. Es cierto, Lenalee es un dolor de cabeza, pero… siente como si no puede estar totalmente molesto con ella, sabe la razón, después de todo ella hizo el dejara de estar ciego y al fin recuperara la vista en su único ojo. Aún recuerda ese recuerdo que hizo que se diera cuenta que Yu si lo quería, _"Sí…_ _lo… amo"_. Kanda no miente y se negaría totalmente si eso fuera mentira, él nunca lo hubiera dicho si no es cierto. Después de todo, solo pensó en Alma y dejo de pensar en Kanda, por eso es un estúpido.

–Tsk, ¿Otra vez desvariando conejo?

El ojo verde ve a Kanda.

–Oh, Yu –ríe–. Sí, es que tardas tanto que me aburro.

Kanda revuelve los ojos y Lavi no puede evitar recordar lo que se dijo ayer. Ese "Sí te parecerías a Alma, serías más fácil de entender conejo. Eres un dolor de cabeza. Además que leería la mierda que leía Alma. Tú no eres igual a Alma, yo nunca pensé que se parecían en algo más que en lo idiota."

–No tarde tanto.

–Si lo hiciste, tanto así que estaba pensando en fumar un poco para perder el tiempo.

–¿Fumaste?

–No, solo tuve el pensamiento de hacerlo. En fin –se para.– ¿Vamos a la fiesta?

 _._

 _–Si yo no te quisiera Yu, si solo te viera como un trofeo, ya te hubiera dejado hace mucho tiempo. Sabes como soy ¿cierto? Me aburro fácilmente de las cosas, también de los trofeos. Sí yo te viera así, no hubiera estado contigo cinco años. Yo en serio que te quiero… –le sonríe y luego niega con la cabeza–. No, miento, no te quiero, te amo._

 _._

Cierra los ojos y sí, aún recuerda lo que le dijo Lavi, así que, solo sigue al pelirrojo, sin responder. Sabe que ahora sí sobran las palabras.

–Yu, ¿Sabes que te quiero?

A pesar de que Lavi, ese último, le va diciendo ese tipo de cosas muy seguido, aún no está totalmente acostumbrado a… escucharlas, por desgracia, sabe que Lavi si espera una repuesta.

–S-sí.

–¿Sabes que te quiero mucho, mucho?

–Sí –desvía la mirada, siente como su cara se pone caliente–. Yo… también te quiero.

–¿Mucho, mucho?

–…Sí.

Esto era un tipo de trato de… ir diciéndose eso, al menos una vez al día, era como un ejercicio o algo así (según explicó Lavi). Kanda aún no puede acostumbrarse a ese tipo de cosas… aun su voz se siente algo baja y avergonzada, Lavi sabe que a Yu le cuesta decir ese tipo de cosas, por ello se pone tan feliz al escucharlo decirlas, así que le agarra de la mano, estando cerca de la puerta del ingreso de la fiesta. Entrelazan los dedos y entran.

Una vez adentro, se encuentran con la novia, Lenalee aun lleva el vestido blanco y los recibe con una sonrisa.

–Chicos, me alegra verlos juntos.

–Lena… hola.

–¿Sigues enojado Lavi?, por Dios, ya me disculpe muchas veces, además que me regaño Kanda, tú y hasta Allen, yo creo que ya entendí.

–Lo sé, lo sé Lena, pero… entiende, ¿Qué pasaría si yo contrataría a chicas para coquetear a Allen?, apuesto que tu matarías a la chicas, lo cual eso me hace recuerda que casi muere tu amiguita.

–Yo no veo que es lo TAN malo en esta situación, además, gracias a mí se establecieron mejor las cosas ¿verdad?

La mirada de Lenalee se fija en la mano de ambos que están juntas.

–Puede ser, pero eso no significa que lo que has hecho este bien y tampoco que yo te haya perdonado.

–Oh, vamos. No me hagas ver como la mala de la película, solo quería ayudar.

Lavi suspiro y luego vio a Lenalee, no sabe muy bien por qué no puede enojarse mucho con ella, tal vez sea a que ella hizo que al fin viera, pero… necesitaba alguna pequeña venganza.

–Bueno, ya, dejemos el tema Lena. ¿Qué tal tu boda?, ¿Komui aún no intento matar a Allen?

–Por el momento está bastante tranquilo, lo cual es preocupante.

Lenalee ve a Lavi, quién le está poniendo atención, la verdad es que sabe que el pelirrojo aún está molesto con ella, pero tampoco le puede culpar (ella no sabía que Emilia había interrumpido un momento tan… como oportuno, para decirle a Kanda que la rubia estaba "saliendo" con Lavi; por una orden de ella misma le dio). Pero a pesar de sentirme medio culpable de ello, quiere saber si al menos cumplió con su meta, al menos… quiere saber eso.

–Pero bueno Lavi, quiero preguntarte algo, después de todo lo que les ha pasado en este último… ¿Lavi, has cambiado tu modo de ver del matrimonio?

Una sonrisa irónica se dibuja en la cara del pelirrojo y luego ríe un poco. La verdad es que Lena sorprende, después de todo lo que había pasado su único propósito era: ¿Hacerles cambiar de opinión?, de verdad que esto era algo interesante, algo… que no esperaba.

–No, la verdad es que no, sigo diciendo que lo único bueno es la noche de bodas, hablando de eso Lena, ¿Lista para el tuyo?

Las mejillas de Lenalee se tiñeron de un color rosa fuerte, estaba avergonzada por pensar en ello, era obvio. Lavi solo pudo sentir como si ya hubiera cambiado de tema y como al fin, Lena le dejaría en paz con ello, les dejaría en paz a ambos. Vio por un momento a Yu, quien solo había estado callado en todo este momento. Antes que la china pudiera hablar o algo, fue llamada por su hermano para bailar con ella un vals, ella acepto y se fue. Fue ahí cuando Lavi dijo:

–¿Sabes?, creo que encontré otra cosa buena del matrimonio.

Los orbes azules le vieron curiosos.

–¿Qué?

–Que si me casaría contigo, tú serías mío y de nadie más.

Kanda se sobresalta por estas palabras, le ve con el rubor en sus mejillas, Lavi ríe un poco mientras que solo le ve, el agarre se vuelve un poco más fuerte. Lavi es un idiota, un imbécil que no sabe cómo, pero hace que su corazón lata rápido.

–Tsk, eres un idiota conejo.

–Tal vez –susurra–. Pero es algo que me di cuenta, y que al fin y al cabo, no me parece algo tan malo, ¿No crees?

–Yo creo que hoy te golpeaste la cabeza.

Lavi ríe y jala a Kanda, para darle un beso, sí, en medio de la fiesta, después de todo, ahora su relación ya no es un secreto.

* * *

…Fin.

¿Qué tal? La verdad es que sí, tarde un montón, pero no fue mi culpa, estaba en periodo de exámenes, debía igualarme un montón de cosas y etc., etc., ya saben, lo típico para las clases que nos atormentan.

En fin, aquí está el último capítulo y quiero informar que no cerré todos sus problemas de ambos, por una simple razón, para arreglas las cosas con tantos años de sentirse inseguros, no se puede arregla en un día o días, sino que se toma un tiempo tal vez largo, así que al menos ambos ya están estableciendo las cosas, de a poco todo va a ir bien. Así que por el momento están aceptando que ambos se quieren y que van a intentar decirle las cosas en la cara en vez de callar, como siempre lo hacían. También han decidido acabar con la relación abierta, ya que eso ya no era necesario.

Con lo del matrimonio… sé que muchos pensaron que esta linda historia iba a acabar con que Lavi le decía a Kanda un: "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?", la verdad es que no, nunca en mis planes estaba eso, ya que aun a Lavi le parece innecesario, ya que ambos están bien así, seguir viviendo juntos, pasar casi todas las noches en la cama, ya saben, ese tipo de cosas. Además que aún no han arreglado todos sus conflictos y hacer un movimiento así en un momento no muy estable, como que no va XD.

Espero que les haya gustado este final, la verdad es que tuve que repetirlo varias veces, tenía varias ideas de cómo hacer que acabara, ¿Enfrentar a Emilia?, ¿Meter a Chome?, al final salió esto y espero que les guste. Ah, por sí, no quisiera que odien a Emilia, ya que ella solo fue una… em… ¿victima?, sí, creo que sí, una víctima del plan de Lena, aunque tampoco quiero que se enojen con ella, por ello voy a hacer minis partes para que sepan el por qué hizo Lena lo que hizo. Luego vendrá el final alternativo, que me está atrayendo más escribir XD.

Y em… bueno, eso. Espero leerlos en sus reviews.

Antes que se me olvide…. Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me han estado leyendo, ya sea los que me comentaron cada que podían, los que solo me pusieron en sus favoritos o sea los que solo me leían como espectadores fantasmas (como Kuroko, de Kuroko no basuke, XD) En fin, gracias por seguirme en esta historia.

 ** _Respuesta del Review_**

Em… sí, la verdad es que Lavi se le olvido esa parte, ya sabes, la memoria es frágil, a pesar de tener memoria fotografía, además con tantas cosas que pasaron que se le fue, solo espero que este bien dado, aun dudo con este final y… em… espero ver qué opinas.

Tus sospechas están bien dadas, la verdad, Lavi siente algo por Kanda a los 12, pero este luego se va y aparece a los 18, bueno, ya, aparece un mini rato a los 15, en donde ya le nombre a esa emoción, al volver a los 18, decide que debía alejarse de Kanda, ya que sabe que es lo que siente y sabe muy bien que Alma se está dando cuenta, así que… sería mejor no estar muy cerca, apararse.

Mientras que con Kanda, siente que tal vez, solo tal vez, lo quiso como amigo a los 15 años, pero así, a secas amigos. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era Alma y solo él, así que a Lavi le mando al carajo. Cuando Alma murió, se dio cuenta que al estar conjunto al idiota en vida no era tan malo y es más, le gustaba, así que se dijo "Oye… eso no es normal" de ahí, después de que Lavi le declarase, le dio un nombre a ese sentimiento.

Siempre quise hacer que ambos hagan bullyng a Allen y… lo logre aquí.

En fin, espero que te haya gustado.

 ** _Respuesta al reviews de vickoMec:_**

Jejeje, soy suave comparada con mi hermana, ella me destroza a mí el corazón con sus historias… es tan cruel T-T.

Alma debía morir para que nazca el Lavyu, es que con ese hombre en medio… no iba a ningún lado la relación, yo sé que duela que muera, pero… si no, esta historia no podría estar subsistiendo.

Em… si enfrentaron a Emilia, y no, lo siento, pero no se casaron, pero… tal vez en el futuro si lo hagan.

Gracias por comentar, espero leerte más tarde. ****


	11. Chapter 4 (Otro)

Hola. ¿De nuevo yo con esta historia? La verdad es que sí, esto es un mundo paralelo desde el capítulo 4. Los demás siguen iguales.

¿Cómo eran los primeros tres?

Bien. Capítulo1: Lenalee les habla para convencerles que deben casarse. Al final ella se enoja pues Lavi le dice que tiene una relación abierta con Kanda.

Capítulo 2: Emilia y Chomesuke aparecen a la escena. Salen con ellas. Pero gracias a ello Lavi recuerda a Alma y la inseguridad que tiene él sobre su relación.

Capítulo 3: Kanda piensa que Lavi está raro, pues este no le dirige la mirada desde la salida con esas dos tipas. Se encuentra con Lenalee. Ella afirma que no está molesta. Recuerda como comenzó su relación abierta con Lavi. Lenalee le informa a Kanda que Lavi invitó a Emilia a su departamento.

Listo. El principio es igual que el otro, pero hay una diferencia y… con ello comienza todo.

¿Dónde están las explicaciones que prometí? Em… creo que con el mundo paralelo se dará o lo haré al final.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 4. (Paralelo)_**

* * *

 ** _Visitas no esperadas._**

* * *

No sé lo espera, en serio, que alguien le esté llamando y le diga que si puede ir a su departamento. La verdad él niega, pero la insistencia es mucha y la chica dice que quiere preparar algún tipo de sorpresa a Kanda, aun así niega, pero… alguien toca la puerta y es nada menos que la chica con la que habla. No sabe si es por qué en serio quería hacer algo para el azabache o si… tenía planeado encontrarse con Yu en ese mismo momento.

Él intenta sonreír. Después de todo está aburrido porque su musa se había ido hace mucho. Además que como está solo en casa… y considerando llamar a Yu para saber dónde está, piensa que algo de compañía no sería tan malo. Aunque le molesta, ya que está planeando algo para hacer las paces con Yu, después de todo ese último no le quiso dirigirle la mirada, con la simple excusa que verlo le recordaba a cosas que debe dejar de pensar. Desea botarla, pero no puede, ya que… ella está bien sentada en el sofá sonriendo.

—Es un gusto volver a verte.

—Ah, sí, es… un gusto —Sus palabras intentar llegar a tener la entonación alegre.— La verdad me impresionó mucho que llamaras –Ahora que lo piensa él no le dio su número–. Por cierto… ¿De dónde conseguiste mi…?

—De Hashiko.

—¿Quién?

Ella ríe.

—Chomesuke. Con que si era cierto.

—Cierto… ¿Qué?

—No lo la reconoces a menos que le llame por su apodo.

—Ah, sí, es que en un principio no nos dijo como se llamaba y yo le puse el apodo, aun no me acostumbro. Pero bueno ¿Qué dijiste que querías hacer aquí?

Está seguro, muy seguro que la chica se puso algo roja, pero la verdad esto le está molestando algo. Sabe muy bien que Yu está por llegar, también sabe que debe estar molesto por su comportamiento y para sumarle puntos, sabe que hay nuevos chefs en su cocina, lo que significa que él los debe entrenar y por lo cual, Yu siempre aparece enojado todos los días después del trabajo. Espera que Kanda no se enoje con la visita inesperada. Él solo suspira, intentando ver el lado bueno de esta situación... ¿Acaso había lado bueno?

—Bueno… la verdad es que yo… quiero ver a Kanda –No puede evitar hacer una mueca molesta, que ella no ve. La rubia niega con la cabeza–. No… la verdad es…

Alguien abre la puerta. Interrumpe lo que iba a decir la chica y Lavi… solo sabe quién es, lo asegura sin siquiera ver la puerta. Ve a Kanda que está algo agitado, parece cansado, como si hubiera corrido, lo extraño, además de su aspecto, es que no se mueve del marco de la puerta. El pelirrojo se levanta y se dirige donde esta Yu.

—Yu –No puede evitar que sonora algo sorprendido.– Bienvenido.

Los ojos azules no se dirigen a él de inmediato, solo están fijos en la rubia, que saluda por detrás. Kanda frunce el ceño, luego le dirige la mirada a él. No sabe por qué… pero siente que está molesto, tal vez muy molesto.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí?

La forma de hablar del azabache es muy despectiva, sobre todo cuando señala a la mujer sentada. Lavi sonríe un poco, le está apunto de decir que él no le invito, que ella apareció de la nada, pero… no puede, ya que la mujer –que de a poco se vuelve cada vez más odiosa– habla:

– Lavi me invitó.

Los ojos azules se dirigen otra vez a la mujer… parece más molesto. Sabe y está seguro que el japonés aprieta los puños, su mirada se oscurece más y… está seguro que lo va a golpear o al menos gritar. Pero no es así y él se sorprende. Ve a un Kanda listo para atacar… él sabe que está molesto, pero la única acción que hace el azabache es dar un gruñido y cerrar la puerta, entrando al departamento. Lavi no puede evitar temblar un poco, pero… los pasos rápidos no se dirigen a él o mucho menos a Emilia, sino que su cuarto. El ojo verde no se despega de la figura con el caminar elegantemente enojada.

Tiembla un poco más cuando el azabache se da la vuelta y lo ve a él.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

La voz es fría, áspera y… le da miedo. Traga saliva y asiente mientras camina hacía su posible muerte. La chica, solo se queda ahí, sin saber que hacer.

Entra al cuarto, Kanda detrás de él. Cierra la puerta.

—Em… ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Kanda está parado apoyando su espalda en una pared, mientras que sus dos orbes azules solo se dirigen hacía él. Lavi puede pensar que no hay una muy grande posibilidad de salir vivo de ahí. Piensa que le va a preguntar "¿Por qué la invitaste?" O "¿Por qué rompes las reglas que hicimos, hijo de puta?" O mejor, la opción más viable "Bótala".

—Eres mi esclavo.

Yu es una caja de misterios, a pesar que lo conoce y que mayormente acierta con cada cosa que va a hacer el azabache, siempre viene una cosa que no espera, como un ejemplo… esto.

—¿Eh?, ¿De qué hablas Yu?

—De eso, que eres mi esclavo ¿No recuerdas la promesa que hiciste? –Kanda hace una mueca que… se puede decir que es una sonrisa.– No me divertí la vez que salimos, así que eres mi esclavo.

Lavi queda por un rato medio confundido, medio… medio distraído. La verdad que todo esto le tiene muy descolocado, pensaba que Yu lo iba a matar, al menos gritar, pero al parecer… no es así y solo lo llamó para que se su esclavo… Algo andaba mal, no sabía qué, pero está seguro que algo andaba mal.

—Em…, sí, te lo prometí, pero… es que… yo… em… está bien, ¿Qué quieres que haga amo Yu?

Parece que piensa, también parece divertido, al igual que parece algo malvado. El pelirrojo… solo lo ve por un rato, en serio que está confundido, que no sabe que es lo que planea Yu —la verdad es raro que el japonés esté planeando algo— así que solo lo ve por un rato…

—Bien, entonces ve donde está la tipa esa, bótala y dile que no puedes estar con ella porque eres un conejo y solo te gustan las conejas.

—Oye…

Kanda le vio por un rato y arqueo una ceja, de alguna manera, el japonés parece divertido.

—Entonces dile que no puedes estar con ella, porque te gustan los conejos.

—No soy un conejo –Dice algo molesto–. Así que no me gustan ni conejos, ni conejas. Además, ese hecho no le importaría –Le ve.– Después de todo ella vino aquí por ti.

Bien… no era planeado, joder no sabe por qué suena molesto y que se sienta igual. Tal vez si le molesto eso que la chica estuviera ahí por… Kanda. No son celos, no, para nada.

—Mientes.

Ve a Yu, parece que él está molesto y la verdad es que no sabe el por qué. Después de todo el único enojado aquí es él ¿Por qué tendría que estar enojado Yu, sí él y su linda cara hicieron que Emilia estuviera ahí? No había razón, el único con motivo para estar enojado es Lavi, ya que… Espera, ¿Por qué se siente tan molesto el pelirrojo? Después de esto… cuanto todo eso acabe, el pelirrojo está seguro de irse a mojarse la cabeza y así pensar más coherentemente.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Es obvio, ella está aquí por ti, hijo de puta que rompe reglas. Así que bótala como te dije, conejo.

—¿Cómo que es obvio? Yu ella está aquí por ti.

—Lenalee me dijo que ella vendría por ti y tenía razón. Así que ve donde esa tipa —Abre la puerta para indicar la ida del pelirrojo.

—No, espera un rato Yu ¿Cómo que Lena te lo dijo? ¿Te encontraste con ella?

—Tsk. Sí. Salí de mi trabajo y me encontré con ella, en fin, bótala.

—¿Y ella te dijo que Emilia estaría aquí?

—Sí. No te hagas al que no sabe, imbécil, tú la invitaste.

—Yu… algo está mal.

—¿Además de tu cabeza?

—Sí, además de eso. Emilia me llamó de improvisto, me dijo que iba a venir porque quería verte, así que es imposible que Lena supiera.

—¿A qué quieres llegar?

—Que pienso que Lenalee está tramando algo y ese algo tiene que ver con Emilia.

Kanda vio a Emilia, luego vio a Lavi, después bufó.

—Lenalee es desesperante.

—Sí, tal vez la llamó para que tengas celos o para que yo los tuviera –Ríe.– Por cierto, Yu ¿Qué quieres que haga con Emilia?

—Sácale la información si la envió Lenalee.

Sonríe.

—A la orden, amo Yu, pero antes de irme –Dijo acercándose a él, lo suficiente para robarle un beso rápido–. Quiero decirte que voy a hacer algo para ti y así quedamos en buenos términos ¿Sí?

Le encanta, puede pensar, pero en serio que adora esas mejillas algo rosas que tiene Kanda en ese momento. Lo algo avergonzado que está y a la vez sorprendido. También le gusta ver como se recupera e intenta mostrarse serio, aunque… él lo sabe, sabe que no puede estar tan serio como antes lo estaba, por eso le gusta, en serio que le gusta robarle besos.

—Ve con esa tipa.

Él hace caso a la orden que le da Yu, sale del cuarto y se encuentra con la rubia, que al verlo sonríe.

—Hey, Emilia ¿Tú tenías planeado venir aquí?

—No, ya te lo dije, solo… quise encontrarme con Kanda y…

—¿Lenalee te dijo que vinieras?

Ella se paraliza, le ve con los ojos muy abiertos y él, claro, él sonríe. Sabiendo bien que está en lo cierto y que la atrapó, quisiera ver la cara de la china cuando supiera que destruyeron su plan, pero… agh, por supuesto, siempre ocurre algo y está vez no es la excepción. Alguien toca la puerta del departamento, dejando todo congelado. Lavi piensa que es Chomesuke para joderles o Lenalee, o… quién sabe ¿Allen? Abre la puerta de mala gana, una vez que la abre y antes que pudiera ver bien a la persona que tocaba, siente como alguien lo abraza y luego escucha el sollozo de alegría… solo había una persona que hace eso… Tiembla.

—S-Señor Tiedoll…

Kanda sale de su cuarto con el simple hecho de ver lo que pasaba, pero es un error de su parte, ya que cuando sale Tiedoll se da cuenta de la presencia de Kanda y deja a Lavi a un lado, para ir con su querido hijo y claro, abrazarlo. El japonés le bota de enseguida, pero… eso no sale del hecho que Tiedoll está ahí –que tal vez ya era la semana en donde el francés se lleva a Kanda para su "tiempo en familia" que el azabache odia–.

—Yu-kun, estoy tan feliz.

El francés llora… luego aparecen por la puerta Desiya y Marie, a Lavi le da mala espina. Después de todo nunca antes había ido toda la familia de Kanda para simplemente llevarlo a esos viajes. Además hay algo en la sonrisa que tiene Desiya y Marie que le indica que algo no está bien.

—Hace poco me enteré de algo, que tú y Lavi…

No hace falta que termine la frase para que el pelirrojo y el azabache maldigan a la china. Claro, era obvio que si el francés dijera lo que piensan que va a decir… es obvio que alguien se lo dijo, Lenalee le dijo. En la mente de Lavi pasa fugazmente la idea de llamar a Lenalee y reñirle por lo que hizo. Sí, está deseando —un poco— el discutir con ella por primera vez en su vida.

—…están saliendo, estaba tan feliz de saber eso que quise venir de enseguida aquí y… –Ve a Emilia que le saluda algo incomoda–. ¿Quién es ella?

—Yo soy Emilia –traga saliva–. La novia de Lavi.

—¿Qué? –Dicen todos en un coro confundido y sorprendido–.

Emilia sonríe, el francés ya deja de hacer un show y solo ve al pelirrojo. Lavi siente… como si todo el mundo lo estuviera viendo en este mismo momento. ¡Hasta Yu le ve con una cara pasmada!

—Será mejor irme –Aclara la chica parándose, se acerca al pelirrojo y le da un beso en la mejilla–. Adiós Lavi.

Y se va, sí, así de simple. Lavi se siente enojado, ofendido, furioso. El pelirrojo no se siente con la capacidad de agarrarla y decirle que se quede, pues… siente como Marie le da una palmada no muy fuerte —pero no muy débil— en el hombro. Es como si le advirtiera que algo malo iba a pasar. A pesar que el australiano es un hombre tranquilo y ciego, no puede evitar sentir miedo, jodido miedo con esa actitud del hermano de Kanda.

—Lavi…

—Oh, no puedo creer que le hayas engañado a mi hermano –Habla Deisya de un modo burlón, pero luego su mirada cambia a una más seria– A pesar que no me cae muy bien… es mi hermano y lo debo proteger.

—E-Esperen un rato, yo nunca hice nada.

—Mi pobre Yu-kun –Vuelve a llorar el francés–. Te debe doler ¿cierto?, pero te entiendo. Cualquiera estaría molesto con lo que paso, pero no te preocupes de Lavi, tus dos hermanos mayores se ocuparan de él. Mientras que tú debes ocuparte de recuperarte Yu-kun.

Lavi no puede evitar ver a Kanda y por un momento. Se le olvida de todo. Yu parece estar simplemente sorprendido. "¿Cómo demonios podía creer eso Yu?" Esos ojos le recuerdan a algo… le recuerda a esa vez que Yu le vio besarse con otra persona, cuando Yu sintió celos y… no entiende como Yu se lo puede creer tal cosa. ¿Acaso Yu otra vez estaba sintiendo celos?

Se queda solo viéndole al japonés y solo… le ve a él, tanto así que se olvida que Marie y Deisya aún le están agarrando de los hombros, que parece que ellos tienen la intención de sacarle la mierda.

 _Ahora que lo recuerda, vio esa mirada en otra parte…_

.

 _—¿Por qué no me agradas?_

 _Los orbes azules le ven mientras le hablan. La verdad es que Lavi no puede evitar pensar en que antes el japonés solo gruñía por el hecho que Tiedoll y Alma los encerraran para que se "lleven bien". Pero este último piensa que no es tan malo hablar con la amargura vida. También parece que Kanda piensa lo mismo, puesto que no le está insultando como siempre. No está proclamando su odio a todo en pocas palabras._

 _Este último, Kanda está hablando un poco más._

 _Por ello mismo viene aquella pregunta. "¿Por qué no te agrado?" Simplemente para saber y sacar otro tema de conversación. Tal vez así lo dejen salir más rápido de ahí… aunque eso ya no le preocupa mucho._

 _—Porque eres un idiota…_

 _—No lo soy._

 _—Lo eres. Además que odio esa estúpida sonrisa que tienes._

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _La sonrisa del pelirrojo se vuelve más grande, eso lo hace para molestar más al japonés. No sabe muy bien, pero le divierte ver al azabache molesto. Kanda es mucho más divertido cuando está molesto. Eso piensa._

 _—Porque es falsa y me jode que sonrías así._

 _Ahí la sonrisa desaparece._

 _—¿Falsa?_

 _—Sí, asquerosamente falsa._

 _Pestañea un poco. Mientras que analiza todo lo dicho. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? Quiere preguntar, pero al final no lo hace. Lavi no podía sonreír muy bien, puesto que solo se juntaba con ellos por el hecho de una rebeldía hacía su maestro. En un principio no le agradaron. Yu es muy violento y Alma es muy feliz._

 _Pero ya son… 4 años desde que los conoció. Esto ya no es solo un rebeldía hacía su maestro. Tal vez si le agrada ese par tan distinto. Así que en vez de molestarse o hacer algo que parecía ofendido; Lavi ríe._

 _—Bueno, antes en verdad que era falsa. Pero ahora no lo es. ¿Sabes que no todos podemos tener la sonrisa que tiene Alma? De ese chico en verdad que es sorprendente._

 _Kanda rueda los ojos._

 _—No me hables de Alma. Ese maldito no entiende que no quiero ser tu amigo._

 _—¿Tan malo te parece?_

 _—¿Eh?_

 _—Que si lo ves tan malo eso de ser amigos. La verdad es que yo tampoco le veo la razón por la que él desea que seamos amigos, pero a la idea tampoco la veo aborrecible._

 _—Pues para mí sí lo es._

 _—¿Tan mal te caigo?_

 _Hace pucheros. Espera que Kanda le diga un "Sí" seco y sencillo. Como mayormente lo hace. Pero las palabras fueron interrumpidas una vez que Alma abre la puerta y les dice que ya se pueden ir. El pelirrojo no sabe si es que ya pasó una hora (en verdad que no siente que ese determinado tiempo haya pasado) o que Alma había estado escuchando la conversación y decidiera terminarla ahí. Quizás ya sabía la respuesta que iba a dar Kanda y por ello decidió cortarla._

 _Pero todo pensamiento, acción o cualquier cosa es cortada, una vez que Alma comienza a toser fuerte. Esa fue la primera vez que Lavi pudo ver en los ojos de Kanda esa mirada perdida que solo veía a una persona. Esa mirada sorprendida, algo confundida y quizás hasta preocupada. Eso pasó cuando al toser tanto, en la palma de la mano (donde cubría los estornudos) estaba llena de sangre._

 _Ambos se asustaron y hubo un silencio que jamás olvidara._

 _A pesar que Yu nunca hablaba mucho, esta vez ese silencio fue único. Volteo a verlo, como preguntándole qué demonios debían hacer. Al estar algo descolocado con la mirada del japonés, no supo que responder. Alma no paraba de toser. Después de unos segundos recibiendo la mirada de Yu, lo único que hace Lavi es llamar a Tiedoll y ver que hacer._

 _.._

 _—No me agradas mucho, pero le agradas a Alma. Así que más te vale no desaparecer._

 _._

Ah, claro. Siempre estuvo en medio Alma.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

No me maten. En serio que quería hacer las "explicaciones" y demás, pero me inspiró más esta parte y ya la escribí y todo, no podía desperdiciarlo. Así que…. em… bueno, comienzo con la parte triste.

Agradezco a todos lo que me han leído en esta historia y espero que continúen leyendo.

Sin más, espero leer lo que piensan en los reviews.

Nos leemos en otra.


End file.
